Conflict and Endeavour
by yeknodelttil
Summary: SEQUEL TO INTENT AND CONVICTION. They may have had one victory but Vlad and Erin must endeavour to deal with all the conflicts and struggles thrown their way in order to ensure the survival of the allies. Vlad/Erin ADDED 29 & 30 COMPLETE! added Thank You
1. One Month

Conflict and Endeavour

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan._

_Summary: SEQUEL TO INTENT AND CONVICTION. They may have had one victory but Vlad and Erin must endeavour to deal with all the conflicts and struggles thrown their way in order to ensure the survival of the allies. Vlad/Erin_

A/N: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed the prequel 'Intent and Conviction'. I'm going to try and post two chapters everyday. I'm not sure if this fic will be the same length or slightly shorter.

_This is the final instalment in the series that began with 'Truth and Consequences', then 'Honesty and Deception' and then followed by 'Intent and Conviction'._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Set one month after Intent and Conviction

Chapter 1: One Month

Erin shuddered slightly before turning over reaching out blindly for Vlad. This was the sixth time he'd left her in the middle of the…well day that she'd counted.

She pushed herself up with some effort; she placed a hand on her stomach rubbing it slightly. Being four and a half months pregnant was making her more exhausted than she thought. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Vlad wasn't in the room but his leathers were meaning he was wearing casual clothes. Reaching out with her mind she could sense him in the throne room, with a sigh she began to dress herself.

The rebels had left them alone for a while, probably regrouping to plan new attacks now they knew Vlad wasn't just going to sit by and let them attack vampires in the middle of the day.

Erin couldn't help but think that it was the calm before the storm.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They were living in the castle for the time being, it was the best place to be to supervise everything. It had started simply because Vlad couldn't fly with a broken arm, by now it was more to do with getting things done correctly and properly.

She was sure that by the time the returned to the school she would be too big for them both to fit in the coffin. Never did she think she would miss a coffin but their coffin was certainly more comfortable than the camp beds the rebels had left behind.

Erin leaned against the doorway of the main castle throne room, it wasn't anything like Vlad had described. The once family home had been turned into an impersonal command centre, computers lined the walls, some hard drives were still in pieces after being smashed by some of the more die-hard rebels in the attack. After all nothing could be wiped permanently, only through physically taking a hammer to a hard drive could the data be destroyed. Some of the more determined slayers were trying to recover as much information from the drives as possible.

Across the walls were filing cabinets with plans and documentation; the documentation chilled Erin to the core. Information on ever member of the Slayers Guild and the Draculas were in the files, a section was even on the wolves. Everything was in there from Vlad's grades at Stokely Grammar to her medical x-rays when she broke her wrist when she was seven.

The argentalium coated walls were being washed down once again, the traces were hard to remove. Vampires could use their powers but they were still drained.

Erin spotted her wayward husband across the other side of the room, leaning against a table looking at a large interactive whiteboard.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stared at the screen flexing his arm back and forth, it had taken longer than a week for it to heal nearly bordering on two. Now it throbbed, Renfield had said the throbbing would disappear within three weeks. One week left to go…

On its backwards swing he jumped as fingers caught his arm. He spun rapidly coming face to face with Erin.

Erin gave him a soft smile, "Hey."

"Hey." He repeated back to her. "Couldn't sleep?" He questioned, seeing the tiredness in her eyes. 

"You should know I can't sleep on my own anymore." Erin could see the bags under his own eyes. Vlad gave her an apologetic smile, she gestured to the screen behind him. "What are you looking at?"

"Something Chloe said. There are three bases, I thought this was the main one but it isn't. It was chosen for irony."

"How do you know? They trust Chloe she'd practically their second in command." It tugged at her heart how much Chloe had gained her parents' trust when she'd never been able to do that herself.

"One base has to be a training base." Erin nodded at his logic; Stokely Castle was more practical and strategic than a training base. "Look around what's missing?"

Erin surveyed the room, she couldn't see anything odd. Everything seemed to scream command centre. She shook her head.

"Labs. There are no labs and no hospital wing. The slayer's HQ has got both, we've got labs at home for Renfield and his alchemy. We don't bother with a hospital wing because we rarely need it."

Erin realised he had a point; all major finds and developments would be in one place. If the castle had been the major base they would've attacked to try and claim it back.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Vlad looked around the room; there was a hive of activity but very little noise. "I don't know." He admitted quietly. There was no way they could trace Chloe and nothing had yet been recovered from the hard drives that might tell them where another base was.

Erin made a decision then and there. "Right now you are going to go back to bed." Vlad didn't put up a fight at all as Erin began to guide him from the hall.

Unfortunately fate had other ideas tonight.

YENODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

"INCOMING!" A cry was heard, echoing through the room. Vlad looked up to see two bats flying through the small gap the wolves had made in the ceiling for the vampires to come and go. The bats were chained together with a narrow piece off chain. No matter how narrow it was Vlad knew that the chain was extremely strong, nothing short of an explosion could break it.

Erin dropped her head onto Vlad's shoulder, burying it into his collarbone as she realised who the bats were. It was strange how easily she could identify everyone in his or her bat form – sometimes it worried her.

One of the bats slowly morphed and transformed into the Count whereas the other remained flapping in the air. Vlad extended his arm and clicked his fingers, immediately the bat began to transform, although reluctantly. She was fighting it as much as she could, Vlad considered deliberately speeding her up but decided it was a waste of his powers.

Bertrand sped to the Count side and began to remove the fangs cuffs from around the Count's wrist.

The Count marched up to Vlad the second Bertrand had removed the fangs cuffs from his wrist. He pointed his finger at his son. "I am tired of being left out of the loop."

"You only have to watch her!" Vlad replied, the Count wasn't the only one bored. No one else had anything exciting to do either. "Who's looking after Wolfie and the mirror?"

"Renfield and don't change the subject." Vlad really wasn't sure that was the best idea. Renfield and Wolfie didn't exactly get along. Leaving them alone together would probably equal devastation. As for the Blood Mirror, Vlad knew they'd be all dust before Renfield would have even realised it was under attack. "It's been a month Vladdy, she'd driving me insane!"

The Count pointed a long finger blindly at Magda, he was sick of the sight of her. The scheming she was trying to do to get back to Patrick, he'd been looking after her for a month while everyone else was in Stokely Castle.

Magda's appearance had changed while she was in 'captivity'. Her make up had been toned down, and her hair was limp around her shoulders. She hadn't come to the school prepared for more than a day visit. Even her clothes weren't the fashion items she always favoured. The clothes she was wearing were the ones that she'd left at Stokely Castle all those years ago, when Ingrid had found them she sent them back to her mother to wear.

"You lived with her for fifty years…" 

"Until she ran off with a werewolf." The Count hastily interrupted his son's defence.

Magda decided to interrupt then, she didn't want to be around any more than they wanted her there. "If you just let me go back to Patrick I'll be out of your way."

Vlad spun, his eyes blinking furiously as he tried to keep calm. "The only thing stopping me from turning you to dust right now is the fact you might have information about Patrick. You betrayed our kind to the rebels…"

"That was Patrick not me." Patrick would never have known the location of the wolves to give the rebels without someone telling it him and no other vampire would do that.

Vlad folded his arms across his chest, "How did he get the information? A pig flew through the window and whispered it in his ear?"

"There's no need for sarcasm Vladimir."

"Good one Vladdy." The Count spoke at the same time as Magda, Vlad really had grown a backbone.

Magda stamped her foot causing the room to shake. Slayers dived for the already battered equipment as it fell to the floor in a desperate attempt to stop it from smashing into tiny pieces. "I am your mother and you will obey me!"

Vlad stood straighter, his full height making him even more intimidating. "I am the Chosen One." His voice was menacing and deep; it bounced off the walls "I'm the one in charge."

Magda turned to Erin, "Erin, daughter…"

"If I had my way I'd have staked you the moment Patrick took Chloe." Erin's eyes flashed and the computer screen behind them exploded. A group of slayers groaned, that monitor was one of the only ones that worked perfectly.

'_ERIN!' _She heard scolding her in her mind, she fixed Vlad with a sheepish look.

'_Sorry.'_ She looked down, _'Blame the baby.'_ Vlad's lips fought to quirk upwards at the sides. Her hormones caused a lot of power problems.

"You wouldn't stake your own mother…" Magda quietened at the look of pure hatred Vlad gave her. She'd never seen her son give her a glare with so much emotion in.

"A mother loves her children." Ingrid took over. Vlad hadn't noticed Ingrid appear but he should have known that she would be there with his mother appearing on the scene. "You may have brought us into this world but we'll happily see you out of it."

Magda nodded quieting immediately. All of her children despised her, she would never know her grandchild because Vlad had made it clear that she wasn't going to be allowed anywhere near his child.

"Chain her to…" Vlad looked around the room; the only thing that looked substantial enough was the railing along one of the walls. "That!" Before he'd even finished speaking Bertrand had dragged her off towards the wall. Clearly Bertrand was fed up of her as well.

The Count bent down, placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "You should stake her now." He tempted him. Vlad felt the evil side of him agreeing and pleading with him.

"She's the only link we've got to Patrick." He whispered. "Even if she won't tell us anything, Patrick will want her back."

Erin linked her fingers with Vlad's she could feel how much it was tearing him up. Magda always left a trail of emotional destruction in her wake.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A cheer erupted around the room drawing the looks of everyone towards the commotion. None of the Draculas could see what had caused the commotion but judging from the cry it was a good thing that had started it.

The slayers patted themselves on the backs, clapping and grinning widely.

Jonno skidded passed them, stopping with a slight wobble. A wide grin crossed his face, "We've found another base."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	2. Base Two

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 2: Base Two

Vlad quietly landed outside the base, Bertrand close behind him.

All efforts at trying to remain silent were lost when Robin threw up next to him. Bertrand let out a grimace but Vlad was fine. He'd been through it enough with Erin in the early stages of her pregnancy.

This time she had listened to him and stayed in Stokely.

"Why is it called base two why not something cool like Daedalus or Apollo or something like that?"

"Robin!" Jonno hissed telling him to shut up, this was supposed to be a stealth mission and not one to discuss how terrible the name of the base was.

The base was a simple structure – that's what worried Vlad. It looked like it had been a flat packed building, the kind that was a temporary structure when something was being rebuilt.

Vlad couldn't smell anything but it didn't mean there wasn't anyone there. Vlad gestured to Jonno who nodded. Jonno picked up the infrared detector, he pointed it towards the base and scanned.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked as Jonno growled. The young slayer shook the device before trying again. He grunted as the same results appeared.

"It can't penetrate the metal of the building."

"Why?" Bertrand asked softly, his eyes still watching the building just in case the rebels were alerted to their presence.

"I don't…"Jonno shouted before lowering his voice to lower than a whisper, "Know!"

Vlad cringed and ducked lowered into the cover of the surrounding shrubbery, trying to hide in case anyone came outside after hearing Jonno's outburst.

Jonno offered Vlad a mouthed 'sorry', at the vampire's glare of disapproval.

"So we don't know what's waiting for us on the inside." Robin summarised. "There could be rebels with big, vampire murdering lasers and…" He trailed off at Vlad's raised eyebrow. He'd gotten slightly carried away at the thought of what could be on the other side.

Jonno shook his head slightly, he couldn't stand anymore of Robin's overactive imagination. "Let's go in and get it over with."

Everyone nodded, they just wanted to get it over with.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Its their training base." Vlad spat and kicked the nearby wall his foot going through the flimsy structure. He knew it looked odd from the outside. He closed his eyes forcing himself to relax, getting angry wouldn't do anyone any good.

The slayers around him looked just as disgruntled. They expected it to be brimming with rebels but it was empty, even the power had been disconnected. The slayers flashed their torches around the dimly lit rooms.

It wasn't a big base, a lot smaller than the castle or the school. It was more of a hiding place than something that could actually be used.

Everything of use had been ripped out. There were the signs of the base having had computers from the square dust free spaces where the hard drives must have sat.

There was a large training hall, Vlad easily recognised it from the remains of the gym equipment in the hall. Dirty marks were against the walls were ladder and other climbing equipment had once been. Hooks were in the ceiling for punch bags. Scuffmarks covered the floor from various boots and trainers.

Nothing screamed that it was a place of tactical advantage or somewhere that operations could be planned.

It looked like it was back to the drawing board.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"How do you think he's getting on?" Tess asked from where she was perched next to Erin, she swung her feet back and forth. Both had sat on one of the empty units after the slayers complained they were in the way.

"He's not happy." Erin muttered under her breath, she gave a wince, as she knew Vlad would take this hard. His lack of sleep lately had made him slightly more irritable than usual. Erin couldn't wait to get back to the school simply so he could have a good night's sleep, she knew he loved the castle but it wasn't doing his subconscious any good.

Tess gave Erin a strange look, "I didn't think vampires were ever happy." Erin tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. It unnerved Tess at how good Erin was at making her feel uncomfortable. "Except you and Vlad."

Erin knew she was being hard on Tess but she was terrified what might happen to him when he came across the rebels, last time he'd nearly gotten himself killed. She didn't want him to come across Chloe on his own again; she wasn't going to show him any mercy.

Tess noticed that Erin's attention was distracted away from her and upwards. Immediately four bats appeared, flying gracefully until they transformed into four vampires with slayers and Robin as passengers.

Vlad shook his arm as he transformed, he hadn't flown since it was broken and he was sure it wasn't the same. Renfield had assured him it was completely healed but it hadn't felt right as he was flying.

Erin rushed over to Vlad's side, throwing her arms around him forcing him to stumble backwards. Vlad hugged her back just as tightly, rocking her from side to side in the air. He lowered her to the ground.

"So?" She asked softly and quietly.

Vlad shook his head and Erin felt her heart drop. "It was their training base." He pulled back slightly a tired smile across his face.

Erin sighed and shook her head. She had a feeling the main base of operations wouldn't be listed within the database but regardless they needed to check it out to make sure.

"At least it only leaves one base to find." Erin whispered softly, they had to look at the bright side. Vlad nodded, Erin was right at least they didn't have to worry about finding the training base.

They had made progress tonight, maybe not the type they wanted but they had made progress all the same.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad jolted awake, the memories of his nightmares fading fast. Within a few seconds he couldn't remember what had terrified him. Looking down at Erin he felt relief flood him, she was safe. Something in his dream had made him panic and worry.

Knowing his luck it was the one that was plaguing him more and more. The one where…he shook his head trying to clear it again. If he thought about it he'd dream it.

He gently moved away from Erin, taking care not to jostle her as he extracted his arms from around her. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple as he grabbed his shirt and threw it on. He stood but found a hand clamped around his wrist before he could go very far.

"I'm awake." She told him, softly knowing that he was leaving so he wouldn't wake her. "You don't need to go." Vlad nodded to her.

Vlad slowly stretched back down along the camp beds. Vlad shuffled himself around the small camp beds. There was definitely no way there could possibly be a comfortable position on the bed. Erin twisted herself round to face him. She knew exactly how he felt.

The two camp beds were tied together with string. Neither was willing to risk falling down the centre of the beds if they separated while they slept.

The room wasn't exactly private either; they shared with Tess, Robin, Ingrid and Bertrand. Vlad wanted to actually have some privacy for once. He'd never valued it so much in his life. He only wanted to spend some time alone with Erin without worrying about looking over his shoulder all the time. He wasn't the only one who felt that way because Ingrid was getting easier to rile with every passing day.

"Its time we went back to the school, the mirror's unprotected while we're here." Vlad whispered to her, the silence being too much for him.

Erin knew the truth right away; it wasn't just in an effort to protect the mirror. "Vlad you hate being cooped up." He gave a reluctant nod; it had felt good to get out of the castle for a few hours. "And this place has too many memories for you." She summarised, Erin knew what would happen if he stayed there for too long. "You've been having nightmares Vlad, nightmares about this place."

He didn't think Erin would notice, not if he managed to regulate and control his emotions when he woke up so she wouldn't notice. He should have known Erin knew him too well. The few hours away from the castle had helped numb the nightmares, giving him a few extra hours of sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him softly.

"I didn't want you to worry about me."

"You might be the sweetest vampire but you can be the most stupid vampire too." He chuckled at her candid comment, looking downwards. "I worry about you all the time when you go off on your own. Sometimes to stop a nightmare you have to talk about a nightmare."

Vlad considered her words nodding. "It a bunch of jumbled memories." He told her softly. "They never end the way they're supposed to." He leaned forward resting his head against hers. He couldn't speak about them, well at least not the one that was the worst.

Erin knew he couldn't tell her yet; she wouldn't push him to tell her. She changed the subject. "What are you going to do about Stokely Castle?" Vlad gave her a confused look. "Legally the Draculas still own it. Its your castle."

Vlad shook his head, "It isn't my home anymore."

As much as he'd always loved Stokely he didn't think he could live there again, not with what it had been turned into. Or at the very least until every trace of rebel had been ripped from it. Until it was back to the way it used to be and the war was over he wouldn't be free of the nightmares that were plaguing him.

"Why don't you have it as a base?" Erin asked softly. Vlad gave her a confused look, "The rebels have left a lot of information here as well as equipment. Why don't we use it? It'd be easier than ripping everything back out and transferring it."

"I can't be in charge of two bases. I have the wolves as well to look after until they have a new leader. I'm useless here, I don't know anything about retrieving data…" She placed a finger on his lips cutting him off.

"It doesn't always have to be up to you Vlad, other people need to start helping." She reached up and brushed his cheek, "If you keep going like this you're going to make yourself ill." The nightmares were wearing him down, she wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to go on if everyone left everything up to him.

Bertrand and Ingrid were doing everything they could to make this easier on him. "Bertrand and Ingrid…"

Erin shook her head, "I mean the Council and Jonno." As much as Jonno was their ally she believed he was leaving most of the main decisions to Vlad and it wasn't helping him in any way.

"I don't trust the Council." Vlad told her softly, reminding her. No one trusted the Council that's why they were kept on a short leash.

"Give Jonno command of this base, he'll do a good job. He knows the castle well enough," Erin voice her idea. Vlad chuckled remembering all the times Jonno and his Dad had sneaked around trying to slay them. "He'll do the right thing, they know how to assess everything here and retrieve information, leave a small number of vampires and wolves as well so no one can claim they'll work against us."

"Sometimes I think you should be the one in charge." He muttered kissing her softly.

Erin couldn't resist, "I am, you just don't know it yet." She teased in between kisses. Vlad laughed breaking away from her completely. "Do you think we should tell them now?" Erin asked, as far as she was concerned the quicker she took Vlad away from Stokely Castle the more relaxed he'd be.

"Might as well while we're up." Everyone else would be up now, Vlad had to be up when the slayers were to co-ordinate things. The vampires would be doing their share of helping now.

The roar came through the castle, "VLAD! INGRID! ERIN!" The pair groaned, Vlad rolled off the camp bed before holding his hands out to Erin. She took his hands and he pulled her up.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count handed the letter to Bertrand a half gleeful-half panicked look on his face. He remembered the last time all too well. He'd been putting off telling Vlad and Ingrid for a couple of days, he knew how they'd react.

Bertrand spoke softly; he knew Vlad's feelings on this matter. "You'd better break the news gently to Vlad."

Robin was the one who laughed, "Actually its Ingrid I'd be more worried about."

Bertrand gave Robin a confused glance, he didn't understand why there would be more concern about Ingrid's reaction than Vlad's.

A low murmur was heard on the other side of the door, growing closer with every passing second. It opened silently – the rebels must have oiled the hinges – Erin let out a low laugh at something Vlad said, his eyes sparkled with humour. Ingrid rolled her eyes behind them struggling not to show how much Vlad's comment had amused her. Ingrid had met them in the hallway.

"I've had a letter. It came a few days ago." The Count told them, Bertrand waved it lightly. Vlad didn't like the look of seriousness on his mentor's face at the letter. It looked like it had been crumpled down in the corner of a pocket. "You've got to come back to the school."

Well that took care of Vlad and Erin telling them that they wanted to go back to the school.

Panic flared through Vlad, the Count wouldn't call him back unless it was important. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe you should sit down?" Robin suggested to Ingrid. He pulled out the wooden chair, offering it to her. Ingrid folded her arms, she hated being treated like a delicate flower.

"Okay who's died?" She shot an annoyed glance towards Robin who gulped at her next words. "As Robin will be joining them next."

"It's not whose died." The Count began, some nervousness was obvious in his voice, "It's who's coming…"

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Unwanted Guests

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry people couldn't find the new story yesterday; I had problems uploading it onto the system. For some reason it wouldn't show._

_After today all posts will be no later than 9.30pm._

Chapter 3: Unwanted Guests

"It's not whose died." The Count began, some nervousness was obvious in his voice, "It's who's coming…"

Ingrid's eyes narrowed and Robin wisely darted backwards a few steps. "Who's coming?" She asked.

The Count stood up quickly, "Actually it can wait, I'm sure you've got more important…" Vlad grabbed his father's arm as he tried to dart past him and his sister. She pulled him backwards

"Who's coming?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

The Count opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to work out how exactly to word it.

"You like them." He tried.

Ingrid and Vlad shared an irritated glance, which meant they really didn't like who was coming. Robin shaking his head proved their thoughts.

"DAD!" Ingrid snapped tired of beating around the bush.

"Your Uncle Ivan." Vlad groaned and spun slightly. He remembered all too well the last time they'd come.

If Ivan was coming that meant Olga was coming.

"I thought he was leaving it for a few hundred years?"

The Count's face turned into a sneer. "He forgot about Olga." Girls caused nothing but trouble. Olga was turning sixteen; they needed her to face the mirror.

"How long are they staying this time? Long enough to try to take over the world again?" Robin wasn't exactly being sarcastic, he hated that he'd been banned from the castle last time.

"They haven't said…" Vlad groaned; that was all he needed a newborn vampire under his feet. At least he could watch what she was up to.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid had been very quiet since the announcement. Bertrand stepped closer to Ingrid as Vlad looked out the corner of his eye at her. She'd turned a very violent shade of grey.

At least she hadn't screamed at the top of her lungs and woken the slayers or the wolves – yet.

He mentally counted one…two…three…four…five…

Erin jumped as the chair Robin had pull out for Ingrid burst into flames. Immediately Vlad stood in front of Erin, just in case she was accidentally targeted. Ingrid wouldn't deliberately injure Erin but she had an amazing knack for hitting things that fireballs ricocheted from.

Ingrid let out a roar of anger; she hated Olga with a vengeance. Another fireball shot into the air, hitting the chandelier and it deflected, as Vlad had feared. Vlad extended his hand palm upwards and the fireball flew into it where he extinguished it safely.

Bertrand placed a hand on Ingrid's shoulder and immediately she calmed. Vlad looked at Ingrid curiously, checking that she had calmed he didn't move from in front of Erin until she pushed him to the side. Vlad stumbled slightly as he was pushed, he knew better than to believe Erin would stay behind him when all signs of danger had passed.

Erin gave him an apologetic smile as she realised she'd used more force than was necessary.

Ingrid was still tense from her outburst, another major question on her mind. "Where is *she* going to stay?" Vlad could tell Ingrid wanted to substitute the word 'she' for something far less polite.

The Count opened his mouth speak before looking indignant as Vlad answered. "We'll sort that out later." He didn't want to be around when the Count told Ingrid her room would be used.

Ingrid folded her arms, determined to get her words in before it was decided. "Right Vlad can move out of his room and she can have it."

"Hang on, what about Erin?"

"Fine," Ingrid considered, "I'll let Erin can share with me." Sharing with Erin was far better than sharing with Olga.

Vlad shook his head, arms folded across his chest. "I'm married so I'm not moving out of my room. Besides I'm not leaving Erin alone in her condition."

Robin chose to speak, but it wasn't his wisest decision, "Didn't you share with Olga before? You can share again."

"Well I'm not sharing with her again!"

The Count pointed at Ingrid, "You get married then you won't have to give her your room."

Erin watched the argument with amusement. She raised her hand, feeling like she was back in school and answering a question. Vlad noticed and gestured with his hand to her, every Dracula turned to face her. "What about my old room? The coffin is still in there."

"I agree." Ingrid chipped in quickly. Vlad nodded along with Robin and Bertrand. The Count had been overruled completely.

"Fine." He finally conceded, slightly annoyed at the way everyone had bypassed him. "But I hope you remember your mother's going to be there."

Vlad had forgotten about Magda, he knew that Ivan hated her. That was someone else on their side against their mother.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin leaned back against Vlad as he sat against the wall; his arms were around her middle resting on her stomach. Erin rested her head on his shoulder tilting it up to look at him.

"Your dad's looking forward to Ivan visiting." Erin noted – it just seemed to be the Olga part he dreaded.

Vlad shuddered at the memory, "When uncle Ivan and Dad get together its pure hell. They love nothing more than hunting and biting." Although he did have to credit his uncle with introducing him to the existence of soy blood.

"He does know of the treaty?"

"He should do."

Erin was confused, "Why wasn't he at our wedding?"

Vlad winced at how to word the answer, "There's a bit of a rift over Boris there."

Vlad was held accountable for letting Boris try on the crown; he didn't know that it would kill him though. If Vlad had announced he was the Chosen One the moment he found out, the crown would have automatically been given to him when the Grand High Vampire was slain – apparently – and Boris would still be alive. Somehow Vlad couldn't see Boris actually doing that.

He shouldn't say it but at least he didn't have to worry about Boris' promise of revenge on him personally anymore.

"I thought Boris wanted to kill you all and take over." Why would Ivan mourn a son who tried to murder him?

"Yeah…but he was his only male heir." No matter what Boris had done it came down to inheritance. "Now everything goes to a girl and when she marries it goes into her husband's clan."

"Don't you mean *if* Vlad?" Robin's voice interrupted making them jump. He gave them a curious look. "What are you doing down there?"

"Practicing for a boat race." Vlad muttered under his breath, looking away.

Robin clutched at his stomach in pure sarcasm, shaking as he mock laughed. "HA. HA. Very funny."

Erin slapped Vlad's leg gently, scolding him for being sarcastic to his best friend. "We're trying to stay out of the way of the slayers."

"It is a bit of a mad house in there." Robin conceded sitting down opposite to them. He turned the conversation back around to the topic beforehand. "Ingrid took it well."

He adjusted his seating, how Vlad and Erin could find it comfortable was beyond him. He brushed underneath him, "AH!" He cried as his hand came across something silky that wouldn't come off.

"For garlic's sake Robin it's only a cobweb!" Vlad told his friend, it didn't even compare to what Renfield served them half the time. "OW!" He cried suddenly as Erin slapped him on the leg. "What was that for?"

"Swearing in front of the baby." Erin told him as a matter of fact, not apologetic in the least. Vlad didn't swear very often but she didn't want the baby to become accustomed to it before it was even born.

Robin shook his head just as confused as Vlad. "It's not even born yet."

"Think of it as practice then for when it's born." She told them both. Scientists had proved babies in the womb responded to sounds and voices, she didn't want it to respond to any swear words.

"Garlic, flapping and fog are no where near as bad as shi…OW!" Erin flicked a small pebble at Robin, hitting him squarely in the shoulder. Robin rubbed it, trying to get the pain to numb and disappear.

"I don't want any used around the baby – especially breather swear words." This clearly meant a lot to Erin so Vlad nodded.

"Looks like you're back to bun fight, golf balls and sausages." Robin added making Vlad laugh, Erin looked between them not understanding the reference.

"Dad banned certain words around the castle years ago, called them swear words. Bun fight is sunlight, golf balls is garlic and sausages…"

"Stakes." She worked out, Vlad nodded. It wouldn't work on her though; any swearing around the baby was banned from now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin tipped her head up to look at Vlad. "What's Olga like?" Vlad tossed her a sceptical look. Erin turned to Robin, looking for help on the matter, "She can't be that bad?"

"She's a fla…" Robin remembered what happened to Vlad and decided to omit his colourful word, "Nightmare."

"Every vampire's a nightmare." Ingrid gave them both a sceptical look.

"You know Ingrid…"

"Yeah."

"Well…" Robin didn't think he could explain clearly enough, "Olga's much worse."

Ingrid could be vile and cruel, she'd already shown that many times especially nearly forcing Vlad into an arranged marriage.

Robin couldn't believe Vlad was forgetting one major detail, "Aren't you terrified she'll drain the power from the blood mirror like Boris did?"

"The mirror's protected." Vlad assured him, "The power can't be drained otherwise she'll turn to dust. Most of the power's in me anyway, it can't be removed like it could from Dad and Uncle Ivan." His reflection had held most of the power that Boris had drained; now it was inside him and his reflection couldn't be removed from him.

Robin accepted his words; he didn't trust Olga at all. She wanted to be a vampire goddess just like Ingrid had. "She'll be dust within a week then."

Erin rolled her eyes at the negative opinion they had of Olga. "She can't be that evil." Vlad and Robin gave her a sceptical look.

"Olga was brought up with attention and obvious love, Ingrid wasn't. Ingrid's the way she is for a reason, Olga is that way by nature."

Erin shuddered at the thought at someone being evil because they wanted to be. Ingrid's evil was a defence mechanism.

Vlad looked down at his watch, it was almost nightfall. If they ever wanted to leave and go back to the school he needed to speak to Jonno. He should be back now from his errand at the slayer HQ. "I'd better go speak to Jonno."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	4. Home

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Young Dracula tomorrow . I miss it being on a Monday and Tuesday. It needs to be brought out on DVD._

Chapter 4: Home

Vlad wrapped his arms around Erin from behind. She dropped the shirts to the ground in her surprise. Erin gently rubbed his right forearm where it had been broken. Vlad broke the embrace to grab the shirts before handing them back to her. His plaid shirts were getting a little threadbare from both of them wearing them. She'd already had to sow the buttons back onto them more than once after they snapped off from being stretched across her stomach.

She'd been putting it off as long as possible but she definitely needed maternity clothes now.

"Home." He whispered making her laugh. She continued to fold the shirts and put them in the drawers.

"Feels strange without turning a corner and walking into someone." She chuckled, Vlad nodded into her hair.

He was tired of bumping into slayers and wolves every time he turned around. He was used to vampires being underfoot but nearly 150 of the allies were too much. He was looking forward to enjoying the piece and quiet for a short while. Jonno was more than capable of running the base while Todd ran the Slayers HQ; Ryan was remaining there as well as the one in charge of the vampires. Vlad wasn't prepared to let the wolves run it especially after Lucas' idiocy.

"What time are they arriving?"

She let out a giggle as he kissed her neck, "Later." He didn't really care; the longer they were free of his relatives the happier he was. Sometime after midnight was all he knew. He didn't have to meet them as he did when he was younger; they had to come to him out of respect for their leader.

Erin suddenly stiffened in his arms. Vlad sped around her until he stood in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He searched her frozen expression with panic, slowly her face melted into a smile. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, she rested her own on top of it. "What…"

"Just wait." She told him. The confusion on his face refused to disappear but she knew it would in a few minutes.

"I can't fe…" Then it happened, a gentle tap against his hand. He grinned up at her; Erin committed his smile to memory. Vlad felt another soft tap against his hand. The first kicks.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

"GET OUT!" Ingrid roared as Vlad and Erin neared the doors. Erin paused and gave Vlad a curious glance. She couldn't be talking to them, she didn't even know they were there.

The throne room door flew back with a bang and a figure bolted towards them. Immediately Vlad and Erin separated and flattened themselves against the walls making a hole for the figure to dive through.

The Renfield shaped blur sped passed them the fastest Vlad had ever seen him move. For Renfield to run like that Ingrid must really be in a bad mood.

"AND TAKE THIS WITH YOU!"

An A5 sized black object flew towards her and Erin's survival instinct kicked in. Erin ducked quickly but found she didn't have to as Vlad caught the object in his hand a foot in front of her. She let out a sigh of relief as she straightened herself.

Vlad curiously opened the velvet-covered black box; it creaked as its hinges were opened. Erin gasped at the contents. Inside rested a diamond-encrusted necklace. It was an inch wide and was clearly a choker.

Vlad lifted up the card, he let out a groan at the simple message:

'To my darling from Lucius'

Vlad couldn't tell which was the worst 'Lucius' or 'darling'.

It looked like Lucius was still interested in Ingrid. It had been a month since the last incident. Vlad had thought Bertrand's threat and his combined had warned him off but it looked like he wanted to woo her from afar. Buy himself into her affections. Bribery only worked if Vlad was the one doing the bribery – he had the only thing no one else could offer her: power.

"What do you want?" Ingrid snapped at them as soon as they crossed the threshold of the room.

"Soy blood." Erin told her grabbing two bottles off the top of the blood cabinet. Ingrid softened her look, Erin had come to recognise it as her form of apology. She handed Vlad a bottle who quickly ripped off the lid and began to drink.

If Ivan was going to consume as much blood as possible and leaving temptation in the room then Vlad was going to make sure he was as full as possible to stop any urges appearing.

Vlad held up the box, "We found your 'gift'." Found was the politest word, Erin had banned him from using anything stronger around the baby.

"He thinks he can buy himself a wife." Ingrid huffed, slamming herself down into her seat.

Vlad leaned on the table, his arms bracing him as he bent towards her. "There is a solution."

Ingrid tipped her head sceptical. "What is that?"

Erin winced she really wished Vlad wasn't going to broach this topic.

"If you just admitted you liked Bertrand…"

"I do not like Bertrand!" Ingrid snarled at him, she was still in love with Will…wasn't she? Will was her soul mate, there was no way she could have two. "He's my friend."

"Lucius is going to use that against you." Vlad warned her. "He sees you as a single, powerful vampiress. There's nothing to stop him pursuing you."

"I told him…"

"No matter what you told him, he's of the old school. He just thinks you're playing hard to get."

"How would you know? With your happy marriage and baby on the way? Not everyone can be that way. Will was…"

Vlad folded his arms, he'd heard this all before. "Change the record Ingrid. You were in love with Will but you've moved on, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Ingrid's eyes began to sparkle. "You've never lost the one you loved…"

"No I haven't!" Vlad snapped. "At least he's dust and its over. Erin would have been still alive if I married…"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Erin shouted angrily, looking at the siblings with a maternal streak in her. She wasn't sure how she was going to cope with Vlad, Ingrid and the baby when they resorted to the level of four year olds. She was almost expecting one of them to stick their tongue out at the other in an effort to have the last word. "JUST FOR ONCE ACT LIKE YOU'RE 18 AND 20!"

Vlad began to apologise hating how good his wife was at unnerving him. "Look sorry Ingrid I shouldn't have said Will is dust…"

"That's all you're apologising for?"

"Vlad! Ingrid!" Erin snapped stopping them from arguing again. "How about we all apologise and promise not to bring up the fact Ingrid's in love with Bertrand again?" Erin froze as she realised what she'd said, praying Ingrid hadn't picked it up.

Unfortunately Ingrid had picked up on her words, "*In* love with?"

Vlad grinned at her; Erin had put her foot in it this time.

"You know what carry on arguing, I'm going to go over there and read." Erin spun herself round, glad she couldn't blush anymore. She slowly lowered herself into the seat before twisting and stretching out along its length, grabbing a nearby book opening it at any page and beginning to read.

"I'm going to say this for the last time, Bertrand is my friend." With that Ingrid walked from the room.

Erin looked up at a chuckling Vlad; she gave him a questioning look. "She didn't deny being in love with him." He made his way over to Erin, he lifter her feet up so he could sit down as she began to chuckle along with him.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and the rest of his family waited in the archway. Ivan never could arrive on time. Vlad stood tall, he refused to wear his leathers to greet them, instead opting for a dark shirt and trousers, he didn't want Erin to feel left out as she couldn't fit into either of their leathers anymore and so had resorted to a flowing summer dress. Bertrand seemed to have the same idea as Vlad, he was wearing his usual blue combination and Ingrid was…well…Ingrid. She leaned against the archway picking at her nails.

Vlad wrapped an arm around Erin's shoulders. Erin rubbed her stomach lightly, a habit she'd developed over the last month. She gave Vlad a small smile. "You can go in if you want." He told her softly.

"I'm staying here Vlad." She whispered back to him. She wanted to meet her extended family, especially Olga who seemed to have rattled everyone's cages on her last visit.

"I should be the one going inside, meeting your brother once was enough." Magda moaned.

The Count retorted, "You shouldn't have insulted his wife." Magda was the one who started the argument.

"The clothes she was wearing were so 17th Century."

"We can't all have wolves who will buy the latest fashions."

"I hadn't met Patrick then Bon-Bons." The Count shuddered at her use of the nickname. "Anyway you should have stuck up for me not that half wit."

"She's actually quite gifted." The Count bragged to annoy Magda but she wasn't going to stand for it.

"I meant your brother."

Vlad's jaw clenched. He let go of Erin to face his mother and the Count. "I don't want another war starting I'm already dealing with one." Vlad warned menacingly. "If I even sniff the slightest conflict I'm stripping Uncle Ivan, mum and you of your vampire powers," Vlad could do it, now he knew how to stop the mirror from being drained he'd also learned how to put power back into the mirror.

"She started…" A typical phrase.

"Don't think I won't!" Vlad continued talking over his father. "Is that clear?" The Count nodded, agreeing to his son.

"Darling…"

Vlad looked at his mother with distain; if anyone was going to start an argument she was going to be that person. Ingrid had unfortunately inherited that trait from her. "Is that clear mum?"

"Yes Vlad."

Renfield ran towards them, his feet clomping against the cobbles in the courtyard. "Masters they're here."

Ingrid brushed herself down, removing any trace of the crumbling brickwork she'd been leaning against. Vlad reached down and linked his fingers with Erin's. This was the moment they'd all been dreading.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ivan looked exactly the same as he had before, except there seemed to be a slightly more vicious look in his eye as he gazed at his nephew. Vlad might have avoided his gaze a few years before but now he maintained it. Ivan gave him a brisk nod.

"This is Erin?" He asked, looking at his niece–in–law. Erin curtseyed respectfully for the Dracula elder. "Charming." He had a genuine smile on his face as he looked down at her. Erin stood to her full height and smiled back at him.

"Pleased to meet you Ivan Dracula." He looked surprised at her correct pronunciation of the Dracula name; it only endeared her further to him.

Ivan moved on to greet Bertrand and Ingrid. Vlad had made it clear that women were to be treated equal so he needed to address Ingrid as well.

Olga hadn't changed she'd only grown taller. Her fashion sense was still the same. Standing next to Ivan he could see the family resemblance, at least he didn't have to worry about Boris this time. She looked towards Ingrid and immediately a calculating gleam appeared in her eyes.

Olga curtseyed with a sweet smile at Vlad, "Your Grandness."

"Please…" Ingrid drew out under her breath. Robin chuckled at Ingrid's comment.

"It's not going to work Olga." Vlad quickly told his cousin, he knew what she was really like.

Ivan gave Magda a quick acknowledgement. "Magda." He knew she was saying there under arrest. He really didn't think the wimpire had it in him, the fact that he stood up to his mother proved that there was some hope in him yet.

"Ivan." She returned politely.

"IVAN!" The Count hugged his brother, Ivan returned the hug. "How was your trip?"

"Thirsty." He spoke, his fangs extending as he looked at Robin.

"We've got some Russian Tsar inside…" The Count quickly interrupted pushing Ivan towards the entrance to the school, Vlad would be murderous if Ivan bit any breather. The other vampires followed dragging their heels. The torture had begun.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Dinner passed in a slightly tense atmosphere. Olga was being perfectly polite as she ate and spoke. Ingrid and Vlad were only answering when they were directly addressed. Erin and Bertrand were struggling to fill in the gaps of conversation just to try and lighten the atmosphere but only succeeding in making it heavier.

The moment Ivan vanished from the room after gorging himself on blood Olga façade dropped. She looked at Erin with a smirk, "Can see why she doesn't fit into her leather, she's too fat."

Erin wasn't one who usually bothered with her weight but Olga had crossed a line. She made to move forward to teach the young vampire some manners but Vlad shook his head. Olga could do much worse.

Erin simply clicked her fingers making Olga jump and recoil. Ingrid began to laugh, Erin wasn't going to use her powers on Olga just let her know she would use them if she upset her.

Olga sat herself down and looked up at Erin petulantly. Erin wasn't going to apologise for frightening her, it was just a casual warning anyway.

"So Ingrid," Olga finally said moving her gaze from Erin. "Still living with your dad? Thought you wanted to get out."

"I'm living with my brother actually." Ingrid corrected, Vlad had power and it really was the best place to be during the war.

"So that's why he gave you a seat on the Council." Olga nodded grinning as Ingrid bristled.

"Ingrid earned that seat." Bertrand interrupted, before Ingrid could answer and dig a hole for herself.

'_I see what you mean about her.'_ Erin told Vlad making him jump slightly, he'd been focussed on the 'conversation' in front of him.

Olga seemed to notice Bertrand for the first time, her interest was more spiked by the fact he'd defended her cousin. "You are?" She smiled sweetly at him; Bertrand was confused at her sudden change in attitude.

"Bertrand de Fortunessa." He bowed slightly, in respect from the era he was born. Four hundred years was too long to break habits of etiquette that had been installed in him from the day he was born.

Olga flushed at Bertrand's formal attention. Ingrid's eyes narrowed at Olga's reaction, with a few brisk strides she grabbed Bertrand by the arm and pulled him away from her cousin protectively.

Vlad bit his tongue and averted his gaze downwards at his sister's actions. So much for her not having any feelings for Bertrand. That looked like jealousy to him.

He nudged Erin's shoulder gesturing to Ingrid cousin tearing a strip from Bertrand for being polite to her cousin when he should have been on her side.

Olga seemed to be looking around the room with interest.

'_There's something you should know about Olga…'_ Vlad whispered, looking back towards his cousin seeing her calculating gleam that refused to disappear. '_What ever Ingrid does, Olga has to do better.'_

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Clothes

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This is the 1st of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

_I hope you enjoy them._

Chapter 5: Clothes

"Where do you think you're going?" The Count asked narrowing his eyes at Vlad and Erin. Robin and Tess automatically stepped back and hid in the shadows of the room.

"Out." Vlad threw his jacket on, ignoring the glares from his father and Uncle.

"You remember what happened last time you went out?" How could he forget, meeting Chloe who tried to kill them all?

"Yes, but we can't put it off any longer." Vlad was sure if they waited any longer Erin wouldn't have any clothes left to wear. Now would be the best time while the rebels were regrouping, that meant it was the safest time to go into town.

"Fine but Ingrid stays and looks after Olga." Ingrid stamped her foot and threw Vlad a desperate look.

"Why doesn't she come with us? Get her used to going out at night." Bertrand supplied before realising that Ingrid would probably want to kill him for the suggestion.

Olga smiled sweetly at Bertrand and Vlad shook his head slightly.

"Good idea," Ivan hastily agreed, "A chance to give me and my brother to go out hunting…" Vlad coughed, "Sight seeing." He corrected with an exaggerated sigh.

Olga smirked at her oldest cousin as she pushed passed her knocking her into Vlad. Vlad cast a nervous glance towards his sister who filled the silence with the grinding of her teeth.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Tess pulled Erin into the nearby shop, whoever had convinced her that this was a good idea needed to be staked. Ingrid and Olga followed them inside; she wasn't convinced of Tess' ability to keep the peace between them.

Vlad, Bertrand and Robin had been left behind as the women took over. Erin was dragging her heels she really didn't like clothes shopping.

Olga looked around the shop; she'd never actually been inside a clothes shop before. They had a range of things in a variety of colours.

Tess and Ingrid were piling clothes into a basket for Erin and within two minutes had filled the basket and pushing a dreading Erin towards the changing rooms.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stuffed another shirt into the basket, "I never realised vampires actually went shopping. I just assumed you made clothes yourself." Robin told him hovering directly over his shoulder.

"I prefer breather clothes to leather." He smiled at his friend.

Bertrand picked at a nearby blue shirt; disgusted at the material it was made from.

"Have you told her?" Robin asked Vlad quietly. "About what the rebels have planned for the baby?" It was the first time Robin had been able to broach the topic without fearing Erin would walk in.

Jonno had found a file detailing everything about Erin and the baby, including future plans for the child.

"No." Vlad answered tossing another shirt into the basket. He didn't need to try them on he knew what already fit him.

Robin shook his head. "She has a right to know,"

"She already has an idea." Vlad told him wanting to end the conversation. Erin knew they had something planned for the baby, he knew that from the way he talked.

"Vlad…"

"Okay I'll go and tell her that they want to rip the baby from her the second its born and study it, close to dissecting it, to find how our powers work. Do you think that's really going to help her?"

Vlad didn't want her becoming stressed; they'd already nearly lost the baby once.

"They wouldn't hurt it." Robin told him, they wouldn't be that cruel to kill a helpless child. Erin's parents might be vile but even they wouldn't do this to their own grandchild. 

"It's half pureblood vampire, they'd never accept it."

Bertrand finally relaxed his tense posture and spoke, "Erin's already seen the file." He informed them making the pair spin round to face Bertrand, "She thinks Vlad doesn't know. Mina gave it to her to read. She didn't want to worry you." It sounded like something Erin would do.

Vlad groaned, while he supposed it was a good thing in a way that Erin knew he didn't like the idea that there already was a breakdown in communication.

Looking at the basket he decided he had enough clothes, he'd even found a few larger t-shirts that Erin could use. For some reason the only thing that could make her feel more comfortable every now and again were his t-shirts and he knew that before long even his old ones wouldn't fit her.

Vlad picket up the basket with ease, he knew breathers would usually struggle under the heavy weight of denim, and thick cotton, drawing a few admiring looks from the women shopping for their boyfriends and husbands.

Robin smiled politely at them as Bertrand and Vlad made a beeline towards the girls.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga reached out and touched the silky material of the jacket; it was strange to feel something so smooth. She was used to the rough cotton of her dresses that her mother had bought her. She hated the clothes she was forced to wear.

"Olga?" Erin asked softly making the youngest Dracula spin and face her. "You okay?" Granted they hadn't gotten off to the best start when they first met but Erin was trying her best to make Olga feel welcome.

"I'm fine." She immediately brushed her concern off; Erin smiled softly as she looked at the clothes behind Olga.

"That jacket would suit you." She offered as an olive branch, "If you'd like it I'll get it for you."

Olga seemed to consider her offer before her face hardened, "I don't need your charity."

"I'm not offering charity and I only offer anything once." Erin told her sharply, "I'm asking if you want to get some new clothes, but if I'm not worth your attention then…"

"You're my Queen what else am I supposed to do other than obey you?" She smirked, "And kiss the ground you walk on."

"Erin?" A new voice asked softly, Erin gave Vlad a sharp nod.

Olga folded her arms over the chest. "Oh the king's here too, ready to defend his wife."

Thunder rumbled as Erin spoke, her anger at Olga clear. Olga needed a kick up the backside and she was so tempted to be the one who gave it to her. "You know what Olga you can be such a spoiled brat. I've met slayers like you and each one of them ended up dead or lonely. You've got your transformation coming up and the slightest problem from you I'll push you into the nearest sun beam."

Olga looked at Erin and knew she was telling the truth, she nodded Erin wasn't going to let her get away with anything. "I'm sorry." Vlad's eyes widened at Olga's genuine apology. "I'd like the jacket."

"Go and see if you'd like anything else." Erin told her as a matter of fact. Olga nodded and went around the shop looking at various items. Erin gestured for Tess to follow Olga and help her out.

"How did you do that?" Ingrid asked in awe, she'd never seen Olga taken down a peg or two before.

"I told her I'm not standing any nonsense from her." Although she hadn't said it in so many words Olga had understood the gist of it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid grabbed Bertrand and dragged him towards the men's clothes looking like she meant business. Bertrand looked like he didn't exactly appreciate her criticism of his clothes. "Did you find anything you liked?" Vlad asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Erin shook her head. "With Ingrid who likes black and Tess who likes bright colours? It doesn't help I can't see my reflection." Tears sparkled in her eyes; Vlad pulled her into his arms. "Sorry." She whispered, recently it wasn't her anger that spiked it was her ability to burst into tears at a moments notice. "I just don't want to look like a mini Ingrid or look ridiculous in front of our kind."

"You could never look like Ingrid or ridiculous." He whispered into her ear, he stepped back wiping away her tears with his fingers. "Come on, let's see what you've got."

He looked inside her basket scrutinising the clothes inside. He laughed at the bright colours. He pulled out the pinks without hesitation along with the orange, purple and green clothes. He left in a few yellow smock tops, reds, various shades of blues and blacks.

Erin smiled at him, "I should have ditched the others." Vlad knew her choice of style better than the others any day.

"Try them on." He told her taking her back towards the changing rooms. Robin stood there like a spare part unsure what to do. "Me and Robin will wait outside." He told her handing her the items.

Erin nodded and shut the door; it bounced off the framed before she drew the bolt across locking it.

YEKNODELTTILLYEKNODELTTIL

The pair waited a few minutes before Erin's voice wafted through the door towards them.

"Don't laugh." She warned. Her head came around the door, a nervous smile on her face. "Ingrid suggested it for Council meetings." Vlad and Robin nodded promising they wouldn't laugh. She opened the door widely and stepped out.

Vlad stared at her long black dress. Erin shuffled slightly under his gaze. She nervously tugged on the collar that was high from the back but that was a slight square cut around the front. Her crest had been gently laid on top. She tugged on the tight sleeves slightly.

The dress fell gracefully to the floor, it was a snug fit but not restrictive, the material would accommodate her changing size as the baby developed and grew.

In truth it looked quite vampiric and regal. Vlad was sure no one would mind her wearing it, that's if they even noticed it was a breather design.

"I look stupid."

Vlad and Robin shook their heads. Robin's jaw was hanging open at the sight of her. "You look awesome." Robin complicated, his voice slightly high pitched.

"Phone." Vlad managed to get out. Erin looked confused before disappearing into the cubical and handing him her phone. He held it up to her making sure he had the whole of her body on the screen before snapping the picture. He passed it back to her; Erin studied the photo of herself. She didn't look as bad as she thought she did. "You look beautiful." He complimented, her head ducked down in embarrassment.

Vlad tilted her head back up before kissing her softly, Erin placed a hand on his chest as he cupped her cheek, taking care not to touch the dress in case he damaged it before they'd even paid for it. He tilted his head slightly so his mouth could slide over hers easier.

Robin coughed; annoyed at his friends forgetting he was there. Erin drew away slightly embarrassed at getting caught up in the moment, "Anything else to try on?" Robin asked. Erin nodded before disappearing back inside.

"At least you didn't drool mate." Robin teased, chuckling at Vlad's expression.

The smock tops fitted her perfectly with plenty of room to spare. The yellow tops had been discarded as definitely not suiting her. Erin had picked a few summer dresses that would easily pass for formal wear in front of the Council. She'd managed to sneak in some more t-shirts.

By the end of her changing room session very little of what Tess and Ingrid had supplied remained in the basket. Robin had volunteered to be gopher, fetching and returning items of clothing for Erin. Vlad hoisted one of the two filled baskets into his arms before picking up his own basket of clothes. Robin grabbed the other one, gasping slightly under the weight – Erin really had packed a lot into the small basket.

Robin wished he had some of the physical strength they seemed to have.

Erin felt a small vibration in her pocket; she knew what it was immediately. She paused making Vlad stop as well, Robin heaved with the exertion of holding the basket, dropping it to the floor with a bang.

Erin pulled out her phone; looking at the caller I.D. she wondered what Tess wanted. Tess spoke before she could even say 'hello'.

"We've got a slight problem."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	6. Fool

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The 2nd of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

Chapter 6: Fool

Erin looked around the shop trying to locate her friend, she eventually found her with Olga hiding behind one of the display racks. Tess gestured around the corner to the till, Olga didn't have a clue what was going on. Although she had an inkling that it was something to do with the war.

At the till stood Patrick, he was buying something – then again he never could go long without his fashion clothes. If he was here that meant the others were here too. Seeing him had at least provided them with the intel the rebels were in the area. They waited but no one joined him.

Vlad went to step forward Patrick's betrayal still in his mind. Bertrand grabbed his arm, holding him in place. "We can't do anything in here."

"He betrayed us." Bertrand nodded in agreement understanding how Vlad felt.

"We can't expose ourselves to the breathers."

"I can't let him escape." Vlad hissed at him.

"Bertrand's not saying that Vlad." Ingrid told him softly, "There's too many witnesses inside," A smile crossed her face, "But outside its night." Night meant they could hide in the shadows. No one would notice him confronting Patrick in the darkness.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as Patrick had paid for his clothes, the vampires stepped out of their hiding places. Robin struggled along behind Erin and Vlad.

"You need to pay for these." Vlad told Erin.

"Vlad the clothes can wait." She protested, dropping them to the floor. Robin followed suit.

Vlad picked them back up stubbornly, "We don't know when we'll be able to get them again. Just buy them. I'll deal with Patrick." Robin groaned and picked the basket back up.

"Vlad…" Erin dropped it again so Robin took it he could drop them as well.

"You need them Erin, I'll be fine." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He addressed Bertrand, "Keep an eye on them, make sure Erin stays here."

Erin's face tightened, _"That won't stop me."_

"_I know, but it'll be practice for Bertrand." _ Vlad answered back, Erin chuckled glad Bertrand couldn't hear their mental thoughts.

He squeezed her fingers, "Give me ten minutes."

He was being optimistic he knew that but he didn't want her to worry too much. He had anger he could use to focus him more if he had to fight the wolf, hopefully it would help him gain the upper hand.

Robin had, had enough of hurting himself trying to carry the heavy baskets, "Are we getting these clothes or not?" He put his hands on his hips looking between Vlad and Erin.

Erin nodded, promising she'd wait – albeit not patiently – Vlad smiled and sped off.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Patrick looked up from his phone as his keen ears detected a soft thud directly in front of him. Only one type of creature made that sound – vampires.

He sniffed the air, he could smell the unique scent of a "Dracula." Patrick laughed. He closed his eyes inhaling deeply smelling the familiar scent of breathers and their cologne, as well as the familiar tang of a half fang on his skin. "Vladimir."

Vlad returned the greeting. "Patrick."

Patrick made a show of looking around the dimly lit park. "I'm not alone." Patrick told him a confident smile across his face.

Vlad sniffed the air, he couldn't smell anyone else. Vlad tipped his head and looked inside Patrick's mind, deliberately causing a throbbing sensation in his head to let him know what he was doing. Patrick's smile fell, as Vlad's grew wider.

"You're lying."

"You're no match for me Chosen One." Patrick smiled holding up an empty vial. Vlad knew he'd bathed himself in the argentalium the same way Chloe had.

"Doesn't that make your fur fall out?" Vlad asked curiously, Patrick's face looked panic stricken as he considered Vlad's words. It hadn't been tested on wolves or breathers.

Patrick's worry was enough to distract him and give Vlad the opportunity to attack. It wasn't strictly honourable but it would probably be the only way Vlad could use his surprise to his advantage.

Vlad cursed as something Patrick had burned him, he could see a garlic belt underneath Patrick's thigh length jacket. He adjusted his arms as Patrick slammed into a nearby tree.

Patrick threw Vlad off him, Vlad rolled along the ground as he tried to stop himself. Patrick followed him closely; he raised his boot preparing to kick Vlad in the stomach. Vlad quickly flew upwards so his enemies foot connected with thin air.

"Your mother was right, you're pathetic." Patrick laughed. Vlad hovered behind Patrick and kicked him hard in the back sending him sprawling along the ground. Patrick stood up and angrily brushed the dirt of his designer jacket.

Patrick only laughed at Vlad's attack. "Is that the best you can do?"

Vlad shook his head, before it snapped backwards as Patrick's fist landed squarely on his jaw. For someone who was quite well built his punch felt more like a tickle than an actual blow.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The assistant looked at Erin with a motherly smile, she watched as Erin nervously rubbed circles on her abdomen. "Is this your first?" The blonde sales assistant asked as she packed the bags – slowly.

"Yeah." Erin nodded, watching the bags being packed. Ingrid and Bertrand hovered in the doorway desperate to escape.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Erin wasn't sure how to answer that. She didn't really have a preference and neither did Vlad. "Or are you just hoping for a healthy baby?" Erin nodded.

She mentally pressed the assistant to go faster, she'd already paid for the clothes all she needed was them to be packed quickly.

Looking at her watch, she saw five minutes had already passed. Looking across to Ingrid, her sister-in-law was making a gesture for her to hurry up. Erin looked at Bertrand a plea on her face. He nodded before speeding after Vlad, he wouldn't ask twice because he was desperate to help Vlad as well.

"Was your fiancée here earlier with you?" Erin had forgotten she hadn't yet worn her wedding ring properly; it was still attached to her crest. "Was he that nice boy in the leather jacket and tidy hair?"

Erin nodded bouncing on her heels; this chitchat was getting her nowhere apart from driving her insane.

Ingrid strode across to her, "Can you hurry up?" She asked rudely, "Erin's fiancée has something planned for her." The assistant was surprised at Ingrid's rudeness before a romantic look took over and she hurried along as Ingrid had requested.

Erin shot Ingrid an annoyed look, only receiving one that said 'well it worked'.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad spun himself backwards out of Patrick's way. An idea crossed his mind as Patrick approached him. He looked down at the ground around Patrick, immediately a ring of fire surrounded him.

Patrick began to laugh as the ring enclosed tighter and tighter. "That's not going to stop me."

Vlad smiled. "It can't burn you but how much heat can you stand?" To emphasise his words the flames shot higher and burned with a greater ferocity. Patrick suddenly stumbled as he realised what the young vampire meant. Vlad concentrated and the ring of fire became thicker as more flames were added.

Patrick stumbled and fell to his knees. The flames eating all the oxygen from the air around him. He began to cough as he struggled to breathe.

Bertrand appeared behind him, he couldn't help protect the others and let Vlad fight Patrick on his own. "Vlad…" He warned.

"I'm just knocking him out."

Bertrand felt relieved that Vlad hadn't succumbed to his baser instincts and ripped Patrick's head from his body.

As if on cue a thump was heard as Patrick fell to the side completely unconscious. Vlad didn't relinquish the flames immediately though, he tipped his head as he brushed Patrick's mind to make certain his unconsciousness wasn't a ploy. Only when he was satisfied did the flames disappear.

"What are you going to do with him now?" Bertrand asked.

"Take him back to the school." He replied simply. They couldn't leave him here, and the wolves had a high price on him. Vlad was in charge of the wolves so he would be able to spare Patrick's life if they wanted him executed, besides Patrick probably held a lot more information about the rebels than he would let on.

"How are we going to get him back?" Bertrand wasn't sure how they'd get Patrick back and look after the others. As if on cue Erin and Ingrid materialised at their side with Robin and Tess. Ingrid vanished before bringing Olga back who pushed Ingrid away making her stumble onto her ankle awkwardly.

Erin reached for Vlad pressing her forehead against him. He nodded telling her he was fine. He pulled away offering Bertrand a half smile before looking upwards, reaching out telepathically with his mind.

Within a few seconds two figures landed behind them silently on the ground. They looked confused at the others wondering why they'd been summoned.

"We were enjoying hun…sightseeing!" The Count corrected before looking at the slightly rumpled state his son was in. "What happened to you?"

"I need you to do something for me." The innocence in Vlad's tone didn't escape his father; he looked behind his son his eyes narrowing in his fury. There was no way he was going to touch that creature.

"No Vladimir!" Ivan gave his brother a confused look, "No." The Count put his hand on his hips challenging his son directly.

Vlad simply folded his arms and refused to back down.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ivan and the Count threw Patrick into the cage before hoisting it up into the air. The Count was rough with the sleeping wolf but Vlad didn't blame him he had helped ruin their lives. Vlad reached out and sealed the cage, no one would be able to break him out of it, and an uncontrollable part of him was looking forward to seeing Patrick try and escape. He'd never seen fur sticking up on end before.

Vlad turned to address Renfield, "Make sure all of the argentalium is off his skin." Renfield nodded grabbing a nearby mop and bucket. It was safer if Renfield stood at a distance to wake him.

"What have you got in there brat?" Ivan asked as he saw Olga clutching a large bag. Olga smiled at him, before genuinely smiling at Erin. Olga never smiled genuinely at anyone, Erin must have made an impression on her.

"Erin bought me some new clothes." It seemed buying Olga something and not wanting anything in return had gone a long way in breaking the ice with Olga. At least that meant one person might be able to control her.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"Nothing Daddy," Everyone winced at the word Daddy, it made Olga sound much sweeter than she actually was. "But I like these better." With that she breezed out of the room

"At least it'll keep her out of my hair for a while." Ivan grumbled, a thankful nod towards Erin.

The Count had been watching the exchange open mouthed, fully expecting his brother to blow his top at Erin instead he'd just let her get away with buying Olga something. He was impressed with Erin's at turning his brother into a grateful vampire.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield was convinced all of the argentalium was off Patrick; there wasn't the smell of garlic and metal that the argentalium usually had anymore. With a glance towards Vlad who nodded he splashed the rest of the water over Patrick's face.

A loud bell echoed and immediately Renfield ran from the room, returning less than a minute later with something clutched in his hand.

Renfield handed Erin a hand delivered note, there was no postage just a typed letter folded in half. "That'll be them giving you an ultimatum." He was so theatrical, how on earth Magda had fallen for him no one knew.

Erin looked at the note, reading it out loud to Patrick, "Take him, we don't need him anymore."

"You're lying!" He snarled. The rebels had told him he was invaluable to them. The information he'd supplied had ensured he couldn't be replaced. He'd helped free their second in command!

Erin held it in front of him; Patrick read it his face growing as pale as a vampire's.

He felt like a fool.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading_


	7. Dye

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The 3rd of 3 Chapters I'm posting tonight._

_Before I forget (again)…I'd like your opinion because I can't decide…should it be a boy or a girl?_

Chapter 7: Dye

"Why can't I write like you?" Wolfie asked as he finished tracing the letters Vlad had left for him, Vlad had copied out the alphabet for Wolfie to practice writing underneath with some words for him to learn. He was taking teaching Wolfie how to read and write as enthusiastically as Erin was. They had planned to enrol Wolfie into the nearby breather school but with the war it was far too dangerous.

"You'll write neatly after practice."

"No, I mean use the same hand as you." Erin immediately looked at her left hand. She smiled and with effort lowered herself to the floor.

"Vlad writes with the same hand as you." She told him, Wolfie automatically moved closer to her. She gently ran her hands through Wolfie's dark hair. "Try it with your left." She conceded. Wolfie grinned at her consent, immediately trying to write with his left hand. His tongue poked out the corner of his mouth as he tried to manipulate his hand to form letters.

"It's hard."

"Which is more comfortable? Left or right." She gestured to his hands, she wasn't sure if he could tell the difference just yet. Wolfie lifted up his right hand. "You're right handed Wolfie, it doesn't matter as long as you can write."

"Can I read now?" He asked changing the subject, Erin looked down; he'd copied out all the words Vlad had given him on the yellow paper.

She gave a soft laugh, "You don't have to ask Wolfie. You can read whenever you want to." He grabbed a book that Ingrid had bought him. "Are you going to read to me?" She asked, gesturing to the book in his hands.

Wolfie nodded, his chest puffing out in pride. He opened the book and began to read. "In a dark, dark wood there was a dark, dark…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin looked up at the clock, rubbing her eyes as she suddenly realised she must have dropped off to sleep. Wolfie was just as out for the count next to her. He snored lightly and wrapped his arm around her stomach tighter. She was annoyed at the rate she grew tired; then again over the last few days she doubted she'd gotten much sleep with Ingrid and Olga's pranks.

It started with a scratch along the side of Ingrid's coffin and the retaliation of Olga's being sawn in half. Nail varnish had been switched with superglue, shampoo had been switched with slime, lemonade was switched with vinegar and clothes had been attacked. She had to admit at the moment the score was 5 – 4 to Olga. Vlad had been right whatever Ingrid did Olga had to do better. She was thankful that Olga was only focussing her attacks on Ingrid instead of the rest of the family, although she was determined to get her to stop those attacks.

Erin jumped as Ingrid appeared behind her. "If Vlad asks for me I'm not here." She snapped.

The last she knew, Vlad had been checking on Patrick before the Council arrived along with a delegation of slayers and Wolves to question him.

"INGRID!" A roar echoed down the corridor. Wolfie startled awake looking at his surroundings before realising where he was.

"Why is Vlad calling for you?"

Ingrid tried to think of something to say. "He's had a little…accident. Which wasn't my fault…at all." She immediately defended herself. Looking very guilty.

"OLGA!" This time it was Bertrand's roar. Ingrid gave her a confused look; she didn't know anything about this one.

A dishevelled Vlad appeared in the room, followed by an equally dishevelled Bertrand. Vlad's hair was sticking up all over the place, and coated in the sticky red liquid – almost syrup. His favourite jacket was slimy.

Bertrand had a vibrant green spot in the middle of his chest and an angry look on his face. Out of the two of them Bertrand was the one who'd gotten off more lightly.

Erin had never seen Vlad so dirty; finger marks covered his face where he'd wiped away the toffee that had dripped into his eyes.

"What happened?" Erin asked from her position on the floor, trying her hardest not to laugh at the state of her husband. He looked like he'd been thrown in the slime pit.

"A tripwire near the pedestal attached to a bucket of something…" Vlad glared at Ingrid.

Ingrid raised her hands; "It was meant for Olga, she's been sniffing around Bertrand for the last four days. She always goes in there. Anyway I thought you weren't training with Bertrand anymore."

"It doesn't mean I don't use the room." He wiped some more of the liquid from his jacket throwing it to the side of them. Erin jumped and darted out of the way, trying to avoid it. Her nostrils twitched as it flew passed him.

Ingrid looked at Bertrand, "What happened to you?"

"I went to the blood cellar." Bertrand told her. "And someone was waiting in there for me with a paint bomb."

Ingrid ducked her head; she always went to the blood cellar at this time. Olga must have thought it was her when she fired it.

Erin shook her head at the childish pranks before struggling to stand up. Vlad automatically reached out but Erin shook her head, she wasn't going to get covered in toffee or syrup or whatever it was.

She poked her finger at Vlad, looking at the slime down his jacket. She rubbed it between her fingers. It stank the longer it remained on him. Wolfie was holding his nose.

"What did you put in that?" She asked Ingrid, her stomach rolling with the nausea.

"A bit of slime, soy blood, syrup, bat phlegm…the usual…and…." As Ingrid spoke her voice growing quieter causing more concern for Erin and Vlad.

"And…" Erin pressed.

Ingrid muttered under her breath. "Red hair dye."

Erin's eyes widened at the admission, that wasn't a good thing.

"RED HAIR DYE?" Vlad cried loudly at least Ingrid had the decency to look sheepish. It had been a good plan until it backfired on the wrong person.

"If he ends up with red hair I'm coming after you." Erin warned her eyes turning black, Vlad had no part in their feud and didn't deserve to be attacked whether it was an accident of not. "Come on." She told him pulling him along and heading directly for the shower.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"How bad is it?" Vlad asked as Erin rinsed his hair through for the sixth time. It had come off his jacket and his face just not his hair. She'd used a whole bottle of shampoo on his hair already. It was coming out…just very slowly. She'd even raided the kitchen for lemon juice and bicarbonate soda, applying it to his hair. It had removed a lot of the dye but it was still there.

"Its not bright red anymore." She offered, feeling him sigh in relief. "Just more of a very dark auburn than black. I don't think it's going to come out any more."

Vlad let out a groan.

"How bad is it really?" He asked again softly, he didn't want to be the butt of any jokes about his new 'hairstyle'.

Erin reached into her pocket and snapped a picture on her phone. Turning it around she showed it to Vlad who grimaced. She wasn't joking when she said his hair had turned a dark auburn, the only bright side was in the dim light it could pass for black.

Erin shrugged offering him a small solution; "We can dye it black if you want. It'll mean having to buy some…"

Vlad shook his head; he didn't want to chance going out now. They didn't have black dye of any sort in the school. They couldn't dodge fate twice, granted they had captured Patrick but it wasn't worth encountering the other rebels.

It would have to be on the day the Council were coming to interrogate Patrick wouldn't it?

"It'll fade and grow out." She assured him. Although she didn't know how long it would take.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin tripped over the door bar at the entrance to the throne room again. He hadn't managed to miss it once so far.

"Whoa! Vlad! What happened to you?" Robin asked seeing his friend's new hairstyle. His hair colour stood out next to his formal black leather and pale skin, if he was in his plaid it wouldn't be so noticeable. Vlad muttered something under his breath that Robin didn't understand. He assumed it must have been in Transylvanian

Robin sat down glancing around the table at the shrinking figures of Olga and Ingrid. At least he'd only had a bucket of water chucked in his face in their feud.

"I'm sorry Vlad…" Ingrid began only to be silenced by her brother's dark look. Thunder rumbled in the background, making Ingrid and Olga shrink down further.

Erin was just as angry as Vlad at what they'd done to him, regardless of it being unintentional. Vlad wasn't vain but he didn't want any of his opposition claiming that he'd deliberately died his hair colour because he hated being a vampire.

Vlad had struggled to gain their respect and a good reputation. It was strange those two things, they took forever to build but only seconds to destroy. If one joke started about his hair then everything he worked for would be destroyed and in a time of war it would be disastrous.

Vlad dropped his eyes back down to the table.

"It will come out…" Ingrid continued.

"Not until Vlad has seen the Council though will it Ingrid?" Bertrand scolded her, before Erin could bother. Being told off by Bertrand had more of an effect on Ingrid, her eyes glistened slightly as she nodded. Erin decided to keep it in mind that Bertrand was the most effective person to tell Ingrid off.

Ivan and the Count burst into the room, laughing and carrying their goblets.

The Count breezed passed Vlad before darting backwards as something caught his eye.

"Who's this?" He pointed a finger at the person in question, Vlad groaned and dropped his head to the table. Erin shook her head and bent over the figure pressing a gentle kiss to his hair.

"You still look the same to me." She whispered softly nuzzling her nose in his hair. She pushed her hand under his folded arms to squeeze his right lightly. Vlad tipped his head to look at her.

The Count brushed his son's hair, mourning the loss of his black locks, "Vladdy?"

"It looks like it was a prank." Ivan stood taller, turning fluidly to look at his daughter and niece. "One that went wrong."

Ingrid answered, still avoiding Bertrand's harsh glare, "It was an accident."

"The destruction of Atlantis was an accident, the burning down of Stokely Castle was an accident, Vlad's hair turning red is a disaster!" The Count snapped, watching the girls nervously look at each other before turning away. "The Grand High Vampire had to look dignified at all times, that means he has to hold the traditional vampiric image. Pale skin, black leather, a cape and BLACK hair! At least until his hair turns white when he's older." Lightening flashed all around the school. Olga jumped in surprise.

"Who started this prank war?" The girls pointed at each other.

The Count shook his head, exercising his best fatherly expression of disapproval; "I don't want to see another prank from either of you." The Count roared at Ingrid and Olga. Ivan stood there nodding behind his brother. For the first time Ingrid accepted his scolding, he was right to tell them off.

"The Grand High Vampire has now 'abandoned' tradition because off you two!" Ivan scolded them.

The Count continued his brother's tirade, "He will be the laughing stock of the Council and our kind…"

Vlad looked up at Erin, she knew he was upset. The Count wasn't helping any of his fears. She could see his eyes glistening, she knew it was silly to get upset over his hair but it was the only thing no one had commented on about him. His paleness – yes, his clothes – yes, his eyes – yes, his character – yes, but never his hair. It was the only thing about him no one had ever criticised until now.

"The Council, Slayers and the Wolves are in the foyer Master Vlad." Renfield did his best to avert his eyes from Vlad's hair but it was hard to do.

Erin was upset at their negative comments towards Vlad; she stood with a clump and slammed the goblet she was holding down onto the table, her anger brimming now. A long crack appeared down the centre of the table at the force she'd used. Everyone jumped at her actions.

"Some vampires have died their hair all different shades. Vlad's was an accident everyone will get over it but at the moment you're making him feel worse than he already does about it. I don't want to hear anyone mention it again unless they are going to compliment it." The vampires sat down at her scolding, she held out her hand to Vlad who reluctantly stood up. "We can dye it black again when we can get hold of some, but if the vampire world is going to fall apart over hair colour then you're all more stupid than I thought you could be."

Erin pulled Vlad from the room as the vampires looked around at each other. Robin shrugged at them, "She's pregnant." Everyone nodded, it gave her an excuse they supposed.

Ingrid took the opportunity of their normal speed and vanished from the room, preparing to meet with her fellow members. Maybe she could soften their reactions for Vlad. He didn't deserve to become a joke and scorned for 'abandoning' the tradition image of the Grand High Vampire – Fromik would be the one who'd cause his problems.

He hadn't done it on purpose…but she wasn't going to own up to it being her fault.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	8. Interrogation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry had problems uploading; it wouldn't accept the new chapters. I've been trying to post since 9:20pm. I've had to go away and come back more than once._

Chapter 8: Interrogation

Vlad looked a lot more confident than he felt as he strode into the foyer.

The worst part was that technically he didn't need to involve the Council in this interrogation but was only doing so to keep them sweet (or whatever you might call it for vampires). If he'd known what was going to happen to his hair he wouldn't have invited them.

He cast an irritated glance towards Ingrid who avoided his gaze.

Jonno stared at his hair until he was nudged forcibly by his Mina to look away.

"It looks fine Vlad." Mina complimented trying to help the situation. Erin sent Mina a grateful look.

The wolves didn't seem to notice anything different about Vlad at all. He looked the same to them, which was worrying considering they were supposed to be the most observant of the races.

Erin could tell the Council wanted to speak but were slightly nervous to; Yao was the only one who could actually look Vlad in the eye. Fromik and Atilla seemed to struggle slightly their eyes hovering back upwards towards his hair.

The only one who hadn't really noticed was Lucius but he only had eyes for Ingrid. Ingrid tried to distract his gaze by looking up and down, hoping he'd follow the old trick and take his eyes off her.

"Yes its dark auburn." He snapped at them. "But with any luck it'll be its old colour before long."

"As the Grand High Vampire…" Atilla began trying to scold her grandson for his choice in hairstyle.

"I was caught up in a pra…an accident." Vlad snapped, looking at Ingrid who shuffled until she stood behind Fromik. "I want my hair back to being black as much as you do but it won't come out. You'll have to wait until it fades or grows out." He muttered his last sentence with clear distain and hatred.

Erin didn't think it looked too bad; he was still the same vampire underneath. At least it hadn't remained bright red.

Fromik began to laugh at the Grand High Vampire's obvious distain. Erin shot him a look; he began to cough trying to cover his laughter. Dhamphir smirked slightly at Vlad's change in appearance, it was obvious in the bright light from the foyer lights but wouldn't be so noticeable in the darkness.

"Shall we go and see Patrick or do we want to discuss Vlad's hair and its importance to our people?" Ingrid asked quickly, the longer they stared at his hair the more likely it was going to come out that it was her fault.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Erin exclaimed clapping her hands in front of her for effect. Everyone looked at her as if she'd gone completely mad. She ducked back feeling uncomfortable at their questioning gazes. "Shall we?"

Everyone nodded before filing out behind her and Vlad as they let them towards the prisoner.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The beauty of the cell and the cage was the fact that wolves hated being suspended in the air and the basement didn't allow any form of light to enter the room – in particular moonlight.

Patrick didn't open his eyes he simply spoke without moving.

"Oh you've brought visitors to watch you fail." Erin and the others remained on the outskirts of the room as Vlad had instructed. Hiding in the shadows wouldn't give Patrick an opportunity to fix his stares on them and unnerve them.

"How much have you gotten from him?" Scott asked as he stepped to the side of Vlad. The other wolf was proving to be a valuable second in command for Vlad amongst their kind at the moment.

Patrick smiled widely. "Nothing. What happened to your hair looks like something was sick on it? Sorry hasn't your wife got over that yet?"

Vlad mentally ground his teeth and clenched his fists; he resisted the urge to wince as pain shot through his head. He wasn't going to show Patrick how his statement affected him, he wouldn't give him that luxury.

He felt Erin's concern in his mind; she didn't care for the slur against her only the one about him. He sent a wave of reassurance back to her.

"I haven't actually tried if you remember Patrick?" He didn't add a sarcastic ending although many flipped round in his mind.

Scott stepped forward, "I know some techniques to loosen his tongue." He grinned at Patrick's pale expression.

"The slayers have a few tricks up their sleeves too." Jonno added, Patrick's gaze snapped to the young slayer.

Vlad didn't like their attitudes at all.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad grabbed Scott and Jonno's arms leading them from the room, he pushed them with force into the corridor. Jonno stumbled slightly under the force of Vlad's push.

"I am not having anyone tortured in this school, or during this war."

"It might be the only way…"

"NO!" Vlad snapped. Torture was never the way to get answers, it only made the jailer feel more in control, feel like he had the power to decide over the pain his victims suffered. "I still remember the garlic juice and argentalium water Jonno, and I remember my wife being hit Scott. Did that make either of us talk?"

The other men shook their heads.

"I will not allow one person to be tortured. I'll deal with this in my way."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I'm not telling you anything Dracula." Patrick hissed at him.

Vlad leaned against the cage his arms resting on the bars, Patrick couldn't bite him. The last time he'd tried he'd chipped a tooth from the barriers around the bars Vlad had placed there to stop him trying to gnaw his way free.

"You might as well free me Dracula. You'll never get anything from me, too soft to torture me." He began to bark, but Vlad simply stared at him. The lack of his emotions on his face unnerving the wolf in front of him.

"Aren't you listening Vladimir?" Vlad finally responded.

Vlad furrowed his brow deliberately, "Oh you were talking to me? Sorry I thought by Dracula you meant Ingrid or Erin."

Patrick let out a bark and Vlad laughed, wolves were easy to rile and that's where he had the advantage.

"Don't insult me Vladimir." He didn't refer to him as Dracula Vlad noticed. "You know you can't do anything to me to get information."

"True, I can't do anything to you…"

Vlad closed his eyes sending a telepathic message to his father and Bertrand. The moment he'd opened his eyes his father and Bertrand were in the room with a third vampire. With a nod to Bertrand Magda was down on her knees.

"What are you doing Vlad?" Magda asked, panicking seeing the emotionless pits of Vlad's eyes. Never before had she seen her son so blank.

Patrick gave the response Vlad expected, "Leave her alone." Atilla looked surprised at her grandson's actions.

"She's my mother I can touch her." Vlad retorted. He gestured for Jonno to come closer. "Stake her." Jonno was confused.

Patrick looked uncertain, "You wouldn't kill your own mother."

"She's manipulated my clan, upset my wife, she's never been there for any of us, broken dad's heart more than once. Do you really think I love her?" Patrick remained quiet; he'd been behind some of her schemes, "Stake her." Vlad repeated, Jonno nodded hiding his smirk as he saw a glimmer in Vlad's eye.

The Count looked at his son, he couldn't tell if Vlad would actually go through with this.

"She hasn't done anything."

"She gave you information you passed on to the rebels, she committed treason. That's punishable by death." He clicked his fingers gesturing to Jonno to continue. 

"She didn't know."

"That's your fault then." Jonno answered before exaggeratedly bringing the stake backwards, Magda gave Patrick a terrified look.

"What will keep her alive?"

"Tell me what I want to know."

"Never." Jonno brought the stake down, albeit slower than usual towards her chest. "WAIT!" The stake stopped pressing into the thick tweed of her clothes. "I'll tell you." Vlad nodded to Jonno, Jonno stepped back holstering his stake. "What do you want to know?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Patrick gave them locations, details of plans and attacks on various clans. An idea of the size and numbers of their groups, details of the weapons and technology they were developing. Vlad was interested to learn about an argentalium-garlic compound that would make any form of attack impossible without the use of gloves.

"There's something different about the rebels." Patrick volunteered. "Something's gone wrong."

Vlad's curiosity spiked, "What?"

"I don't know."

Jonno moved forward, "You must have an idea." 

"Just between the leaders, its tense when they're around."

"That's it?" Vlad scoffed slightly, "The atmosphere's tense?"

"Its bigger than that. I don't know how big." Vlad wasn't willing to take his words at face value, they would have to dig a little deeper before they trusted any of it.

Scott stepped forward wanting to ask a question. "Why did you betray us?"

"They promised I would lead the wolves and Magda would reign over the vampire world."

Jonno began to laugh, "And you believed them?" Patrick remained quiet. "For all your schemes on the Draculas you fell for the most obvious of them all."

"Lets leave him to think about that." Vlad told them all before ushering them all out of the room. He'd leave Patrick to sulk at the idiot he'd been and ponder over his fate.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The slayers greedily drank from the goblets of tea and coffee Renfield had prepared for them, while the vampires drank the soy blood. The wolves had left to warn the clan members of possible attacks – they would be the only ones unhindered by the daylight and knew where the vampires were with their photographic memories.

"How did Ingrid respond to my present?" Lucius asked softly, casting a glance towards Ingrid.

Vlad had never been more tempted in that moment to marry his sister off. Unfortunately he knew he'd have it on his conscience for the rest of his life. "Leave her alone Lucius."

"I'll leave her alone when she's married. She's worth pursuing." He smiled at Vlad, "Or don't you think she's worthy enough."

"I think Ingrid is too 'worthy' for you Lucius." Vlad was getting tired of this.

"The only woman who will provide a decent match is Ingrid."

"For her power and connections." Vlad finished his sentence with the truth, while Lucius had a crush on his sister the lust for power was far greater than anything else. "Leave my sister alone Lucius. Let her marry for love not power."

Vlad began to walk from the room, he wasn't going to listen to anymore of this conversation. "What if your wife is carrying a girl?"

Vlad froze, he didn't turn he kept facing the exit. "What about it?"

"Surely you're planning a match for her." Lucius' voice grew louder and more confident now he was sure that Vlad was listening.

Silence descended on the room, everyone turned to face Vlad. Vlad hovered in the air slightly as he turned. Erin as frozen to the spot, she couldn't believe what had just been suggested. On instinct she placed a hand on her stomach, protecting her child.

"Why would that be any concern of yours?" Vlad snapped.

Lucius laughed, "Well she can't run our kind can she? A woman? I know you've allowed women on the Council but that must be where it ends." He didn't notice the dark looks on the Council members around him. "You must be planning to palm her off on some family when she comes of age. I'll offer my name for that, it'd be her honour to marry your daughter if I can't marry Ingrid."

They hadn't even decided on names or created a nursery. Thinking ahead fifteen years and four months was out of the question.

"*Her* honour?" Erin picked up on his words. She stormed forward until she rested at Vlad's side. Her arm extended forwards ready to teach him a lesson at a moments notice. How dare he suggest that their child would be honoured to marry him, they would be above his social standing, he should be the one begging to marry their child. "For you to marry any of our children it would be *your* honour."

Vlad held his hand out at waist height in a halting motion. Erin nodded knowing he would deal with this in his way.

The children of the Chosen One didn't have any destiny set in stone whereas Vlad's had been from the moment he was revealed to the vampire world. Vlad was determined that any of his children would have the freedom and choices he never had.

"*IF* my wife has a girl she *will* be my heir, she *will* rule over you." Vlad hovered closer to Lucius. "I will not be planning any matches for her. She will choose her own husband just like Ingrid will. The same goes for if my wife has a boy. I really don't care if we have a boy or a girl because I will love them either way."

Vlad lowered himself down, looking Lucius in the eye. Lucius gulped slightly.

"My firstborn will be the heir to my throne and they will create their own destiny. Are we clear?" Vlad told him firmly. Lucius nodded, he'd never had the fury of his sovereign directed at him. He should have known how Vlad felt considering all his changes in their community recently towards women. The vampire world was stronger for it. "Now LEAVE!" Vlad pointed towards the door.

Lucius bowed to Erin then him before he vanished through the door.

Ingrid strode across to him. "Very tactful." He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or genuine.

"Before you start yelling you can marry him if you want." Vlad told her, knowing Ingrid she'd say she wanted to marry Lucius just to start an argument.

Ingrid shot him a disgusted look; "He's way too old for me."

Vlad pulled his head back in confusion, "He's younger than Bertrand."

Ingrid leaned in closer to Vlad; "You know you were making me feel guilty about your hair…" She slapped the back of his head. Vlad's head snapped forward as he silently mouthed 'ow'. "But now I don't."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	9. Birthday

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This chapter took a while to type I wasn't sure how to format it, and it doesn't help to watch Stargate Atlantis while typing it._

Chapter 9: Birthday

Patrick's information was still being verified a month on, they knew the rebels would have moved bases but they had a clear indication of numbers now and weapons. All they could do was sit and wait; at least the attacks that were planned on the clans had been foiled. More lives had been saved.

Erin looked at the mirror, Vlad wanted to make sure all the protective measures were in place before revealing it to his cousin. There was no way he was going to chance a repeat of the Boris incident.

She realised she'd never touched the mirror before; once the idea came into her head she couldn't shake it.

Erin cautiously moved forward, she hated the feeling that the gargoyles eyes were constantly on her. It always made her feel uncomfortable when she entered the room.

Erin stood in front of the blood mirror, her palm brushed against it feeling the coolness of the glass underneath her fingers. She traced the wooden structure that made the frame, dust coating her fingers as she brushed the edges of the gold leaf.

"This isn't the original frame," He told her his fingers tracing the carved leaves of the frame. She gave him a confused look, "Dad changed it after Ingrid's transformation, the gargoyles are there to force vampires to face their reflection. Ingrid tried to outrun hers, I think he was more concerned with me escaping mine."

It amazed her at the lack of reflection she had, sometimes she thought she saw a glimpse of herself in the mirror in a flash it was always gone again. A reflection was something breathers took for granted, it was silly but she missed hers.

"They'll have to face this won't they?" She asked softly.

Vlad gently took her hand, coming to stand next to her, "Who?" Erin dropped her eyes to her stomach and Vlad followed her gaze. "I didn't change." Vlad told her, knowing what she was thinking. She was scared of losing them on their 16th birthday. "I control it not the other way round. Dad and Ingrid let it control them."

Erin looked up at him, a slightly sceptical look on her face. His dark streak surfaced every now and again. Vlad shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist; Erin couldn't believe his arms still fit around her and her six-month bump.

"Most of the time I control it." He corrected and Erin nodded a smile on her face. "We'll just prepare them for it." He whispered into her hair, "Give them the choice I never had." Erin stepped back from the mirror; the only sign of her ever being there was the fingerprints in the dust.

"Why don't we have reflections?" She couldn't think of a sensible reason as to why they couldn't see themselves in a reflective surface.

Vlad opened his mouth to speak, she jumped as a new voice was added to their conversation. "Because mirrors always show a person's true soul." Bertrand came to stand behind them, also looking into the mirror. "It doesn't matter how old you are or how much you've disguised yourself it can always show you the truth about yourself. They always see the soul."

Erin turned herself to face him, Bertrand stood back slightly as she turned so not to knock her stomach. Vlad turned with her automatically placing his hand back around her waist.

"When the first vampire was created the price was giving up their soul, every time a vampire goes through the transformation the soul is taken. The mirror can't see the soul so it doesn't see the person in front of it."

The school bell began to chime, signalling that the midnight hour had passed and it was now Olga's 16th Birthday.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga practically ran down to the basement, she hovered outside the door. The Count and Ivan walked behind her, for once not using their powers. Olga was completely dressed in black but not wearing the full leathers of the vampire she was about to become. She smiled at them as she tried to see through the frosted glass of the door.

Ivan bent down, his hands resting on the shoulders of his daughter, "Make me proud spawn." He whispered into her ear.

"I will Daddy." She smiled up at him. Ivan nodded, patting her on the back. Ingrid mouthed the words as Olga spoke in an attempt to ridicule her but Erin was the only one who saw and shook her head.

The Count clicked his fingers and the door to the mirror room opened, with a smile Olga practically skipped into the room.

"What happens now?" Erin asked, she didn't know anything about these things.

"Now we wait." Vlad told her as he leaned into the wall, he extended his arm and Erin slipped under it, resting against it as they slid down the wall together.

He knew what to expect but she didn't, he pressed a kiss to her temple reassuring her that whatever happened in there it was supposed to happen.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Ohh that isn't good." Vlad commented as the door to the room opened only after five minutes from Olga entering.

Not a single sound had penetrated the walls of the mirror room. Every vampire out up a fight, there was always the sounds of a struggle. The mirror room had been completely silent.

Bertrand's expression was blank and that worried Erin, rarely was Bertrand completely unreadable.

Slowly his expression melted into one of pure confusion and panic. He shared a slightly worried glance with Bertrand.

Olga had chosen to join with her reflection; she hadn't fought it at all. That meant she would be capable of any evil without conscience.

Vlad didn't approach the room, nor did anyone else. They simply waited, Vlad could feel the power levels in the mirror were the sae, they hadn't been tapped into.

"She didn't put up much of a fight. My Vladdy and Ingrid did much better." Ingrid's jaw dropped at the compliment from her father. "My daughter is much more a Dracula than yours." Another compliment, she wasn't going to jinx or comment on it though just in case it was retracted.

For once the Count didn't take back his comment, it was true. Granted he didn't compliment Ingrid very often but in this instance she deserved it.

"My son nearly killed us both." Ivan retaliated trying to defend his children as true, strong Draculas and powerful.

"Vladimir nearly destroyed the blood mirror." Erin shot Vlad a look; she hadn't heard this comment before. "Just to be normal." He shuffled slightly, he really had been desperate to get out of becoming a vampire back then.

"My son tried to become Grand High Vampire."

"My son is Grand High Vampire, and my daughter left both of us for dead! And she destroyed my castle!" He was still bitter about Stokely being razed to ashes.

A shadow appeared in the doorway, fangs protruding. Her eyes were dark, her hair straight. She tipped her head gazing at them all, she truly was a vampire. Vlad was thankful Robin and Tess were with Jonno today in Stokely. Immediately the elder Draculas' argument ceased.

"I want a peasant." Olga spoke her tongue flicking around the front of her smooth fangs. She wanted to test them out. Ivan grinned at her attitude, she had inherited his thirst.

"No biting peasants." Vlad told her sternly, she wasn't going to destroy his treaty with the slayers.

Olga bared her teeth at him, Vlad didn't flinch he calmly revealed his own. He hissed at her making Olga fly backwards and into the wall trying to escape him. Clearly he had the power to terrify her.

"The penalty is staking." Ingrid came behind him, "It'd be a shame to be staked on your 16th Birthday."

"Children!" Ivan interrupted, placing his hand on his daughters shoulder with pride, "Olga needs to learn her powers. I'm sure one of you could teach her."

Olga sped in front of Bertrand, looking at him flirtatiously. "I'm sure Bertrand would teach me, after all he is the one who trained our leader."

Bertrand gulped looking toward Ingrid whose look clearly read 'Don't you dare'. He looked back at Olga who'd placed a hand on his chest, Bertrand wanted to dart backwards Ingrid moved forward ready to rip Olga's arm from it socket.

Erin grabbed Olga's hand lifting it from Bertrand's chest; "Actually Bertrand is helping me today." She felt sorry for Bertrand; he didn't deserve Olga first followed by an angry Ingrid. No one deserved an angry Ingrid.

"I am?" He asked confused, panicking that he'd forgotten something.

"Yes, you are. With the…thing?" She couldn't think of a decent excuse, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yes I promised and I can't disobey my Queen." Without any further ado he sped out of the room with Erin.

"Well that leaves you two, why don't you go and play tag. Practice her powers."

Vlad and Ingrid rolled their eyes in sync, the leader of the vampire kind and a council member reduced to playing children's games so their cousin could learn their powers.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga sped down the corridor as quickly as possible out of the sight of the rest of the Draculas. Boris had been stupid in his quest for power but she knew a much better way to get the power she rightfully deserved.

Of course she hadn't fought her reflection, it had the power she wanted and craved. She embraced her evil – the others ad fought against it, now it would cost them everything.

Olga lifted up the receiver a grin across her face as she looked back checking the corridor as completely free, "Vampire Times?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Atilla was the first Council member through the door, they hadn't been invited but this just couldn't wait another moment.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked, the entire Council looked at their dishevelled leader in front of them. His t-shirt was rumpled as he yawned. Erin slowly moved across the room tightening her robe around herself, they were all asleep – one of the only times the vampires in the house slept at the same time.

Fromik was the first to speak. "It's not our job to run your damage control."

"What for?" He smoothed his hair back down. "If this is over me still being dark auburn…"

It had been a month with his new hair colour and it hadn't caused any problems so far. It was growing out slowly like Erin had said it would.

"I don't think this is about your hair Vlad." Ingrid spoke softly seeing the papers clutched under their arms. If it had been about his hair the story would have broken sooner.

Atilla stepped closer to her grandchildren a scrutinising look on her face. "Have you seen the Vampire Times?" She asked throwing it on the table, her arms clenched as her sides.

Bertrand stalked into the room, brushing his hair back from his eyes. He'd been forcefully woken by Renfield saying it was important.

Vlad looked at the face down paper with confusion. He slowly picked it up, turning it face upwards. Erin came to look over his shoulder her eyes closing as she leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder in defeat; Vlad's eyes narrowed as anger burned through him.

Bertrand stepped closer to Ingrid trying to read the headline on the paper. It definitely wasn't good for the entire Dracula clan. For this to surface now could spell disaster for their kind in the war.

Ingrid snatched the paper from his hands, her face turning pure black with rage. The paper immediately burst into flames.

It couldn't be a coincidence that this would appear less than 24 hours after Olga's transformation.

The vampire siblings turned in sync towards the ceiling before letting out a roar, "OLGA!"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_I don't know if that vampire-no reflection thing is accurate or not, but I've always thought of it that way since I was little. It was something that made me think it when I watched the vampire Quantum Leap years and years ago (when it used to be repeated on BBC 2)._

_Thanks for reading._


	10. Heir

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I've decided on the gender now, thanks for all your opinions they really helped me decide whether it should be a boy or a girl. Although some people have now suggested twins… the jury's still out on that one._

Chapter 10: Heir

All traces of tiredness immediately vanished from Vlad's figure. He straightened himself, his eyes fixed low as he fought to control the evil inside of him. Erin heard the slow release of his fangs accompanied by his natural hiss.

Vlad's slowly looked up and around the Council members in the room.

Each one took a step back at the blackness in his face; his eyes were onyx abysses as he fixed his gaze on each Council member.

His whole posture exuded power and strength, as well as fear. As harmless as he looked in his grey t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms in that moment he was the most terrifying being on the planet.

This was why Vlad was the Chosen One.

This was the first time Erin had actually seen him prepared to relinquish control he held over his evil side.

Dhamphir began to speak, "We already have outrage amongst the clans from this news…" Erin snapped her head around to him. Dhamphir gulped and nodded understanding her silent request to shut up.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga still hadn't appeared, Bertrand hissed before vanishing from the room, presumably to fetch the troublemaker himself.

The Count appeared in the room, his head obviously pounding from the way he clutched at it. "What is the meaning of this noise?"

Bertrand reappeared with Olga, his hands gripping her bicep completely unforgiving of the pain he was causing her. As soon as he was safely in the room he let go of her causing her to stumble slightly. She looked around the room, seeing everyone gathered there. In a flash she sped from the room but Vlad pulled her back towards him. Olga fell to the floor, looking up at her youngest cousin in complete fear.

Vlad tossed the charred remnants of the paper smouldered red and crinkled under the heat. The title was still readable across the top of the paper.

'_DRACU-LOSES HEIRS._

_Shocking news has emerged that Count Dracula never married Magda Westenra this means that by ancient vampire law the couples' children, Vladimir and Ingrid, are illegitimate._

_Being illegitimate means that neither child holds claim to inherit the Clan throne or even legally part of the Dracula clan. The only legitimate heir is therefore Olga Dracula the current heir of Ivan Dracula._

_What does this scandal mean for the Chosen One…'_

"What for the love of garlic have you done?" He snarled, bending down to her level. Erin didn't care about in uncensored language. They all had a right to use it at the moment.

Illegitimacy was defined as children being born to parents not married to each other, and vampire culture was backwards compared to modern day breather culture.

Vampire law denied illegitimate children the rights and inheritances that children born to parents legally married to each other were given. The law had never been rescinded, although it was often ignored. If it were announced publicly there would be no choice other than to obey the law and Vlad had to uphold the law. For it to come out that Vlad couldn't inherit the vampire name because his parents weren't married could spell disaster, as he shouldn't even be allowed his position being an 'illegitimate' child.

Magda and the Count had never actually married, they nearly married when Vlad was 13 and while they referred to each other as 'ex' and on occasion the Count addressed her as his wife they had never undergone an actual ceremony.

"Vladdy?" The Count asked, unsure why his son had completely lost his control. He looked at Ingrid who looked as if she was about to burst.

"What is going on?" Ivan suddenly asked, no one had noticed him enter the room.

"Shut up!" Vlad told his father and uncle firmly. His attention snapped back to Olga, "Did you even THINK before contacting the papers?"

Olga scrambled backwards trying to escape Vlad, her eyes darted back and forth trying to find somewhere to hide. She knew her new powers would be useless against Vlad.

Ingrid stepped forward to take over from Vlad bending down to Olga's height. "This was all about inheritance wasn't it? As soon as you transformed you knew you could legally inherit if there was no one in your way."

Olga stood and ran, Vlad let his evil take control. With a flick of his finger Olga flew up into the ceiling. She screamed as her back and head impacted against the ancient, solid rafters in the roof.

"Do you even know what you've done to our kind?"

He clenched his fist and Olga screamed as she felt herself being squeezed tighter and tighter.

"I have had most of my choices taken away, my life isn't my own, I'm in the middle of a war and you have damaged the reputation of my son or daughter before their even born. All because you want to be heir to the Dracula throne." The damage to his child as what fuelled Vlad's anger, everything else he could weather but not that.

"I'm sorry!" Olga screamed.

"I *never* cared about the throne but I care about my clan and my kind. If my kind loses faith in me then we might as well let the rebels slay us all."

Most vampires were traditionalists and would probably withdraw their support because of this, regardless of how well Vlad ruled over them.

Olga screamed again, her voice becoming more and more high pitched, as the pain grew unbearable. "I said I was sorry."

Vlad's lip curled upwards. Vlad lifted his left hand a fireball beginning to form. "Sorry isn't enough!"

The Council watched in pure fear at Vlad's actions, no one dared comment on it. He'd never gone this far before, this was the side of him they urged him to release but now they understood why he controlled it.

Erin watched the petrified vampires shaking her head slightly. Vlad was a Pandora's box; once it was opened they were desperate to close it.

She stepped in front of him gently placing her hands on his chest. Vlad looked down at her, she didn't care about any scandal that Olga may have started. Erin let her left hand trail itself upwards towards his cheek. She immediately felt wetness there; she brushed it away with her thumb. Slowly his eyes turned to a grey, not fully there yet but she was making progress.

With her right she slowly clenched Vlad's fist the fireball disappearing. Once she was satisfied it had completely vanished she opened his hand and linked their fingers.

Erin stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her left hand around his neck, pulling him forwards. Vlad remained tense before accepting her hug and pulling her, albeit slightly awkwardly, closer to him. Erin felt his tears seeping into her robe.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Thank you Erin…" An American accented voice called from above breaking the silence.

Erin ground her teeth, "Remember what I said I would do to you if you caused any problems." As if to emphasis her point Erin threw her own fireball as a warning shot. Olga cringed her eyes screwing shut tightly. "Just be thankful its night."

The Council couldn't understand how Erin had managed to calm him down; Erin pressed a soft kiss to his hair.

Erin could feel his sorrow, but it wasn't for him it was for her and their child.

"Where do you stand?" She asked, looking at the Council over Vlad's shoulder. If they were going to go against him they could get out right now.

They shared a look with each other. Silently agreeing with each other.

Atilla was the one who answered. "With the Chosen One."

Erin wasn't sure it was out of fear of Vlad's power or out of genuine respect for him.

The Count moved to Erin's side placing a hand on her shoulder as she held his son. "This needs to be dealt with quickly." The longer it remained unchallenged, the fiercer the opposition became. "Send for the clans, get them here before dawn."

Yao raised his hand prepared to object to the suggestion, "Legally…"

"JUST DO IT!" Vlad roared from Erin's shoulder making his wife jump. He pulled away from Erin, his eyes dark and puffy.

Yao nodded before vanishing. Fromik and Dhamphir remained quiet beside Atilla.

Atilla finally spoke softly, "Magda never wanted to get married." She told them, "It's not the children's fault. The law has never been enforced." She was trying to defend the Dracula name. It wasn't Vlad or Ingrid's dishonour it was their parents or rather their mother's for never marrying the Count.

"Vlad has to uphold the law." Bertrand groaned.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak, "No." Vlad cut him off sharply, Lucius automatically closed his mouth. Vlad's guess had been right – he was going to suggest something to do with Ingrid.

Vlad looked up seeing Olga still suspended from the rafters, he waved his finger sending her flying towards the radiator. Olga hit the metal radiator with a clank, gasping as it dug into her side. Fang cuffs flew out at her immediately locking around her wrists and the heating pipe holding her to the radiator.

"What are you going to do to Olga?" Erin asked him softly, she didn't have any pity for the vampire not after this stunt.

"Return her powers to the mirror." He told her, loud enough for Olga to hear. She would retain her fangs but that would be it, she wouldn't be able to speed, fireball or create fire. She wouldn't even be able to transform into a bat.

"NO!" Olga yelled, Vlad couldn't do that to her. She looked towards Erin and Ivan pleading for their help they ignored her.

"Do it." Ingrid spoke fiercely, never had she wanted her cousin gone more than she did in that moment.

Vlad whipped his head around to face her, "You don't deserve to be heir. You acted against me and my family, be glad I'm not turning you to dust. If it's my last act as Grand High Vampire then it'll be worth it."

TBC

_A/N: This idea was born out of how traditional vampires could be in their views (e.g. men inheriting the title even if there's an older sister)._

_As for the Count and Magda I'm going from series 1 episode 3 when Vlad and Ingrid prevented them from getting married for the first time._

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Fallout

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I really hope this chapter does the last chapter justice. I spent hours writing and rewriting this chapter._

Chapter 11: Fallout

Vlad propped his head up on his hands; he didn't have a clue how to deal with this. Olga had been stupid.

Ingrid was curled up into the corner of the sofa, she hadn't moved from there since Vlad had regained his control. Bertrand remained quiet, scouring the law books for a solution. Vlad knew he wouldn't find one in there. This was more to do with opinion than law, yes a law supported it, but vampire opinion was difficult to sway even if they did find a law to combat it.

The Count and Ivan were silent in the corner of the room, Vlad had silenced Olga but she was still imprisoned in the corner of the room, cuffed to the radiator. Ivan was shooting daggers at his daughter, her perfect image completely destroyed now.

Erin let out an "Oomph", bending over slightly as her kidney was kicked – hard.

Vlad immediately raced to her side, his concern clear. Erin waved him off, "He's got his Dad's strength." She smiled at him. Her face contorted again as the other kidney was kicked. A grin crossed her face as the baby shifted slightly. "And he likes football."

"She." Vlad corrected with a small smile. "She will like rugby." He liked playing football but had preferred to try out for the rugby team when he was younger. He gently placed his hand on her bump, rubbing gently trying to soothe the infant. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her. 

"What for?" She questioned not understanding why he was apologising.

"All of this, you're not married to a 'legitimate' Dracula and that will taint the baby."

"Vladimir compared to the rebels this is a small problem. If I have to lose my surname I can handle that, as long as I don't lose my husband we're fine."

"It won't come to that," He told her softly.

"If all else fails we'll name the baby Dracula." She teased, "Then they can't say it's not a Dracula." Vlad snorted and shook his head. 

"The baby won't be called Dracula." They hadn't discussed names for a boy or a girl but that one was definitely out of the question.

Erin chuckled and kissed his lips softly, "You'll always be Vladimir Dracula to me."

"Master Vlad, the vampire clans have gathered downstairs."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as Vlad stepped into the hall he was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Is it true?"

"Are your parents married or not?"

"The Chosen One should be respectable!"

"This is a scandal!"

"We need a new leader!"

"QUIET!" The Count roared, no one seemed to notice his request for silence.

Vlad shot a fireball into the air and immediately everyone quietened. He'd decided honesty was the best way to deal with this, if he lied then another lie would have to be created later on then another and another just to protect the Dracula family name.

"It's true my parents never married…"

"I told you he was illegitimate!" A vampire spoke up from the front. Ingrid ground her teeth.

"BUT," He continued, "My father has raised both my sister as Draculas, we are Draculas."

"I anointed Vladimir the heir to my throne, Ingrid was anointed before him."

Ingrid looked at her father, she never thought she actually had any vampiric claim to the throne, clearly she did. She was curious as to why he'd never told her this before. Vlad had been reanointed when he was disowned when Wolfie was born. Her father obviously hadn't minded her being his heir until Vlad was born.

"You can't inherit anything!" The same vampire spoke. Erin flicked her finger and immediately the vampire's mouth was sealed.

"We can't have a leader who doesn't have the right to inherit anything!"

"I am your leader I don't need to inherit anything."

One of the younger vampires screamed next, "A leader with a scandal!"

"He has no true claim on the Dracula name!"

"We can't have a leader known just as Vladimir."

Erin chose that moment to stand, this was purely ridiculous. "You disgust me!" She roared at them all, "All you seem to care about is your precious clans. How many of you have benefited from what Vlad has done for you? Do you honestly think the next Grand High Vampire will keep the same laws? Vlad has prevented most of these clans being attacked in this war. He is the only one who can hold the alliance together, I don't think the wolves or the slayers would support anyone else."

The vampires were shocked into silence at her outburst.

As if on cue a panting Jonno and a perfectly composed Scott entered the room. Jonno shot her an apologetic look for being late but they had journeyed from Stokely to get here on short notice.

"We'll only support Vladimir Dracula."

"Us…too." Jonno gasped. "Neither of us cares about legitimacy, just that he is the only person who can rule your nation."

"Vlad has done everything you have ever asked. You demanded he show his powers – he did. You demanded he marry – he did. You demanded an heir – one's on its way. You have done nothing but challenge my husband, he could have had every single disbeliever staked but he didn't he gave you a second chance."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno and Scott moved towards the stage climbing on it, Jonno collapsed onto a nearby seat trying to get his breath back. It was ridiculous for them to lose their leader over something so trivial, that's how backward their laws were.

Considering Magda had tried to kill the Count to get her hands on the castle when they almost did get married Jonno knew their father had made the right decision for him and his children by remaining single.

An idea came into Erin's head; she was second in power to Vlad. They doubted his leadership because of his 'illegitimacy' they had no reason to doubt hers.

"Okay then I want everyone's clan trees examined, I want to see which clans should and shouldn't exist."

A mumble echoed around the hall and Erin realised that her words had struck a chord. If clan trees were examined it would unearth many skeletons. Clan trees would show who was the rightful heir and who wasn't as well as questioning the disappearance of relatives. Cans of worms could be opened.

Fromik was the one who questioned her, his face clouding in fury, "How dare you…"

"The half fang is still Queen." Dhamphir announced, "Her say is final." Dhamphir was actually on Erin's side, which was suspicious.

"I'm willing to bet that no one in here will have an unblemished family tree. If that's the case castles and lands will be taken from you. If you want the law upheld we'll do it now."

Silence descended over the room, vampires shuffled from side to side. "Maybe we were hasty…" One of the clan leaders announced, other's nodding in agreement with him. This was the reaction Erin wanted.

"Do you have something to hide?" Vlad asked loudly the leader shrugged before nodding under his gaze.

An elder vampire looked Vlad in the eye, one of the stickler for tradition that Vlad knew he'd face. "It doesn't matter because he has to uphold our laws."

Vlad wanted to know the answer to a question that had been bothering him. "How many of you actually knew that the law existed before you saw it in the Vampire Times?"

A smattering of hands rose in the air, it seemed they were going with the majority. If Vlad still held his position after this he would have the heads of the journalists once and for all. They had a deal and they broke it.

Erin turned to Bertrand playing ignorant, the majority of current vampire laws were created within the last couple of thousand years but vampires had existed for much longer. "Bertrand when was the law created?"

"The Illegitimacy law?" Erin nodded, "About 2000 years ago." He answered confused, Erin raised her eyebrow and he immediately understood. "But it's never been enforced."

She looked completely innocent as she was asked, "Why was that?"

Yao suddenly smiled looking at his Queen, Erin was a cunning queen. "It couldn't be enforced." She should be considering she'd studied it with Vlad until she knew it from cover to cover when she still was a breather.

"Why not?" Vlad asked completely lost, he couldn't follow a word of the conversation.

"Because it couldn't be." Erin told him, a smile on her face.

"I don't get it." The Count told her, he'd never really understood vampire law.

"They never thought through the wording, they just said 'children with unmarried parents at the date of the child's birth or conception are to be declared illegitimate and will not inherit either of their parents estate' but they didn't say when it should start from. If they enforced it their own children would be declared illegitimate, and so would their children's children. Before long other vampires would demand the Council recognise the law because they were illegitimate themselves and a power vacuum would begin."

"So…" Vlad was confused.

Erin continued, "So…everyone in this room is descended from what the Council 2000 years ago would call 'illegitimate' vampires. Vampires who should never had inherited their parent's estates. It was created to try and deal with who should genuinely inherit vampire estates and prevent anyone claiming they were heirs when they weren't."

Vlad turned to the crowd who'd been following the conversation. "Do you want me to enforce the law?" Vlad asked the vampires. A great majority shook their heads. "Hands up for yes." A small smattering of hands about 15, "No," At least a couple of hundred hands shot up into the air.

It wasn't an official vote but it would do under the circumstances.

"What do we call you? You can choose either Westenra or Dracula." Atilla asked him. His mother had never taken his father's name so he had two to choose from and Vlad knew which one he preferred.

Vlad hardened his expression. "I transformed in front of the Dracula Blood Mirror, I am a Dracula! I hold the power of the Blood Mirror for my clan, if I wasn't a true Dracula I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Prove it!" Vlad knew why they were asking, they needed to know if he was telling the truth over which mirror he'd transformed in front of.

Vlad groaned before leaning towards Ingrid and Bertrand, "Help Renfield bring the mirror in here."

Erin tipped her head towards him, "What are you going to do?"

Vlad turned his eyes towards her; it was the only thing he could do to prove his statement to the vampire community. "Take away Olga's powers publicly."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga was thrown to the floor in front of Vlad as Ingrid and Bertrand moved the mirror to the stage, Olga shook her head her tears streaming down her face. Pleading silently for Vlad not to punish her.

Ingrid smirked at her cousin. This served her right, now she would never have a claim to the throne.

Erin stood away from Vlad, she wasn't sure if this was going to be a pretty sight.

A hush descended over the hall as Vlad extended his right hand towards Olga and his left towards the mirror, until his fingers brushed the cold, dusty glass. He closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Please Vlad!" Olga screamed but he ignored her, this was merciful considering the alternative.

He reached out with his mind and latched onto her power. Olga went rigid, her back arched. Purple sparks which developed into horizontal lightening flew from her and into Vlad. The power flowed through him and into the mirror. The mirror hummed and glowed as it hungrily absorbed the power from Olga, sparks danced around it like static.

After a total of one minute Olga slumped forward as the last of the power was transferred back into the mirror. Vlad opened his eyes and let go of the mirror.

The crowd watched in amazement, they'd never seen the power being transferred back into the mirror. The mirror didn't seem to put up a fight when Vlad touched it, other clan's mirrors would try to protect itself from the vampire that touched it.

Silence remained around the hall. Vlad knew he finally had their attention.

"I propose a new law!" Vlad boomed from the front of the hall, "The Blood Mirror decides the legitimacy of the heir. I couldn't transform in front of the Westenra mirror anymore than I could change in front of the Jaynara mirror. A vampire can only transform in front of their clan's mirror. If the mirror recognises the vampire that proves the legitimacy. This law would be recognised as from the beginning of our kind." Vlad paused, waiting for his words to wash over the vampires. "Who agrees?"

Immediately every vampire's hand rose in the air, the agreement to the proposed law was unanimous.

A brilliant blue glow filled the room binding the law to every vampire.

Immediately he felt lighter. He turned to Erin smiling, he wasn't considered illegitimate any more thanks to Olga trying to invoke the ancient law. He felt more like a Dracula than he ever had before. He caught Bertrand pulling Ingrid into a hug before freezing and stepping away from her.

There was one final thing he had to do…

Vlad looked at the crowd, "I, Vladimir Dracula am the Chosen One, do you support me?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	12. Secure

A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Sorry for the late update I've had family today and this is the first chance I'v had to actually get near the computer.

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they've really inspired me on._

_I'm so thankful people weren't disappointed with the last two chapters; it was a gamble to include that mini plot as I wasn't sure how it'd be received. It was something I have been thinking about for a while and I wasn't sure whether to include it in another story but I think it worked better in this one._

_HAPPY 2012!_

Chapter 12: Secure

Vlad's question only received silence. He shot a look at Erin, to everyone else he looked composed but she could see the nervousness in his eyes.

The only ones who had agreed so far were the Draculas, Slayers and Wolves. The vampires in the hall shuffled before him.

Erin silently pressed her confidence onto him.

He turned back to the clans in front of him, his gaze surveying every one of them.

"Do I have your support?" He asked again.

The Council slowly dropped to their knees in support for him. Yao's knees creaked loudly as he lowered himself down; it took all of Vlad's control not to wince in sympathy for him. He was surprised at the speed at which Fromik bowed before him, he'd always assumed he would be one of those opposing him.

Slowly the clans followed their example, bowing their heads in respect for their leader as the knelt. Vlad felt relief flood him.

A few clans remained standing but grudgingly lowered themselves downwards following the example of their peers.

Vlad looked at Erin who simply raised her hand, she couldn't get onto her knees without creating a show at the effort it would take.

"_If you think I'm getting on my knees Vlad you've got another thing coming."_ She told him firmly, a smile on her lips.

Vlad chuckled slightly; he knew that even if she did manage to get down she wouldn't be able to stand up again without help.

"NO!" A voice cried out across the hall.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As if they were one, all the heads in the hall turned towards the speaker.

The speaker defiantly looked at Vlad, her posture stiff and her hands holding the edges of her cloak tightly. The vampire was smaller than Vlad and looked quite young, although Bertrand looked young and he was over 400 so there was no way to accurately judge her age.

The Count extended a long finger towards the vampire, "And you are?"

"Dana. All you have done is bend the laws to your own design since you've been in power." She spoke clearly, "You banished Ava without an explanation," Vlad tilted his head; there was a reason it had never been made public – it was none of their business. "She can't talk to anyone, before I give you my support I want to know why. I want to hear the excuse as to why you gave your sister her seat. You just want to keep the power amongst your family." She pointed to Atilla and Ingrid, "Its no secret Lucius is going to be your brother-in-law."

Ingrid's eyes narrowed and she dashed forward to hit the woman. Unfortunately for her she came to an abrupt halt as Bertrand managed to wrap his arm around her front holding her in place. In retaliation she hit him hard in the side, he rolled his tongue slightly in annoyance. It didn't hurt but she was being childish.

Vlad closed his eyes and felt like screaming at the top of his voice. "My sister isn't going to marry Lucius."

"You don't care about us…"

"If I wasn't in charge you wouldn't even be allowed to talk to me." He reminded the female vampire.

"That isn't the answer to m question, Ava was supportive of your wife when everyone demanded an heir and you chose to punish her for it. How do we know we can actually trust you and how do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Is that the reason you're against me? Because I banished Ava?" This was ridiculous.

Dana shook her head, there was more to her comment. "And you killed Bryce and took your cousin's powers away in front of us."

"Bryce was a traitor." Byron sneered from next to her. Byron was one of the Count's oldest friends; Vlad had known him since he was born. He was a firm supporter of their family and one of the only people to defend them against the slander that brought the Former Grand High Vampire to their doorstep.

"And who told you that?" She asked, sneering up at Vlad.

Byron continued. "He worked with the rebels to kidnap the Queen, he was a traitor long before that though."

"Olga betrayed me, she nearly through our world into chaos, no one gets away with it. I was being merciful." He didn't want her staked but he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

Dana played her trump card again, "And Ava? You also took her sister from her."

"Delphi has been adopted for her own good, she's part of the Helvanic Clan." They were a trustworthy clan that Vlad knew he could trust to bring her up as one of their own, they resided in Switzerland. "As for Ava its private."

A smirk appeared on her face as she saw Vlad's hesitation. "Then you haven't got a good excuse."

The Council didn't press him to reveal the reason she'd been banished, Ingrid nodded agreeing with his decision. Erin watched as Dana's words began to sway the vampires around her, Vlad's position wasn't secure until they'd dealt with this Dana.

Erin gently placed her hand on Vlad's arm, squeezing it gently. _"Its fine Vlad."_ Her telepathic thought was soft.

"_It's none of their business."_ He gestured to the vampires around them who looked confused at their silent conversation.

"Vlad you need to secure your position, look around they're starting to side with her. We're fine, it isn't as if the worst happened."

Vlad leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers drawing strength from her.

"Fine." He spoke aloud making a number of vampires jump at his sudden addressing them. "Ava caused my wife to nearly miscarry our child by attacking her in a moment of childishness. The only thing that stopped me from staking her was because she never intended to hurt the child. I said I would review her banishment after our son or daughter was born." He fixed his gaze on Dana who shrank lower and lower, "I said that it was none of your business."

A low murmuring echoed around the hall, various concerns for the Queen and her child. There were even voiced opinions that Vlad had been soft on her. Erin didn't like the way everyone's attention seemed to be drawn to her and the baby.

Byron looked at Erin who stood at Vlad's side rubbing her back slightly. "The Queen is alright now? And the child?"

"They're fine." Vlad smiled at him, it was a tight smile but a thankful one for his concern, "But I would have preferred to keep it a clan matter." The hostility in his voice wasn't hard to miss, he fixed his gaze on Dana, "I've told you why I banished Ava, now do I have your support?"

Dana nodded, dropping to her knees before him.

Dhamphir strode to the edge of the stage, Vlad could see he wanted to hit the young vampire to teach her some manners. Vlad held out his arm, grabbing Dhamphir wrist and shaking his head to stop him from carrying out his actions. Dhamphir opted to speak seeing Vlad wasn't going to let him reply physically, "Next time vampire, I suggest you actually learn the facts before you speak."

"Forgive me, Sire." She whispered softly, Vlad gave her a sharp nod. He accepted her apology but it was a warning.

Vlad bent down, his voice low so only she could here, "I give second chances but you ever bring up a personal topic in public again I will personally stake you, Understand?"

"Yes Sire."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The vampires slowly disappeared from the hall, eager to return to their clans. Their abandoning left them vulnerable to attacks. At the moment everything was quiet amongst the rebels but it couldn't last. The capture of Patrick obviously had been a serious blow to the rebels.

Vlad leaned down and kissed Erin gently, feeling relief that everything had worked out in the end. Erin eagerly opened her mouth letting his tongue slide into her mouth. She gripped the material of his cloak between her fingers as he cupped her neck guiding her in the kiss. He slowly pulled away realising everyone's eyes were on them.

The Count grabbed Vlad's neck. "Well done Vladdy," The Count told his son. Vlad nodded pulling away quickly as the Counts grip pinched his neck. Erin gave him a wince of sympathy.

Ingrid moved across and gave Vlad a soft kiss on the cheek startling him. He didn't pull away. Erin smiled softly. "Thanks." She told her brother sincerely, he grinned at her. Her reputation was on the line just as much as his from being declared 'illegitimate'.

The Council nodded to Vlad, bowing their heads slightly in respect for their leader. Yao vanished quickly followed by Dhamphir and Fromik.

Atilla placed her hand on Erin's stomach, Erin jumped slightly at the contact. She didn't like anyone other than Vlad touching it. "I remember when your mother was pregnant with you and Ingrid." She smiled at him, "She glowed, much like Erin does."

"Thanks." Vlad wasn't sure what else to say to the comment.

"I'm sure you both love her or him, Magda felt the same about you and your sister." She wanted Vlad to understand his mother loved him.

Vlad choked out, "She still left us."

"I don't think she was ready to be a mother. That's why she never married your father." That was the reason for the conversation she was trying to justify why their world had almost torn itself apart.

Vlad's eyes hardened, "She still isn't." Atilla didn't respond, she knew her grandson had very little love if any for his mother. "My child will be legitimate according to the old law and the new one, and it will be loved."

Atilla stepped back and away from Erin. The female Dracula relaxed, she really felt uncomfortable with people invading her personal space.

Atilla opened her mouth to say something else but changed her mind, opting to fly directly upwards and into the air.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODLETTIL

"Ingrid!" Lucius shouted across the hall to the disappearing Dracula.

Vlad grabbed Erin and pulled her out of the way knowing full well sparks were about to begin.

Ingrid stopped and turned towards him, or at least Vlad thought she did until Bertrand appeared in front of her. Lucius hesitated in his step seeing the older vampire with her.

Bertrand gestured over his shoulder, signalling that Lucas was there. Ingrid deliberately ignored the gesture.

Lucius placed a hand on Bertrand's shoulder pushing him out of the way. Bertrand stumbled slightly. Bertrand wrapped a protective arm around Ingrid's waist – although it appeared to be a subconscious action.

"Just so you know Ingrid," Lucius began, "I would still have accepted you if you were illegitimate." Bertrand's fangs protruded as Ingrid drew her fist back preparing to hit Lucius.

Ingrid seemed to notice her eyes drawing attention to his action. Bertrand quickly pulled his arm away and the pair jumped a foot apart. Erin smothered a laugh behind her hand, the pair were so stubborn.

"LUCIUS!" Vlad shouted as a warning.

Lucius spun suddenly seeing Vlad, fear was in his eyes as he looked at the young vampire. He nodded before disappearing upwards.

Erin had a feeling that Vlad's position was more secure than ever before.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	13. Locations

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 13: Locations

"Master Vlad?" Renfield asked knocking on the door before pushing it open further.

Vlad pressed his finger to his lips, gesturing to a sleeping Erin. The baby had kept her awake most of the night, moving and kicking her. Vlad ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back out of his eyes.

Renfield lowered his voice, "Master Vlad," He began again, "Miss McCauley's here to see you."

Vlad's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I'm not a student anymore."

"She says it's important."

Vlad ran a hand don his face, "Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

Renfield gave him a quick glance, "Yes Master Vlad."

Vlad let out a groan flopping backwards in the coffin slightly. He was actually amazed they didn't need a new coffin for them both – granted the cushioned interior had mostly been stripped out to give them near enough an extra foot of space inside.

He blinked before sitting up once again and pressed a gentle kiss to Erin's hair. She stirred slightly under his touch. He mentally cursed he hadn't meant to wake her up.

"Vlad?" She mumbled, he couldn't understand the rest of the words she spoke, her speech slurring with her tiredness.

"Go back to sleep, I've got to sort something out."

Erin gave a slow nod before drifting off to sleep again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Miss McCauley was seated on one of the green chairs that Vlad despised, she was glancing around the dark room, trying to find a way to entertain herself while she waited for him to appear.

She stood and moved across to the windows, the dimness making her eyes hurt. Alex clutched the thick draped between her fingers, coughing slightly as the dust filled her lungs.

Vlad knew he had to enter before she made it impossible; he quickly pushed the door back deliberately making noise to distract her. It worked as she jumped turning to find him there. Vlad had deliberately sped into the centre of the room.

Alex placed a hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart as she greeted him, "Vlad."

Vlad immediately greeted her back, "Miss McCauley, what are you doing here?"

"This came for you." She tossed Vlad a box. He caught it in mid air, he squeezed the sides as he caught it denting the corrugated cardboard. "I thought it was for the school…until I opened it."

Sure enough the top of the box was addressed to the school but didn't have any receiver mentioned at the start of the address.

"There was this note on the inside _'To Vlad and Erin, Thought this might be useful, from Gran.'_"

Opening it he let out a groan, before lifting the object out. It was a mobile to hang over a crib. There were eight glistening hematite bats hanging from it. In the centre rested a large flat crystal over representing the moon. The bats spun to provide a mesmerising display.

"Why would anyone be sending you a baby mobile?"

"I have no idea." He lied,

Alex wanted to make sure her left eye squinting slightly as she tried to work out the truth. She'd never been able to read Vlad though, "So you're not expecting a baby?"

"Must be a mistake, Gran's always wishful thinking." He gave her a halfhearted smile, trying to look completely innocent and dispel her suspicions. "She's having a clear out so she must have thought we might be able to use it in the future."

Alex folded her arms across her chest, "Can I see Erin?" She wanted to make sure.

Vlad didn't like the way this conversation was heading, "Why?"

"Just to make sure she's fine, I haven't seen her in a while." Vlad held his tongue; he was tempted to say it was because she was a vampire. He'd stayed awake with Erin, trying to soothe the baby so he was just as tired as her. Unfortunately his tiredness meant that he could get cranky.

"She's sleeping."

As if the world was against him Erin chose that moment to enter, Vlad only hoped his reflexes were fast enough.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

In a flash Vlad had hypnotised Alex and rushed to Erin's side. Erin yawned as she grabbed the pickled onions and soy blood from the side.

Erin looked at the hypnotised head teacher standing in the middle of the room.

"Why is Miss McCauley here?"

"Gran sent this and it went to her office." Vlad gestured to the mobile he'd been holding in his hands, he lifted it up.

Erin gasped and gently touched the bats, "It's beautiful." Vlad nodded smiling gently. "We haven't even sorted out a room for the baby." She realised she had two and half months to go and they hadn't even sorted anything out yet.

Vlad placed the mobile carefully down on the sideboard, "I know." He jerked his head towards Miss McCauley bringing their conversation back to her. "She wants to see you."

"Why?" Erin had started to copy some of his mannerisms and questions from their time together.

"She wants to see if you're pregnant."

"Its none of her business." Erin shot a glare towards the teacher, although some of her hostility was because of Alex involving her parents in the first place. Erin looked down for a moment, "She's bound to find out sooner or later."

"Not if we move out." Vlad muttered under his breath, they couldn't live in the school forever. They needed to find a place of their own.

Erin moved to the centre of the room. Vlad reluctantly lifted his fingers to free Alex from her trance.

Vlad jumped backwards slightly as his father appeared in front of him. He looked at Vlad his hands on his hips. "What the fla…" He trailed off seeing Erin's warning glance at nearly cursing in front of her, "What are you doing in here?" Vlad gestured with his eyes over the Count's shoulder, the Count followed his son's gestures and turned seeing Miss McCauley standing there frozen like a statue.

Vlad spoke before his father could question him, "She came to drop something off."

The Count ignored the comment for a moment, "You should be in a meeting with the slayers and the wolves."

Vlad shook his head, "That's tomorrow."

"It's today."

"Dad, its tomorrow, I arranged it."

Erin supported Vlad, "I wrote it down – it's tomorrow."

"Then why is my training room full or stinking slayers and furballs?" Vlad groaned and shared an irritated look with Erin. He knew he should have double-checked with them.

Vlad closed his eyes, "It's my training room."

The Count wasn't going to be beaten, "I own the school so it's my training room, when you own a castle then you can have your own training room."

Vlad wasn't going to bother arguing any more. Vlad took Erin's hand and the pair vanished from the room.

"What about Miss McCauley?" He bellowed after the two vampires. He heard a click echoing down the corridor and Miss McCauley burst into life.

She stumbled forward slightly feeling disorientated. "Mr Count, what are you doing here?" She glanced around the room trying to find the youngest male Dracula. "Where's Vlad gone?"

He'd need a good excuse for this one but all the Count could think to say was "Ah…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad rested his head on his left hand, he hadn't bothered to question the change in date. He started at the laptop and its projected contents on the screen in front of him. He blinked trying to actually understand half of what the projection said.

The hard drives had finally been pieced back together and Patrick's information had been verified so they could now move onto planning the next stages of trying to end the war.

He jolted into life as a shadow overcame the screen; he turned to see Bertrand giving him a curious look. Vlad shook himself as he tried to refocus on the matter at hand.

"You okay Vlad?" His mentor asked concerned,

Vlad pushed himself upwards so he stood, maybe movement would make his brainwork, "Sorry didn't get much sleep last night. The baby kept Erin awake all night."

Mina nodded in sympathy she remembered when she was carrying Jonno, Eric had done everything to make sure she was comfortable often losing sleep himself so he could try to soothe the child inside her.

"What were you saying?" He asked again.

Bertrand nodded over Jonno's shoulder, "We've got a list of nine possible locations of their main base. From Patrick's information and what we've pieced together from the damaged hard drives these are the most likely places they could be."

"Only nine?" Vlad asked sarcastically. He had been hoping it would be narrowed down to about two locations.

"Won't they think about the information that was stored on the hard drives and not go to those locations?" Ingrid asked, the slayers and the wolves looked a little sheepish.

"Ingrid's right." Bertrand agreed, "I think we should see what these places have in common then see if any other locations around the country fit the criteria as possible bases."

Vlad nodded agreeing fully with Bertrand's suggestion. "They probably will have found somewhere new."

"That could take months." Jonno exclaimed. "How are we going to find possible locations without spreading ourselves too thin?"

"_Google it."_ Erin heard in her head, she shot a glance at Vlad before hiding her smile. He looked slightly sheepish she'd heard it. She knew where his frustration was coming from, Ingrid had unpicked their wonderful information with the use of common sense.

"They would have set it up in a hurry so there might be a passing reference in the data files and they probably won't be far from these locations." Erin told him gesturing on the map near the pencil marked locations.

"But first we need to rule out these ones." Mina told them, "Just to make sure."

Vlad had a feeling this would be a waste of time but they couldn't afford to ignore a possible location. "You're right."

"What about this one?" Jonno asked pointing to one in the middle of the city.

Bertrand shook his head, "Too obvious."

"They might want to hide in plain sight. Chloe picked Stokely for its irony."

"The Nobles are in charge they would want somewhere more protected."

Scott reached over the map, "Don't…" The words died in Jonno's throat as a massive red cross was placed through the location. He'd been hoping to rub out the supposed location. The wolves were costing them a fortune in maps.

"That means the Cardiff and Birmingham locations can be ignored too."

"That leaves six." Ingrid supplied.

Vlad tipped his head at his sister, "I'm sure they can work that out Ingrid."

Ingrid gave him a pointed look, "Who said it was for them?" She gave him a half smile, and he responded with an irritated one of his own. Ingrid knew then that maybe it wasn't the right idea to tease her brother in this mood.

Scott pointed to two locations near the school, "We found Patrick nearby, I think we should scout the locations nearby."

"They would have moved from that base the moment we captured him."

"If anything just to rule it out." Scott continued, "At least there'll be some locations left."

Vlad nodded, they had to do something. "Scout them then leave someone there, just to make sure they don't go back there." Vlad straightened. "Make sure they don't see any of you, just in an out quickly. Take photos and scan the buildings then come back. We don't need anyone capturing or to be captured. We can then see what they have in common at least and try and work out from there where else in the country they might be."

Scott nodded, "We'll use small teams, two or three people maximum."

"Start tomorrow morning, they won't expect anyone in the daylight. Send all the teams at the same time." Vlad told them.

Jonno didn't like the idea. "What?"

"If every team acts at the same time on the locations they won't have any warning. It'll be to our advantage."

Jonno conceded that Vlad did have a point. He nodded, "Tomorrow morning then."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

She placed the weight down on her hip before grimacing. Three months and she still couldn't put her full weight on it properly. The recuperation had been daunting and agonising but the pain made her stronger.

Chloe leaned against the door, knocking slightly, "I'm ready to report back for active duty."

Steve was the one who noticed her, he gestured for her to enter the room. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"They're not going to get away with what they did to me." She'd been restricted to the lab until her hip had healed after being dislocated by Vlad. It had been her motivation to heal and get back on active duty.

"We've been over this, you failed. You lost your base and Patrick!" Losing Patrick was a blow, he knew too much about their plans and operations to actually be let loose. Every single plan and attack had to be redrafted from that inconvenience. "Why was he even let out?"

"What was I supposed to do? Put a tracker on him?"

Dianne stood, pushing her chair back forcefully; it hit the wall behind her. "It might have helped! They're getting closer every day because you were careless!"

The allies were following leads that were almost leading them to their doorsteps.

"I will sort it out! If I get rid of Erin then…"

"You are *not* to harm my daughter!" Dianne shouted at Chloe. Chloe didn't flinch but fixed a hard stare on Dianne Noble.

"She's a vampire. We kill vampires." Chloe repeated the mantra they'd taught her.

Steve strode into her personal space, his stance firm. "You don't harm her you understand Branaugh?"

Chloe's gaze didn't soften but she nodded, it was as if she had to force herself to nod.

Chloe spun on her heel, before confidently striding towards the doors.

Laura Winchester was waiting for her on the outside; as soon as the heavy frosted glass wooden door closed she was by her side. He voice was dropped low. "So?"

Chloe shot a disgusted look through the door at her bosses, "They're too weak. They can't make the tough decisions."

Laura didn't like the glint that surfaced in Chloe's eyes. "What are you going to do?"

What Chloe did next chilled her to the bone. She simply smiled.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	14. Surrounding

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This is the 1st of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

_This story will probably be the same length as my last, possibly a little shorter._

Chapter 14: Surrounding

The pictures lay spread out in front of them, aerial pictures and pictures of various angles of the bases. Interior shots were mixed in amongst them. Each set of pictures was groups according to the final six locations: Chester, Lichfield, Starrgate, Gloucester, Warick and Manchester.

Ingrid had been right; the rebels weren't in any of the locations mentioned in the hard drive and by Patrick.

Mina looked at the last picture in front of her deciding it belonged in the Lichfield pile.

That was what had led them to the game of spot the difference in front of them.

"They're all buildings." Scott supplied, Vlad rolled his eyes looking at him.

Jonno looked up, "You've never done this before have you Scott?" Scott gave him a blank look. "You've got to look at these pictures and see what they have in common and what they don't have in common."

"They're all buildings." Scott repeated.

Vlad shook his head trying to hide his smile; the wolves didn't have a clue what Jonno meant. He quickly dashed towards two of the piles grabbing outside shots of each.

"Scott, look at the pictures what else do you see?" Scott shook his head in confusion, Erin was right when she said it was worrying that the wolves weren't as observant as they were supposed to be. Vlad gestured to the windows; "Both of these pictures have windows with thick wire mesh in front of them, that's a similarity once we've noticed that we can look to see if it's the same for the other pictures."

"So you look for things that connect the pictures. You actually look at the detail." Vlad nodded, as it finally seemed to sink in for Scott.

Bertrand moved forward, "Then we think about why they have these things." Scott squinted at the pictures of the window and the mesh. "The mesh is to stop vampires from entering through the windows in the form of bats."

Scott turned to Jonno, a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Why couldn't you have said it that way?" Jonno shrugged, he didn't think he'd actually demonstrate what he meant to the wolf, although now he knew he'd made a promise to turn it into a habit.

Scott turned away and grabbed some pictures from the file.

Vlad settled himself on the floor, reaching for some pictures. This was going to take a while.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno threw the stylus to the tablet away from him as far as it would go. A grimace on his face before realising the mistake he'd made. He stood and slowly walked across the room to pick it up.

Vlad didn't care for the high tech technology the slayers used, Jonno already had to plug his tablet in when it decided to say 'low battery' and switch off without saving the data he'd spent hours inputting.

Vlad's handwriting wasn't very neat as he scrawled across the paper. He did have neat handwriting but as long as he could read it he didn't care for the moment.

Each was looking at the pictures and making notes before compiling them together as one.

Ingrid flexed her hand as it began to cramp from all the writing. Bertrand shot her a sympathetic smile as his hand felt exactly the same.

Erin had propped herself up against the wall, her back hurting her rather badly. A cushion was wedged there between her lower back and the wall. She was leaning back with a slightly uncomfortable expression on her face.

Vlad threw his pen down with annoyance; he'd been staring at the last picture for the last five minutes unable to concentrate at all.

With a slight click from his arms and back he pushed himself from the floor, he wiped his hands over his jeans and shirt trying to remove all the dust and dirt.

Everyone seemed to notice his movements, all eyes were on him, "We need a rest." He told them, "Then we can come back and look again with a fresh pair of eyes."

Jonno and Mina nodded, stretching slightly before jerkily standing up themselves. Ingrid shot up and vanished from the room, as did Bertrand. Scott simply strode from the room.

Vlad moved across to Erin stretching as he did so in an effort to stop himself from clicking any further. He held his hands out for her to take; once he was certain she had grasped his fingers tightly he pulled her upwards.

Erin winced as she felt her own bones cracking back into place as she stood. "You looked bored." She whispered conspiringly,

"I'm tired of staring at pictures." Erin saw the tiredness in his eyes; he blinked trying to refocus them.

Erin reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw before wrapping her arms around his waist. She missed being able to press herself completely against him but it was worth it. She breathed in his scent smiling, as she immediately felt more relaxed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad was happy to give them all an hour or two off from looking at the pictures. While it was important, if they continued looking in the slightly tired and irritated state they were in mistakes would be made and it would take a lot longer than two hours to sort out.

"You cheated!" Robin cried as they entered the throne room. Erin jumped next to him not expecting a loud cry as they entered.

Bertrand's eyes flashed but his voice was calm, "I don't cheat." Immediately Robin backed down, Ingrid laughed at Bertrand's intimation of Robin, he didn't make a movement other than stare at him. 

"No one can beat me." He muttered again.

Vlad looked at the table noticing for the first time the chessboard in front of the men. Erin perched herself in one of the chairs around the table, reaching for a green apple and eagerly biting into it.

Bertrand had obviously picked to be the black chess pieces; he seemed to have quickly won the game within a few moves, which was unexpected considering that Robin could beat any computer.

Ingrid leaned forward and grabbed Robin's shoulders, pinching them under her hands, "Chess is a game of strategy and Bertrand knows more about strategy than anyone else." Robin nodded conceding she did have a good point.

Ingrid remained hovering over him, "Ingrid can you let go now, it kinda hurts."

His eyes screwed up as she tightened her grip for a moment before letting go.

Ingrid stepped away from him before offering a goblet of blood to Bertrand. He took it from her his fingers brushing hers, Ingrid jolted backwards as if lightening had struck her. It was happening more and more now.

"Static." She explained to Bertrand's questioning gaze. "Shut up Vlad." She spoke without looking once at her brother.

Vlad's eyes shot up to look Ingrid in the eye, Vlad looked indignant shaking his head. "I didn't say anything."

"You were going to."

He wasn't…well maybe he was going to say one tiny comment about her and Bertrand.

Erin tapped on his arm drawing his attention to her, _"Can't we just lock them in a cupboard together?"_

Vlad shook his head, _"Knowing Ingrid she'd break the door down to get out."_

"You know it's obvious you're talking about the pair of them." Robin commented, drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Thanks Robin." Vlad muttered to his friend as he tried to weather Ingrid's icy glare.

Wolfie ran up to the table and jumped onto the chair. "What's for dinner?"

"Ocelot."

Matching groans echoed around the table, Bertrand's was the loudest he really hated ocelot. He hated it even more than he hated some of the breather food they were served.

"Just make sure I don't have the nose." Ingrid, Erin and Vlad spoke at the same time. Renfield nodded before handing them portions of the diced meat. Erin's portion was twice as big as everyone else's; it was times like this she really hated eating for two.

Wolfie's hand shot into the air, "I'll have it." He always was too eager; the Count grabbed his ward's hand and lowered it.

"I'll have the nose. I always have the nose."

Wolfie shrugged before digging into the portion Renfield set in front of him.

Vlad saw Erin's put out expression at the food in front of her, she hated ocelot almost as much as Bertrand hated it. He gallantly took some of the portion from her plate and handed her some of the potatoes he'd insisted Renfield prepare and replaced the portion with them. Erin gave him a grateful look before digging into the food.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin propped herself up against Vlad as they cross-referenced the lists in the group.

Vlad's arm rested around Erin, his finger tracing idle patterns on her stomach. Erin glanced over the compiled list of similarities.

"So we've got reinforced doors, protective wire mesh around the windows, lab facilities, well lit, large buildings, reinforced windows that only open a short distance at less than 30 degrees so nothing can fly in, no chimneys, a few have a basement, cells, argentalium coated walls…"

Erin's attention switched to the photographs in front of her, she quickly reached for one from each location. Vlad didn't notice his attention fixed on Jonno listing what they'd noticed so far.

Jonno was speaking, "Each building is an older building, it hasn't been built for the purpose of being a headquarters."

Looking at the aerial photos of the locations she noticed something they didn't. "They're all in the middle of nowhere…"

"I don't think Chester and Gloucester are the middle of nowhere…" Jonno began, trailing off, as Erin grew angry at the interruption. The baby began to move sensing it's mother's heightened emotions. Vlad immediately rubbed soothing circles on her stomach, the child immediately responded to its father's touch, calming instantly.

Erin took a deep breath, but not apologising, as Jonno should have known better than to interrupt her knowing how quickly she could grow angry with her heightened hormones.

"I mean they're all in the open." She gestured to the buildings, "There aren't any trees or any other buildings around them. Stokely had the town, here we have the woods but these buildings have no cover nearby."

Vlad agreed with her, "Its almost like building castles on hills, you can see an attack coming and have plenty of time to defend yourself."

Jonno turned on the laptop hooked up to the projector. Once it had loaded (after seemingly taking forever) Jonno pulled the corresponding maps up on the projector screen, comparing all the pictures and locations he had to agree with Erin, the locations of possible bases were in the open.

"That really isn't good." Vlad commented looking at the ordinance maps of the six of the suspected and rejected locations of rebel bases on the screen, each map held a segment of the screen.

"What?" Ingrid asked confused.

Vlad pulled himself away from his wife; he stood and moved across to the projector. "You can't see them on the photographs."

"What?"

"Have we got any large A2 paper?" He asked Jonno. Jonno looked at his mother.

"Yeah." Mina told him, reaching behind her into a large carry case. She pulled it out. Bertrand seemed to understand what he was doing. He held the paper for Vlad, standing in the direct light of the projector. He winced as the light hit her eyes.

"The suspected base is here." He put a cross on the paper. "There's nothing surrounding it except," He switched to a blue pen. "This, this, this and this." He drew a right angle on the paper around the base before adding another deliberately wonky line and a final one.

He moved onto do the same for each of the six bases.

Pulling the pen back and stepping away from the paper. The paper had been divided into the six segments much like the projection. Each segment of the paper held a base; the base was denoted by a cross surrounded by a large blue oblong.

"Each base is surrounded by flowing water." He finished,

"And vampires can't cross flowing water. And any bridges would have been destroyed." Ingrid continued.

It was the on thing that annoyed them more than ever; they couldn't cross any form of water that flowed. If there was a bridge or a boat - yes but they couldn't jump over it or wade through it, if they tried it was like hitting an invisible wall. The purity and cleansing effect of the water reacted against the evil within them, as it couldn't 'wash' their evil away it repelled it instead.

Maybe all wasn't lost, "There can't be that many locations with flowing water all around," Erin told them, "Even if they filled or created moats it wouldn't have gone unnoticed."

"Erin's right, there can't be that many places." Jonno agreed, "I'll get the slayers looking into it."

"Have a select group." Vlad told him, "Keep it quiet, we don't want the rebels finding out what we're up to."

It was a wise move, the more people that knew the more likely the rebels would find out.

"Are we going to sent a recon mission to find out more?"

Bertrand shook his head, "Not until you're sure you've listed every possible location."

Jonno gave them a puzzled look, "What are you going to do while we're doing that?"

Ingrid gave him a smile. "Find a way to cross flowing water."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	15. Coup D'état

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This is a shorter chapter than usual. Some people might like this chapter others might not that's why I've made it short and to the point. _

_I think its an important chapter but don't worry I won't make it a regular occurrence._

_This is the 2nd of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight_

Chapter 15: Coup D'état

"Have you seen these?" Dianne asked her husband softly, handing him a manila folder. Steve shook his head and took the folder from her. He pulled back the already opened flap before pulling out a series of digital captures.

"How old are these?" He asked as he shuffled through them.

"She looks about six months so about a month and a half old." The pictures were slightly grainy; they caught sight of her irritated expression in some of them. Although it was hardly conclusive considering Erin hated shopping.

The picture showed Erin shopping clearly for bigger clothes, she was being manhandled towards the changing rooms – it was clear she was trying to escape.

"We know she's not truly happy…"

Dianne shook her head, "Keep going." He followed her instructions flipping through the rest of the pictures.

The pictures were over the course of the evening in the same shop, he slowly found the pictures of the two women leaving Erin. She looked relieved as they left her. Steve found a smile growing, as he believed Erin was starting to feel pressures. Her smile grew wider but he discovered that it wasn't at big freed from the women, another figure appeared in the picture. He recognised the figure anywhere Vladimir Dracula. Erin smiled widely at him.

He skimmed the next few fully intending to put them back when one caught his eye. Erin was trying on a black dress; clearly it had an effect on Vlad. She beamed up at him, love in her eyes plain for all to see. The thing that unsettled him was the matching expression in Vlad's eyes as he gazed back at her.

Steve looked at the picture of Erin and Ryan on the desk in front of him. Erin's smile was different in the picture; it looked natural but didn't meet her eyes, not like the one in the picture before him.

"She's happy." He whispered, "For the first time she's happy."

"With a vampire." Dianne finished.

She hadn't really believed it, she denied that her daughter could ever feel that way for such a cold creature but it was clear she genuinely loved him. The expression on Vladimir Dracula's face had surprised her as well, the tender expression as he gazed on her as if she was the only thing in the world.

He suddenly felt ill, his daughter had ever looked at him the way she did with her (he forced it out) husband. She'd never been happy with them, she'd always been strange. The only person she'd ever felt comfortable with was Ryan and that had been an acquired comfort.

"Why didn't we see these before?"

"Apparently Chloe told Christopher, the photographer, not to show them to us."

Steve couldn't understand, Chloe was their second in command. "Why not?"

Dianne couldn't explain, but ever since Stokely something was different about Chloe. She wasn't as honest and trustworthy as before, she was more guarded and secretive. Also she was more insurgent, picking argument and offering her opinions more and more. The plans she was devising were constantly full of risks.

Only yesterday she'd publicly criticised them in front of their agents, forcing them to back down and change their tactics.

"Why didn't the photographer raise the alarm about Patrick?" He asked, "It was the same night he disappeared…and the same place." He added as an afterthought.

"He didn't know Patrick had left the compound, he never saw him."

Steve nodded before glancing down at his watch, "We have a briefing to go to." He passed Dianne the pictures, they had unnerved him, Diane opened the nearby filing cabinet and slotted them inside.

Dianne really wasn't looking forward to this briefing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The command centre was quiet as everyone looked at the plan in front of them; Chloe gave a small imperceptible nod towards a few of the staff.

They acknowledged her before turning to their computers and typing once more, ready and waiting for her signal.

"What have you got?" Steve asked gesturing to the maps in front of them.

"They're all securely inside their castles. We apparently had a chance to wipe them out last month but the information was delayed. They were all gathered at the school, we could have wiped out them or their families."

"Why was that?"

Chloe shot a pointed look at one of the rebels, "Because someone out the information on my desk but I was out of action at the time, and confined to the labs." She pulled out a small canister that looked like moisturiser; deliberately she smeared it on herself completely ignoring the presence of her superiors. She needed to keep her skin conditioned to the argentalium in case there was an attack; she stood more of a chance covered in it.

Dianne gave her a fixed glare, "You were injured and couldn't plan an attack."

"I was well enough to organise it." Chloe deliberately stepped into Dianne's personal space.

"You weren't in the right mind to organise an attack,"

With Chloe's next comment the room turned silent, "You mean I would have staked your daughter."

"I told you she's not in her right mind, she won't be staked." Dianne's answer wasn't filled with the conviction it might have been months ago; those photos had started to sway her opinion on the matter.

Chloe's eyes narrowed, she bit on the inside of her cheek not to lash out. "That's your final decision? Even though she's a disgrace to the name slayer?"

Dianne wasn't prepared to lose her daughter; she still loved her even if she didn't like her daughter's choices. There was nothing that said being a vampire was permanent. "Yes."

Just then the alarms blared throughout the facility, cutting her off completely.

The screens turned red and began to prepare for an automated wipe of the network.

"A possible attack on the base!" A female rebel yelled. Immediately the command centre burst into life.

"Get kitted out and prepared to defend the base." Steve told her. Chloe nodded.

The Nobles jogged out of the room and towards their office where they could get themselves kitted out.

Chloe gestured to the agents at the computers, immediately the screens resumed their normal operations but the alarms still blared.

"Get the tasers." She glanced in the direction that the Nobles had disappeared. "Don't say I didn't give you a chance." She growled.

It had taken her a month to build up enough support, other rebels felt the same way she did. All vampires were to be exterminated. Now they outnumbered the supporters of the Nobles four to one.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Chloe walked down the corridors, her shoes creaking against the floor. She nodded to Laura and her companions. Laura looked terrified and Chloe wasn't sure that she would make the second in command she hoped, she was another weak agent by the looks of things.

Chloe counted down on her fingers, three…two…one.

George burst forward and kicked the centre of the door. The door flew off its hinges and onto the floor.

Steve and Dianne looked confused as the rebels burst in. They didn't react at first thinking they were defending them against an attack…

At least until Chloe entered pointing her taser at them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Steve cried as he was grabbed and forced back down into his chair, "We're under attack!"

"We're not." Chloe smirked, "I arranged this 'diversion'." As if one cue the alarms stopped.

Dianne was forced backwards, her arms pinned harshly behind her back. "Why?"

"Because you're weak. You can't see the truth and look at the matter objectively." Dianne and Steve looked confused, they were objective. They were sure they were.

"You've gone too far…"

"SHUT UP!" Chloe roared, as if trying to stress a point she aimed her taser at Steve, the darts landed in his chest and he jerked uncontrollably as the volts coursed through him. She only held the trigger for a few seconds; she didn't want him knocked out. She dropped the taser to the floor.

Steve looked up at her panting, what had happened to their star agent?

Chloe pulled the moisturiser out of her pocket and coated her hands once more in it.

"Don't worry I'll capture your daughter." She grinned at him, Steve didn't like the way her tone was polite as she said that. "But as soon as she's had the child she's being staked. That child is the best way for us to study why their physiology changes at 16."

Steve tried to grab her but he was held too firmly in his seat.

"You're either with us or against us." Chloe told the Nobles firmly. "We've had a…talk and decided my way is better." She gestured around to the other rebels in the room. They all nodded in agreement with her.

"I am the head of this Organisation. You will listen to me." Steve told Chloe firmly.

Chloe laughed, "Not anymore…I'm the one in charge now."

TBC

_A/N: If you're anything like me and can't stand episode or chapters where main characters aren't in it I perfectly understand if this chapter hasn't appealed to you but I needed to show what was happening from the rebels POV._

_Don't worry Vlad and Erin are back in the next chapter ._

_Thanks for reading._


	16. Circuit

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This is the 3rd of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight_

_I couldn't resist typing this chapter tonight, it was stuck in my head all day._

Chapter 16: Circuit

Erin walked into the throne room, intending on grabbing a bottle of soy blood for her and Vlad. He'd banned her from moving anything around in the baby's room, even though she still fully intended to use telekinesis. She pulled her shirt down as it rode up slightly; she really hoped she didn't grow any bigger. Wolfie had already compared her to a beach ball much to the Count's amusement.

A swishing of material, made her turn round. The material sounded thick and heavy as it moved and she grimaced slightly. No one in their house wore heavy material other than Magda and she was under the watchful eye of Ivan and the Count today, and they were with Bertrand and Ingrid.

"Who let you in?" Erin demanded seeing a group of nine female vampires awaiting her. If Renfield had let them in he would have told her immediately. The postman must have been, but there were no crates in the room telling her that Renfield hadn't signed for any post.

"We came to offer our services to you and your husband." Now she was confused, neither her nor Vlad had asked for anything.

Erin was unsure how to respond, "And you are?" She suddenly felt very self-conscious in her jeans and t-shirt. They all seemed to stare at her or rather what made her t-shirt stretch.

The women bowed in front of her and her irritation piped, not one of them had announced their names or titles or even occupation.

Erin darted from the room and towards the room she'd left Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Inside the room Robin was balancing very unsteadily on a chair as he held the baby mobile over the crib. Vlad was standing back almost as if he could picture what was going to happen and didn't want to be accused of causing it.

"I think it would look fantastic here, right in the centre of the room. The day light would bounce off the bats making them shimmer like the moonlight has caught their wings."

Vlad bit his lip trying not to laugh, Robin seemed to be really inspired by the whole fatherhood thing. He never pictured his friend as a romantic paternal type, "Robin…"

"Then your child would get the tan you always wanted and wouldn't look so different at school."

"Robin…" He tried again,

"Look at the view the baby would see, see the birds and pretend they're bats…OW!" A paintbrush hit Robin in the centre of his back, sending him wobbling backwards and forwards trying to balance himself more carefully on the chair and stop from falling on his backside.

Vlad waved his hand and the chair stilled itself. Robin gave him a look of pure relief, "Thanks mate."

Tess stood and retrieved the paintbrush she'd hit him with, the room was being painted dark blue regardless of whether it was a boy or a girl. Erin was determined to have stars decorating the walls in silver and gold. Erin believed that there was too much conditioning of girls to pink nowadays, whereas a night sky would allow the child to grow accustomed to the night and was neutral.

"You idiot." Tess scolded him making Vlad laugh, before hitting Robin again in the shoulder. Robin gasped in pain before shooting a wounded look at her. "The crib in the middle of the room? In front of the window? When its daylight?"

"So?" Robin asked confused.

"Vampires!" Tess scolded him, pointing to Vlad standing out of the way of the sunbeam that Robin had allowed into the room to demonstrate his idea. "If the baby starts crying they can't exactly stop it can they with the curtain open!"

"I forget that he's all vampire now, if he only got up at night I might remember."

Tess stalked her way towards the window, grasping the thick drapes between her fingers she yanked them closed.

Vlad turned away doing his best not to laugh in front of them. That's when he saw Erin.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stepped forward and kissed her softly. He was confused that she didn't respond, he pulled away and saw the panicked look on her face for the first time. "What's wrong?" He pressed a kiss to her forehead trying to soothe her.

"There are nine vampires in the throne room."

Vlad folding his arms before lifting his right to brush away some dust from his chin. "What are they doing here?"

"To offer their services, whatever they are." Erin hadn't missed how they avoided her question.

Vlad was suddenly jolted to the left slightly nearly scratching himself across the jaw as his hand was knocked and jerked upwards.

Vlad turned outraged at the ones who'd knocked him. As if suddenly realising their mistake the women dropped to their knees.

Erin grasped his hand holding it tightly; she didn't like this at all. She hated surprises.

Vlad straightened, his arm sore from being jostled, "Who sent you?"

"No one, we were concerned that as your wife only had a month and a half to go in her pregnancy you hadn't had time to arrange a nanny for the prince or princess."

Vlad shuddered, he didn't want any of his children to be known as Prince or Princess 'insert name' Dracula. He just wanted them to be known simply by their given names.

"You're nannies." He grimaced, remembering all to well Nanny Clontar. The nanny that had mysteriously disappeared (and into a garlic pit as his father had all but admitted) who had been the star of some of Vlad's nightmares when he was younger.

Vlad pulled his hand from Erin's, preparing to disintegrate one of these unwelcome visitors. Vlad felt a mental flick from Erin. He folded his arms across his chest, wedging his hands tightly into the crooks of his elbows to stop the temptation. "I'm sorry for your wasted journey but we won't need any of you."

The nannies looked around between themselves, they didn't understand why he was rejecting their services.

"Your child will need discipline, we are more than capable to instruct your child in the ways of being evil…"

Vlad didn't want their child swayed against them or thinking its parents didn't love him by palming him or her off onto a nanny. Their child would be raised the way they wanted it to be raise and not the way other people would prefer.

"Erin and I will raise our children. We don't need you at all."

"No one raises their own children." The oldest nanny amongst them scoffed, "Even breather royalty have nannies." The other nannies amongst them scoffed. "It's never been done before."

Vlad combated their observation with one of his own. "There has never been a Chosen One before but the vampire world has coped. I'm sure bringing up our son or daughter ourselves won't ruin the vampire world either."

"Your wife only has a month and a half to go before…"

Vlad pointed to Erin, "She is in the room, I suggest you address her as well."

"Of course your highness."

The head nanny turned to Erin appealing to her, "I'm sure the Queen will want time to herself away from raising children. Surely she understands the value we can bring to your child."

Erin smiled at them giving them a sense of false hope. "I will enjoy raising our child the way we intend to raise it, and I'm sure that it won't match your designs for it in any way."

"But…"

"Thank you for your offer, but no. You've wasted enough of our time, you are dismissed."

The nannies looked to Vlad trying to see if he shared her sentiments, Vlad's expression matched hers.

They bowed before disappearing downstairs and back to their crates.

Vlad rubbed Erin's shoulder carefully, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just didn't think about nannies calling." She laughed. "But you definitely told them what we wanted."

"Nanny Clontar was bad enough." He whispered making her laugh.

Erin reached up and kissed him, making up for her earlier reluctance. Erin could feel him grinning as Robin 'ergh'ed and Tess 'aww'ed. Vlad deliberately deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her as ran hers through his hair.

Slowly Vlad pulled away dropping a few kisses to her lips before finally stepping away completely.

Robin shuddered as the cold atmosphere refused to leave the room, "You had one of those when you were a kid?" He grabbed Vlad's shoulder.

"Until I was 7." Vlad answered, he remembered how much he hated it.

He glanced around the room it was as much as they could do for now until the paint dried, "Shall we see how Ingrid and the others are getting along?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad tripped over the bucket as he walked into the hall, obviously there was a leak, or Renfield was prepared for a leak. It alerted everyone to their presence and made them all turn towards him. Erin gave a nervous wave before darting to where Ivan and the Count sat, lowing herself to the floor as her feet began to ache.

Renfield had devised a circuit of water to simulate a flowing river around the edges of the hall; the width was at least three metres across and a metre deep. The water was constantly flowing due to wheel, similar to one on the side of a mill or on a paddle steamer; a powerful generator turned the wheel. The goal was to cross the water and run inside the open Wendy house that Wolfie was currently playing in. To Erin it reminded her of the log flume at Alton Towers or Storm Force 10 at Drayton Manor.

The circuit had taken a while to build, of course the Count had tried to prove that he could get over it if he flew high enough, but the ceiling wasn't high enough and he ended up thrown back against the wall. Even if they could do that when they located and attacked the base it would leave them vulnerable and take too long.

That is why they had moved on to creating lightweight bridges that could be carried and used easily. There was no point in building bulky things. The main aim was to create something that could be assembled quickly and be strong enough to hold their weight.

Ingrid was perched on a long thin piece of aluminium that bowed slightly under her weight, it spanned across the width of the water. Olga tutting and growling the other way she wasn't allowed to go far. Not that she could without her powers anyway. Her father shot her a glare that told her to shut up.

"This really isn't a good idea." Ingrid swayed slightly; balancing had never been one of her strong suits. "And why couldn't Bertrand do it?"

The Count immediately responded, "Because Bertrand's heavier than you."

"It won't matter if this only works for me then, even Erin's heavier than me at the moment." She gestured towards Erin who gave her a smile as she knew Ingrid wasn't insulting her.

"The worst that could happen is you fall in."

Bertrand automatically corrected him, doing nothing to ease Ingrid's fears, "Actually she'll be repelled across the room by the water barrier."

"Oh yes." The Count tried to make it sound like he'd forgot but it didn't work, it sounded like he was looking forward to it instead.

"Ingrid come back!" Vlad called as he heard the metal begin to groan.

"Don't be a spoilsport Vladdy!"

"Ingrid!" Erin called, Ingrid gave a careful nod as a louder groan was heard, it lifted up slightly from where it was perched on the edges of the circuit. If the metal bent to far or even split (although it was unlikely) she'd be thrown upwards and would seriously injure herself on the rafters.

Ingrid turned slowly and began to edge herself along the metal.

Then it bent too far, lifting off the edges completely, dropping down.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand sped along the 'plank' and grabbed Ingrid before the barrier could repel her; the sudden drop to the ground caused them to plummet to the floor in a very ungraceful manner.

Bertrand landed on top of Ingrid startled, Ingrid looked up at him. Bertrand looked down and stared into her eyes.

Ingrid leaned up slightly and Bertrand leaned down. Their lips were a hairs breath away.

"Are you going to kiss like Vlad and Erin?"

Erin let out a groan at Wolfie's timing, if she could cross the water she'd kill him...well not kill him but give him a good telling off.

Ingrid hit Bertrand signalling she wanted him to get off her. Bertrand complied and rolled off her. He held out a hand to pull her upwards, Ingrid ignored it and pulled herself up before looking around to get her bearings.

Vlad let out a groan, seeing where the two were, "Great how are we going to get them back?"

Sure enough Ingrid and Bertrand were next to the Wendy house, in the middle of the circuit of water. The circuit of flowing water. The circuit of flowing water no vampire could cross.

Vlad let out a small laugh at Erin's next muttered comment, however Ingrid and Bertrand weren't as amused. He was glad she was safely away from the trapped pair.

"At least it beats locking them in a room together."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	17. Bridges

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm being haunted by names at the moment. I'm looking for something traditional but fits the Dracula name; I had the perfect name the other day but stupidly didn't write it down._

Chapter 17: Bridges

Ingrid flicked Wolfie's ball back and forwards. Wolfie had easily managed to cross the circuit of water with some help from Renfield.

The ball bounced up and down on the wooden floor…thump…thump…thump.

The Count winced with each bounce, the sound drilling into his skull. "INGRID!" He shouted, "That's giving me a headache!"

Ingrid's tongue rolled in her mouth; she picked up the ball making a show of holding it still.

After a moment she threw the ball against the metal sides of the circuit…clank…clank…clank.

This time the bounces were a lot louder and irritating all of them now. Erin's eyes screwed up with each clank instinctively.

"I would have just left her." Robin supplied helpfully. Everyone fixed his or her glares on Robin and he shuddered uncomfortably, "Just saying."

Bertrand sat at the opposite end of the circuit a more than respectable distance between him and Ingrid. The pair sneaked glances at each other before pulling their eyes away from each other as fast as they could. It was quite funny actually.

Just then Erin's stomach began to growl loudly. She gave them all a sheepish look, she couldn't help it – she was eating for two.

"Has anyone thought about how we're going to eat?"

"You can go without food for days." Robin commented,

Ingrid's face was distraught, "I'm thinking about blood!"

"We'll get you some blood." Vlad assured her, before looking at the water, "Anyway its only vampires that can't cross the flowing water, food will cross it just fine." It went to gently poke it, his finger bent back slightly as he met the invisible barrier.

"Get Renfield to tear it apart then rebuild it!" Ingrid snapped, there wasn't anything to do on her side of the circuit.

"We haven't got time." Vlad snapped back at her, his annoyance clear for all to see. Ingrid drew the ball in her hand back, preparing to throw it at him as hard as she could. She changed her mind either deciding it wasn't worth the bother or realising she'd lose the only thing that was keeping her occupied.

"So?" Erin asked.

Vlad shrugged.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand paced back and forth as he watched Renfield measure the distance between the sides of the 'ditch' as he'd come to call it.

"Why can't you put a table across it?"

Vlad knew what table he was thinking of. "If you mean the throne room table, it won't fit through the doors," The legs were far too long to fit through the narrow doors; it came with the school Vlad remembered. It was left in the room it had been found in. "Take the legs off then."

"If you remember Erin put a crack along it, I really don't think it'd be strong enough for even Ingrid."

Vlad looked at Renfield hoping he had an answer. Renfield shook his head completely clueless.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A squeaking sound was heard and immediately everyone looked around the room trying to work out where it was coming from.

Erin ducked down automatically trying to gaze along the floor before cursing as she realised she couldn't really bend far. She let out a slight gasp before straightening and stepping closer towards Vlad.

She shook her head, she didn't know here the sound was. Vlad wrapped an arm around her waist holding her close to him.

It wasn't on this side of the circuit that they could see anyway.

Vlad craned his neck over the circuit taking care not to lean too far over the water for it to repel him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched Ingrid's index finger twist and turn, her nail digging into the metal sides or the circuit.

"Drilling a hole, what does he look like?" She told him sarcastically, her eyes never leaving the work in front of her.

Vlad nodded, her plan would work. "It'll empty, but it'll take hours to do…and not before you break every nail on your hand." Ingrid drew her hands back quickly, scrutinising her nails carefully and checking it hadn't been damaged in any way.

"Okay, what's your idea?"

Vlad sighed and shook his head, "We've got a woodwork shop here so there's bound to be something we can use."

Robin gave him a sceptical look as did Tess. No one seemed to have a better plan so they might as well go along with it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin dropped metal and a bag containing a variety of tools (hand drills, tin snips, saws, files, centre punches, hammers, mallets, etc." onto the floor. Tess dropped the remaining materials there as well, along with joining materials (such as rivets and nuts).

They must have emptied the entire storeroom, the only thing they hoped was that Miss McCauley didn't notice.

"What are you going to do?"

Vlad ran a hand over his face. "Make it like rope bridge with slats." Vlad suggested. "We can connect them with tubing along the sides and attach them with bolts and rivets."

"How will it work in the field?" Robin asked quietly.

Vlad didn't care about that now. "If it works now we can work on making it portable later."

"What material are you going to use?"

"For now aluminium."

Tess shook her head confused. "Won't that just bend like last time?"

"Of they go fast it shouldn't." Vlad told them, "Besides it'll be small slats nothing long that would bend as much as last time."

Erin took over from Vlad, "It's the best shot we have to get them away from the water."

Robin and Tess moved across the room, removing their jackets.

Vlad took Erin's hand and led her to the seats, he backed her so close to the seat she had no choice but to sit down.

Erin tried to stand up but Vlad pushed her back down with a smile, "I want to help Vlad."

"Rest," He told her. "You need to get off your feet. It won't do you or the baby any good if you wear yourself out." His stern look told her she couldn't argue with him. She reluctantly nodded. "Half an hour, that's all then you can help."

Erin raised her eyebrow, "You'd better let me." If he didn't she would probably strangle him, she hated sitting still doing nothing.

Vlad nodded before bending down to her height and gently kissing her lips. Erin grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. His back bent further, his hands braced on the back of the chair so he wouldn't fall on her. She kissed him back fully.

Erin smiled as he slowly pulled away. "Half an hour." She reminded him, he closed his eyes nodding.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand lowered himself so he rested against the water circuit, his head resting against the cold metal. Ingrid gave him a dirty look before huffing and throwing the ball in between her hands.

"I'm sorry." Bertrand went first, throwing his 'never apologise' motto out the window.

"Nothing happened." Ingrid immediately answered. As far as she was concerned nothing happened and nothing was going to happen.

Bertrand wanted to talk about this, "Ingrid…"

"No!" She replied, "Nothing is ever going to happen. I love Will." Her voice wasn't as full of conviction as it once was. "It was just one of those moments, it wouldn't normally happen."

At least she was acknowledging something had nearly happened, he could use that. "I thought you said nothing happened."

Ingrid opened her mouth before closing it and looking the other way.

Bertrand took a chance, he knew what had happened when Lucius tried to kiss her so he took her hand gently and laced their fingers together.

Ingrid looked down at their fingers, they fit together more perfectly than hers had ever fit together with Will. She felt like she was betraying his memory, moving on. She shouldn't be able to move on because he was her soul mate, that's what she'd always believed.

Then again first love could feel like finding a soul mate.

Bertrand slowly leaned forward, Ingrid seemed to be drawn to him like a magnet. His eyes flicked down to her lips before he changed his mind just as they were about to touch. Bertrand pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, Ingrid's eyes fluttered shut as a spark flew through her at his contact.

Was this how Erin felt when Vlad kissed her?

Ingrid's eyes fluttered open and she saw Bertrand's curious ones.

Ingrid shook her head pulling her hand away from Bertrand. Immediately she missed the contact. Pretending it hadn't affected her she stood and surveyed the progress Vlad had made, they were just lowering the 'bridge' onto the circuit.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count climbed onto the chair Renfield was holding steady for him, he wobbled slightly before placing one foot carefully on the 11 widthways concertinaed strips of metal, each was 30 cm wide and as Vlad had said attached to two long tubes. It looked like an upside down railway line.

"I have a slight problem with heights." 

Erin scoffed, seeing through his excuse. "You're a vampire, you turn into a bat. You fly through the air 100 feet up!"

That definitely ruined his excuse, his mouth opening and closing trying to come up with a decent retort. He gave up deciding to be childish instead. "This isn't fair." The Count muttered, "Why do I have to be the one to do this?"

"Tess and Robin are breathers, Olga I can't trust, Erin's pregnant and I'm Grand High Vampire." He always promised himself he wouldn't use it as an excuse but he thought that it was justified just this once.

The Count still didn't put both feet on it. "I'm waiting for a reason."

Vlad rolled his tongue before folding his arms, "You're the only one left, and you're lighter than Uncle Ivan. I just want to see if it's strong enough before I get Ingrid and Bertrand to cross it."

Olga raised her hand, "I'll do it."

"No." Everyone in the room sounded together. Olga wasn't volunteering out of the goodness of her heart, she was volunteering because she wanted her powers back and Vlad was the only one who could give them back to her. Vlad wasn't that naïve though; he wasn't going to give her back to them – at all.

"The quicker you go, the less stress you put on it." Vlad told him, remembering his design technology classes. "And the less likely it'll bend and break."

"Why can't Robin or the breather girl do it?" Vlad gave Tess an apologetic look at his father's insult; she shook her head telling him it didn't bother her.

"Because we need to know that vampires can still cross using the material. It won't affect Robin or Tess."

If the material absorbed the flowing water it would take on the properties of the flowing water as the water would be moving as it was absorbed. Another negative possibility was if too much water clung to it would also take on the properties as the water dripped and shifted under every movement which would also constitute flowing water.

"No master, don't!" Renfield cried grabbing the Count's legs to stop him from moving.

The Count swatted at Renfield, trying to break his hold. "Get off me you flea ridden idiot!"

Renfield didn't let go at all. The Count kicked his legs trying to shake him off. He realised he would have to actually touch Renfield to get him off. With strength he shoved Renfield backwards, unfortunately he hadn't considered that it would throw his balance off.

The Count wobbled and swayed before stopping and remaining still. He gave a sigh of relief before trying to straighten. A little too fast though as he lost his balance immediately and pitched backwards at an angle, he hit the barrier of the water and was immediately propelled in the direction of the wall.

Before he was propelled the Count kicked the edge of the bridge knocking it into the water where the vampires couldn't get it.

Robin sped forward and with Tess hoisted it out of the water. Before it could be used by the vampires it would have to be dried completely.

Vlad let out a small groan before shaking his head. Ingrid shot death glares at Renfield before throwing her ball at the servant. She grinned as it bounced off his head and back into her grasp, that was definitely more satisfying.

She turned to Bertrand before remembering she'd decided to ignore him after his conversation earlier. Her face set hard.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin could sense the tension between Ingrid and Bertrand, Ingrid had been made uncomfortable by something Bertrand had said or done.

Erin walked over to the generator and switched it off. Immediately the wheel stopped turning, therefore it stopped the water from flowing around the circuit. All they would have to do now was wait for it to settle and they could fly over without any trouble. It would be like jumping over a puddle.

"Problem solved." She grinned.

"How…" Vlad saw the gleam in her eyes. "You knew from the start."

"Course…well not straight away…but usually pulling the plug works on most things. Just wanted to see if they could sort out their differences."

"I don't think it worked." Tess mentioned gesturing to the pair who seemed to be giving each other the cold shoulder, at least Ingrid was anyway.

After seeing the way Ingrid cradled her cheek with a familiar smile on her face…

Erin wasn't so sure it hadn't worked.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading_


	18. Escape

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 18: Escape

"Where are you taking us?" Steve asked, as he was pushed forward. He shared a troubled look with his wife as his question was met with stony silence.

The traditional corridors were busy, Chloe was obviously preparing for something. The speed at which she was organising things was worrying because it made them wonder how long she'd been placing things in motion for when she took over.

This was the fifth move in 48 hours. Either Chloe was worried about someone rescuing them or she was parading them around to show the change in leadership. Chloe was different, something about her separated her from the confident, obedient young leader they'd created and turned her into a calculating, devious traitor.

"Look ahead." The 'escort' told him; he didn't want the chance of any silent communication between the Nobles.

A medium pitched voice spoke, full of confidence and determination, "I'll take them from here." Dianne and Steve turned around to face the middle-aged man and woman behind them. Their hair was greying at the temples, they were both around the same age as Steve and Dianne.

"Chloe said…"

"I'll take them, you're needed at your posts." The agents looked between themselves before giving a quick nod.

The two agents took their positions on either side of the Nobles guiding them down the hall in calm measured strides.

Dianne was prodded harshly in the back, her arms yanking back from where the cable ties held her wrists behind her back. "Down here." The female told her. She obeyed turning to the right, they followed the hallway for another few metres before being forced into the room.

The room was dark, the only light filtered in through the gap in the door.

The light glistened off something metallic, it was a long blade. A combat knife.

The knife glinted as it drew closer, Dianne tried to dodge it inadvertently catching her left arm on the blade.

Dianne was forcefully turned around, she winced as she wasn't sure what to expect.

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The knife sliced through the cable ties with ease. Dianne let out a sigh of relief as she brought her arms forwards, rolling her shoulder to remove the aches at being left in such an uncomfortable position for such a long time, she rubbed her wrists wincing as the skin was chaffed from where the ties had dug in.

"You okay?" The male agent – George – asked,

"Yeah, thanks."

"We have to get out, Chloe's got something planned." The female – Marsha – told her.

"How much support has she got?" Steve asked as he was thrown a stake and garlic juice, he quickly pocketed them into his flak vest. Marsha passed him a couple of tasers, a dart gun and a packet of darts.

"At least two thirds of the agency, maybe even three quarters." Bob whispered to him, keeping a look out as the Nobles equipped themselves. "Most of them are just as erratic as her, that makes them dangerous."

Bob gave a humourless laugh, "Laura's just following her, licking at her heels like a puppy." Bob wasn't a fan of Laura – she was a crawler. That was the only reason she'd graduated from Slayer School in the first place. She went with the wind; if it changed direction she followed it. At the moment she was more concerned with following the person who had the most power – Chloe.

Dianne couldn't understand it, "How did she get so much power? Or even that many supporters?"

Marsha shook her head next to her, she honestly didn't know. Somehow her words had swayed them, it wasn't even a convincing argument she'd presented. "She's been saying that you've lost your focus. That you're more concerned with your daughter than dealing with the vampire threat."

"When she has children of her own she'll understand."

Chloe didn't understand that she'd only kill her daughter if there were no other option left. As long as there was a chance Erin would return to her mortal state she would take it. Although after seeing those pictures she could finally understand her daughter hadn't been coerced into becoming a vampire, she'd chosen to become one. There was no hypnotism on earth, vampiric or human, that could mimic love that deeply. Regret filled her as she realised that she should have noticed it sooner, although at the time she had been looking for an excuse to start the war and it seemed a perfect one.

"That's why she's saying you're not objective enough to be in charge. Her main argument is that you're twisting the rulebook to suit yourselves. It's gained her support. I always said not to manipulate her mind wipe to shape her into the perfect slayer." Marsha warned, she'd watched Erin and Ryan grow up so she'd known the Nobles for at least 18 years.

"There's plenty of time for 'I told you so' later." Steve snapped.

Marsha and Bob had been against it from the start, it looked like their concerns had been justified. They'd tried to create a work of perfection but instead had created a monster.

"Right, how do we get out of here?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

There was one way out of the building, something they could use that hadn't yet been removed from the original structure when they took over the medieval manor house.

Steve slowly clambered into the dumbwaiter, he nodded to his wife and he began to lower himself downwards. The pulley squeaked and creaked under his weight as he sat crammed inside the tiny food lift. He hoped it didn't buckle under his weight and sent him plummeting down the three levels of the building.

With a thud he found himself at the bottom, the two small doors in front of him. He cursed as they creaked loudly as he gingerly pushed them open. The kitchen area was dark; no one was in there. He reached up and tugged on the rope, signalling the all clear for Dianne to follow him down.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bob was the last one down the dumbwaiter shaft. He glanced upwards before cutting the rope so no one could follow them if they discovered they'd escaped that way.

Just as he closed the small, white, double doors loud sirens blared throughout the facility.

The walls flashed red as the alarm cones spun casting the room into a red haze. The kitchen was in a corner of the house that was away from the sun during the daylight hours, the purpose was to keep the kitchen as cool as possible hundred of years ago as there were no fridges to keep the perishable food cool. Therefore the red lights were the only source of light as they couldn't risk turning on the main lights should someone notice them.

The team burst out of the kitchen, treading carefully down the corridors. The floorboards creaked showing their age. Avoiding vampires was like second nature but they weren't hunting vampires.

It was an unusual feeling creeping through their own building, trying not to draw the attention of their fellow agents or should that be rebels now? Dianne mentally laughed, the vampires and slayers called them 'rebels' in the current war. How they would laugh to see their opposition cracking and crumbling.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Suddenly a group of six agents burst around the corner, catching sight of them.

Immediately the four older agents burst into a run, their shoes slapping against the floor now. All thoughts of concealing the noise gone completely from their minds. Tranquilliser darts hit and buried themselves in the exposed panelling and beams seated within it, the red tails making the white walls look like they had measles.

As long as they kept enough distance between them and their pursuers they wouldn't be able to incapacitate them. Handling tranquillisers and tasers weren't their forte, they all more comfortably handled stakes and crossbows.

Steve considered climbing through one of the windows before shaking his head; they would never be able to create a gap in the wire mesh to get through before their attackers (less than ten seconds behind them) caught up. The defences to keep the evil creatures out were now trapping the group inside.

They had a choice of two directions. Dianne, Bob and Marsha ran to the left, Steve made to follow them but a sign caught his eye.

FIRE EXIT

The fire exist couldn't be locked, it might be guarded but was impossible to lock from the inside. Chloe would have ordered a complete lock down of the facility.

Steve whistled and the team doubled back towards them losing precious seconds. He gestured to the fire exit and they sprinted after him.

Two agents guarded the doors.

With a nod to Dianne they both withdrew their tranquilliser guns. Silently and accurately they shot the rebels in the upper legs. The pair reached down and pulled the darts from their legs.

"You shot…" That was as far as either of them got as they collapsed sideways completely out for the count.

Steve grasped the lever handle. "When we open this everyone is going to come running," All the fire exits had unique alarms, the purpose was to alert people if they were accidentally opened or not close properly after a drill. "We've got to get to those trees and across the streams before they stop us."

Bob wanted to know the next steps after that. "Then what?"

"We'll aim for Sheppard's field. The bushes there will provide cover."

"Fine." Bob agreed, the women nodded not voicing their agreement, as they didn't trust their voices to be firm.

"After three, one…two…three."

Steve threw the fire exit open and darted forward, they weaved and dodged left and right as they ran as a moving target was harder to hit than a still one.

He just hoped they all made it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Chloe rounded the corner seeing the two downed agents, she didn't realise the Noble had that much fight in them. They managed to avoid those pursuing them which was a feat in itself. She was angry that the rebels couldn't stop them. They were useless.

A group of her agents flew passed her but Chloe held her minions back with a raised hand. She smirked as she watched the Nobles and their friends run across the open space.

"We can't let them get away!" Laura cried, suddenly worried about the damage they could do.

Chloe wasn't about to waste resources scouring for the team in the twilight, "We'd never find them in the dark."

"With torches…" Chloe shook her head cutting Laura off completely,

"Let them go, they can't do anything now."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Dianne reached the style first, quickly jumping over it before collapsing against the dense perimeter bush of the field. Steve copied her actions, leaning against the branches as he tried to get his breath back.

The last over the style were Bob and Marsha, they leaned back against the hedge on the left side of the style.

She routed through her bag looking for a bandage. With a groan she located one and tugged at the already ripped sleeve of her jumper. It ripped off with ease; she pulled at a hygienically sealed wipe packet. It opened with ease and she quickly set about cleaning up the wound on her bicep. She hissed as the wound stung as she wiped it, only when it finally stopped stinging did she begin to fasten the bandage. Gripping one end between her teeth she began to wind it around her arm, when she was satisfied with her work she knotted the material, tugging on it with her teeth to make sure it was secure.

Seizing the chance she pulled out a small tub of sudacrem that she always carried and smoothed it across the chaffed skin of her wrists, the relief was immediate. She handed the tub to her husband; he eagerly took the cream and copied her actions.

She glanced around; dark blue sky, drawing out to indigo and red as she followed it with her eyes towards the horizon. It would be dark in the next ten to fifteen minutes.

In the dark they wouldn't have to worry about the agency instead it was the vampires they'd have to worry about.

"What are we going to do?"

"There's only one thing we can do."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	19. Names

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you so much for the reviews, they really inspire me to type._

_Hecate-Luna and JustMee…I can't thank you enough. Thank you so much for helping me you will have a forever grateful yeknodelttil._

_I'm now sure of the name of the baby ._

Chapter 19: Names

Tess looked up from the book she was reading as a thought occurred to her. "You know when you actually go into, you know, labour." The last word was hushed as if it were taboo, Erin looked up from Wolfie's pictures. He'd drawn some lovely pictures. "Will it burst out of your stomach and break your bones? It's teeth tearing…" Erin quickly covered Wolfie's ears; she didn't want the poor boy having nightmares.

"You've been reading Breaking Dawn again haven't you?"

Wolfie darted his head about trying to dislodge Erin's hands from over his hears. Once he'd successfully managed he left the seat next to her and climbed onto a chair at the table to continue his colouring.

Tess looked slight affronted. "I could have seen Alien." It didn't escape Erin's notice the speed with which Tess hid the cover of the book she'd been reading so she couldn't see it.

"You could…but Twilight's more your style Tess." Well it wasn't like Stoker's Dracula had any vampires being born in it as a reference.

"So?" Robin leaned forward rocking on his feet, looking eager at the conversation, "Will it?"

Vlad tilted his head, his eyes blinking shut briefly as he spoke, "No."

In sync Robin and Erin slumped back disappointed. "It would've been really cool." Robin muttered, "Well not cool as in it would kill you but it would be awesome to watch, not that watching you die…"

Erin raised an eyebrow at Robin while Vlad laughed. The Chosen One leaned in Robin's direction, "Keep going, I'll lend you a spade."

Robin fixed him with a pointed look. "Ha. Ha."

Silence fell over the room again as they all continued what they'd been doing before Tess' interruption.

The only people missing from the room were Ingrid and Bertrand. There were no points for guessing that Ingrid was currently hiding from a certain mentor of Vlad's, Erin had been right something had happened in the circuit. Ingrid had a well-developed flight reflex, but unfortunately for her Bertrand wasn't going to give up so easily. If nothing else Bertrand was persistent.

Everything had gone quiet on the Lucius front so Vlad was expecting something. The phrase: 'when you least expect it…expect it', constantly running through his head.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A large blue gift bag dropped on Erin's lap with a rustle, Erin tilted her head back to see Vlad smiling at her. She looked completely confused.

"Open it." He insisted, "I've had it for months to give to you." He smiled, Robin knew what it was. He was there when he bought it.

The bag was bulging slightly as Erin curiously pulled on the handles opening it further, a layer of green tissue paper rested on the top of the bulky. Eagerly just like a kid on Christmas morning she pulled the tissue paper off.

Erin's eyes began to tear – stupid hormones.

Gently she lifted the soft item out of the box, the caramel coloured fur felt silky underneath her fingertips. Two traditional, blue, glass eyes stared at her along with a slightly cheeky smile sown to create a mouth in very dark brown cotton on a light brown felt like material to form the face. The arms and legs were perfectly proportioned to the body size. The two ears were perfect semicircles and the tail was about a foot long including the slight curl at the end.

"It doesn't have to be called Mr Cuddles." He told her, nudging her shoulder. She clutched the plush monkey to her chest, feeling its softness. "I never had a teddy when I was born but I thought she or he might like one."

"Thank you." She grinned leaning up to softly kiss him, Vlad smiled and responded tenderly.

Robin decided to ruin their moment. "Speaking of names."

Vlad pulled away from Erin with a groan. He furrowed his brows as Erin let out a soft giggle. It was better to just go with Robin, "Were we?"

"I've got a great name for the baby," Robin gushed jumping down onto the seat beside Vlad, Vlad shared a worried look with Erin, Erin closed her eyes preparing herself for the name. "Something really vampirey…" Vampirey wasn't a word but Vlad could be bothered correcting him, "Elyzabel if it's a girl and Nero for a boy."

Vlad and Erin weren't exactly sure how to respond to the names Robin had suggested, Vlad tried to answer but wasn't sure if his reply would offend his friend.

Erin took the chance. "Maybe for a second name," She didn't promise, more of a compromise so not to hurt his feelings. "We were actually looking at a more normal first name…" Erin didn't finish as Robin automatically spoke over her.

"Sure, be boring like Vlad. Knowing Vlad he'll name it after a flower…Daisy Dracula."

Tess laughed at the vision that filled her head of the Count cradling a giant daisy in his arms.

Vlad rolled his eyes, only Robin could class him as boring. They were thinking more practically, they didn't want their child to stand out from having a too vampiric name. If he or she stood out rebels could target them easier.

"At school it would be Daisy Count." Vlad told Robin sternly before seeing Erin's look that clearly read 'if you name any of our daughters that you will get a coffin of your own'. "I didn't mean I was actually going to call any of our children 'Daisy', besides it doesn't fit with our culture." He added with a small gulp.

"Nice save." She complimented as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"How about Rosalind, Melora, Aurora, Ivoire, Onyx or Evaine if it's a girl?" Tess suggested, "You could have Arthur, Dante, Jonathan, Myrddin, Dai or Conan?"

"If it's a girl…Cleopatra." Ivan suggested, "For a boy…" Ivan paused considering the question, "Percival."

Olga muttered her suggestions under her breath, a French name – well not exactly a name, the politest translation of it in English would be…excrement.

"I heard that!" Tess snapped at Olga, everyone turned to face her. Robin looked the most confused. "What?" She asked seeing their questioning gazes, "Didn't you look up all the swear words in your French dictionary when you had French?"

Vlad looked at her for a moment longer before addressing Olga, "If you ever make an insult like that again, I will make sure you can't speak again." Olga nodded quickly seeing he was perfectly serious.

The Count pressed his fingers to his head thoughtfully. "I was thinking Boudicca or Lucretia." The Count suggested, Robin nodded agreeing with the name. "It'll have to have two middle names like Vlad of course. Genghis and Barry are good names." The Count told him, Vlad hated the name Barry after the last time it was mentioned.

Erin was the one who responded to that one, "I am not naming the baby Genghis or Barry and definitely not Boudicca or Lucretia."

Tess was suddenly interested, she didn't realise Vlad had two middle names, "What are Vlad's middle names?"

"They're really cool," Robin told her, grinning from ear to ear, he really wished he had cool middle names like Vlad's.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "They're not cool, Robin."

"They are, his full name is Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula."

Vlad winced with each name, he hated his middle names. His eyes remained closed as he tried to erase them from his memory. Erin laughed at Vlad's reaction; he hated being called his full name, usually it meant he was in trouble.

"I see what you mean." She told Erin about not wanting their children to stand out.

"I say name her Magda, call it Magdan if it's a boy," No guesses for who suggested that one.

"You aren't having anything to do with the baby." Vlad told his mother outright, "Anyway Ingrid's got that as a middle name."

The Count gave his wife a dirty look, "Unfortunately." He never wanted Ingrid to have it as one of her middle names; if he had his way it would have been Meliadice.

This was all Robin's fault for suggesting a name in the first place, Erin decided.

"We've already picked the name!" Erin finally lost her cool, she wasn't in the mood. The stupid cheese and onion crisps soaked in cola had given her indigestion. She should've known better, cola never agreed with her.

Everyone seemed to look at her as if she'd grown two heads. Her and Vlad had both agreed not to say a word until after they had named the child.

Vlad slumped back into the chair, he understood why she'd lost her temper but now they faced a vetting committee on the two names they'd picked – one for a boy, one for a girl.

"What is it?"

Vlad grinned folding his arms, he wasn't going to tell them. Erin had let it slip so she could get them out of it.

"Me and Vlad…we decided…" She really didn't want to answer this but everyone's eyes were fixed on her, "For a girl…"

BANG!

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

BANG!

The door swung back with force, ripping off the top set of hinges and hanging at an angle, very dangerously.

Much to Erin's relief it took everyone's attention from her and to the more interesting conflict in the centre of the room. If they could they would all have been eating popcorn it had been a while since they had seen a good verbal sparring match.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The argument had obviously been going on a while, judging by Ingrid having to resort to telling Bertrand to leave her alone.

Bertrand grabbed Ingrid's arm, he'd had enough. He didn't care it was in a public place, Vlad and Erin at least had the decency to pretend that they were ignoring the whole conversation, unlike the rest of the family.

"Let go of me!" She yelped trying to break his grip. Bertrand was too strong for her, he grabbed her other arm and held her in place.

Bertrand wasn't going to let her stop him, "You think I'm only here to train Vlad? I could have left the moment the war started. I took on Erin because it meant I could stay longer with a reason."

This was what Erin and Vlad had been waiting for. They wanted to see Ingrid actually confronting her feelings instead of running from them.

"And what has that got to do with me?" Her eyes narrowed

"You're stubborn you know that?"

Ingrid folded her arms the best she could at the compliment. "I'm a Dracula." That simple phrase held a million interpretations.

"I know." He whispered huskily.

Ingrid shook as she spoke. "I love Will."

"When was the last time you thought about him?" He asked seriously, Ingrid opened and closed her mouth. She hadn't thought about him for over a year not since meeting…

"All the time." She lied, looking away completely. She couldn't lie to his face.

Bertrand could see right though her, "You're lying."

Ingrid's lip curled into a snarl, her fangs lowering, "You just don't know the truth when you see it." She looked at him sternly.

She waited for him to challenge her but he didn't immediately which unsettled her. Her expression softened as she saw something in her eyes she'd never truly seen in Will's, her fangs automatically receded.

Without any warning Bertrand pressed his lips firmly against hers. Ingrid moved her hands to his chest to push him away, preparing to yell at him for daring to even touch her…but found she couldn't. Her arms slid up and around his neck.

She responded kissing him back just as forcefully. Bertrand wasn't gentle because it wasn't in his nature to be, the same went for Ingrid. She opened her mouth to him, sparks shot through her. A small part of her mind accused her of being unfaithful to Will but she never felt this way with will. She felt small tingled but nothing like electricity flowing through her body.

If Erin felt like this then she could understand why she'd married Vlad.

Neither cared that the entire family was watching the pair of them. The Count pulled a disgusted face while Vlad's and Erin's were filled with relief as they finally could get some peace and quiet now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Master Vlad?" A soft praying plea came. Vlad turned away from the couple in the centre of the room. Renfield was being held at taserpoint by four people. Two of which he hoped never to see again.

Ingrid and Bertrand separated but they didn't move very far apart.

Erin's eyes widened, "Uncle Bob? Aunt Marsha?" She hadn't seen them since before she'd graduated.

They looked at her slightly amazed at her condition.

Vlad immediately stood and moved so he stood between her parents and her. Erin let out a groan and moved around so she could see around her husband.

Vlad's extended his fangs so quickly that no one was sure if he hadn't had them that way the whole time.

"What do you want?"

Dianne shoved Renfield forward sending him sprawling on the floor, stopping just short of Vlad's feet. Renfield scrambled to his hands and knees before darting around the back of the sofa and hiding.

The rebels held up their weapons before making a show of putting them away – slowly.

Vlad didn't withdraw his defensive stance, the rebels weren't beyond deception.

Steve gulped, trying to force the words out of his mouth. His face screwing up as if the very word left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Help."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	20. Plea

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Answering a question…someone asked if I like the Twilight Saga as I use it as a source of jokes in this fic – yes I absolutely love Twilight. I've read all the books and seen all but the most recent in the cinema._

Chapter 20: Plea

Ingrid and Bertrand stood behind the Nobles, Marsha and Bob, their fangs drawn ready to attack at a moments notice by the exit. Robin and Tess stood behind Vlad and Erin.

"What do you want?" Vlad snarled again, his white fangs glinting in the light.

Marsha and Bob looked at each other; they'd never come across the Chosen One before. He was every bit as fierce as they expected him to be but a lot younger than they'd imagined.

"We want your help."

Vlad was sure he'd misheard the first time but hearing it again it angered him more.

"Get out of my home." He pointed to the door, anger brimming throughout him. The lights in the room began to flicker, if they went for too long they'd all end up with headaches. Erin stood, with some difficulty, and moved around to place her hand on Vlad's cheek turning his face towards her.

"_Calm down."_ She whispered softly into his mind. Vlad leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers.

Vlad wanted to kick them out, he didn't want them hurting Erin any more than they already had throughout her life but he was curious. _"Do I listen to their problem?"_

He could feel her soft smile, _"Its up to you Vlad, if they're here they're desperate. Might give you some Intel. Listening won't hurt, it's not like you've agreed to help them."_

"_If they even touch you I will kill them."_ He told her seriously, placing a hand on her stomach.

"_I know."_

Vlad pulled away from Erin, not before kissing her quickly, "You've got five minutes."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Throughout the Noble's story Vlad was tempted to say 'serves you right' but he resisted. What comes around goes around, after all.

"Let me see if I understand." Vlad paused looking at the Nobles; "You want my help to get your organisation back from one of your rebels who went rogue."

Why should he help them? They'd attacked them and declared war. Now they couldn't cope with the fallout amongst their own.

The rebels in front of them nodded. "Yes."

"Then what?" Vlad folded his arms tipping his head, "You start killing my kind again?" Steve and Dianne didn't answer. "You're not getting help from me. So you can go and fog off." Erin lightly hit him for his curse. He turned to her and mouthed his apology.

Vlad lifted his arm up to speed them all outside like he'd done with the mortals years ago after the mind wipe. The sooner they were out of his home the happier he and Erin would be.

Steve spoke quickly trying to get the young vampire to understand. "You don't understand, Chloe's lost her mind, she's more dangerous than before."

"You mean you went to far turning her into the perfect slayer." Ingrid scoffed loudly. "Maybe you made a mistake turning her into a woman scorned."

"Why should we help you?" Vlad asked, "I've seen the files," Dianne paled, "The plans you have for our child. Erin's sent them too." Steve glanced at the pair, Erin's eyes sparked with hatred in that moment. "Even if you hadn't murdered some of my kind, I would still say no after seeing those files."

"Slain, not murdered." Dianne corrected harshly, she didn't like being talked to like this by an eighteen year old.

"You slay when you're provoked, you weren't provoked so in my mind you committed murder."

"We were defending ourselves."

"What from?" Erin snapped, speaking out loud for the first time. "We have a treaty with the slayers not to bite anyone, not *one* vampire has harmed a breather…human." She corrected herself automatically.

Steve scoffed, looking at her, "He bit you." Erin's hand automatically flew up to her scar on her neck. "He tried to drain your blood."

"That isn't why he bit me!" Erin shouted, they'd been over this before. "Vlad hated biting me, he did it because *I* asked him to, he was being forced into marriage and I loved him so I asked him to change me – it was the only way. He wanted to go through with his marriage instead of turning me but Ryan agreed that it would be okay…"

"Ryan knows about this?" Steve yelled, he couldn't believe his son had allowed Erin to turn into one of their enemies. That was probably why they couldn't locate him at all; he didn't want to be found.

"Of course," Ingrid supplied looking at them confused, "He's a half fang too."

Bertrand moved slightly away from Ingrid to whisper in her ear, "I don't think they were going to say that just yet."

"How was I to know that they didn't know?"

Dianne asked the question hoarsely, "Before or after, Erin?

"Before."

Dianne looked defeated; both of her children were vampires. All this time they'd been concerned about rescuing Erin from her fate when Ryan had been a vampire as well. They felt sick that they didn't think to check on their other child, they just assumed he was fine and didn't want to be contacted.

There would never be a chance to have a normal human grandchild.

"So any grandchildren will be vampires, and that's our first grandchild."

Erin's eyes narrowed. "Don't you mean 'specimen', after all you want to study it?"

Wolfie as if sensing possible danger to his niece or nephew climbed onto Erin's lap, creating a human shield. He didn't know what 'specimen' meant but it didn't sound nice. He folded his arms over his chest and started them down.

"Erin you don't understand…" Erin shifted as her parents gazed at her, she automatically sought of Vlad's hand, squeezing it tightly for comfort.

"I understand that you don't want to have anything to do with our child and I don't want you to."

Dianne continued pretending her daughter hadn't cut her off. "All we want to know is why the change occurs…"

"Because we need to develop." The Count told her parents. "To reach our full maturity we need to be like you other wise it would take thousands of years to grow into an adult. After sixteen years we reach maturity and we're ready to turn, there's no stopping it although some have tried…"

Erin's parents didn't miss the disappointed glare in Vlad's direction nor his answering guilty one.

"Your powers…" 

"Vampire children are born with their powers." Vlad told them, "We only learn to use and control them in our teens."

Erin parents remained quiet they didn't think of it that way, becoming a vampire was their final stage in growing, they just thought it was an evolutionary accident that it happened.

Jonno jogged into the room, Vlad smiled up at him in greeting.

"Sorry, had problems with…" He noticed Vlad looking behind him. Jonno looked confused before turning around.

Jonno's hand instinctively slipped down towards his taser, "What are they doing here?"

Vlad's face took on a smug grin that didn't really suit him, "They want our help."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad was glad Jonno had arrived when he did because then at least one person understood the slayer techno babble. At the moment he was trying to look as if he understood each word.

He glanced over to Erin, she was rubbing small circles to her stomach. _"You okay?"_

"_Cola."_ She replied and he winced slightly, he knew how cola affected her. He knew he should have stopped her eating the cola and cheese and onion crisps, but wrestling food off a pregnant Erin was like trying to get a bone from a dog.

He lifted up his arm and she shuffled under it trying to get more comfortable. She leaned towards him the best she could remembering Wolfie was still perched on her lap.

"Chloe became obsessed with finding more uses for argentalium, she spent months in the labs…" Steve told Jonno.

"How often did she handle it?" Jonno leaned forward, taking over the conversation, for Jonno to interrupt it must be serious. Vlad leaned back signalling his handing over the control to Jonno.

"All the time, she's even taking to bathing in it to be prepared for an attack."

Robin didn't miss the worried look on Jonno's face, "What's wrong?"

Jonno was hoping his next question would have a negative answer in the form of 'no'. "She's been applying argentalium to herself regularly?" He could understand just before an attack but not regularly.

"She's created a cream, she applies it to her hands and face constantly, she wants to be prepared for an attack." Marsha told them, "Why is it so important? She was trying to develop a weapon…"

"Constant exposure to argentalium can be deadly, we've know that for years that's why we always wear gloves."

Dianne and Steve shared a worried glance. "We didn't know…"

Jonno cut them off quickly. "You never did do things by the book though did you? Is she the only one who's touched it?" They were loose cannons; they didn't read any form of report. It had been an important notice. It had been discovered about a year and a half ago.

Bob clarified a point, "The others didn't handle it, they don't touch it she's the only one with the clearance."

"No but you've been painting your walls with it. It can be breathed in and enter the human blood stream that way. The other rebels wouldn't have been as exposed, if she's constantly applying it to herself its being constantly absorbed all the time."

"And that isn't good?"

"If too much argentalium gets into the bloodstream it causes paranoia, aggressiveness, obsessive and irrational behaviour…"

It explained all of her reactions and decisions against them all recently.

Vlad ran his hands over his face. "Definitely not good."

"Can it be reversed?" Robin asked, this was why his sister was working against them and wouldn't listen to reason, she couldn't.

"I don't know." Jonno told him honestly, it hadn't been tried. "The purpose of argentalium is so it can't be defeated by vampires, there's only ever been one exception." He looked at Vlad. The truth was there were two if they counted Erin but she wasn't naturally immune, it was only because she drew her powers from Vlad that she was immune. "Two when the baby's born."

Only the first child would inherit its father's powers; any other would only have normal vampire powers. It was set in stone to stop any infighting and the powers from being spread throughout the community.

"We could try but I wouldn't know where to start without a sample of what she'd been using. I can use the argentalium water and paint but the moisturiser…"

Robin didn't understand, "Why would it make a difference?"

"Because it might not work." Jonno say everyone's blank looks. "Think of it like drinks. Pretend the argentalium water is black coffee and the moisturiser is hot chocolate. I want to create something to make them taste better…sugar for example. If I add it to the black coffee I could drink it, if I add it to the hot chocolate it ruins the taste and I can't drink it."

"So what might work for one thing might not work for another?"

"Exactly." Jonno answered, Robin nodded. "I don't know whether the argentalium concentration is the same of higher."

Robin knew the solution, "Can't you just make it stronger, so it'll work for both?"

"It doesn't work like that Robin."

Erin leaned forward slightly, "It would be higher because it took both me and Vlad working together to overpower it last time."

"But I need to know how much more to create an antidote that will work." Jonno paused, "Or we could just wait for it to slowly poison her."

Robin jumped up, "She's my sister." As much as she was an enemy she was still his sister.

Vlad knew how Robin felt, Ingrid had left him for dead but he still had to help her, "Robin!" Vlad cried, "Jonno's just trying to give us options."

"So we've got to create this to save her, will she be the old Chloe?" Robin needed to know if there was a chance to get his sister back. The Nobles had turned her into this, she was happy until they manipulated her memories.

Jonno wasn't going to lie, he wasn't going to be blamed for this later. "I don't know."

That was the best answer he could give.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Wolfie moved like a shot, darting away from his position on Erin's lap. Landing on Vlad's with a loud 'oomph' from the vampire. Vlad back was jerked forcefully forwards as Wolfie grabbed onto his neck as he stood up on his lap. He was glad he didn't have to breath as he definitely wouldn't be able to with the position Wolfie's hands were in around his throat.

"Wolfie!" Vlad scolded, trying to grab his brother and sit him down but Wolfie seemed to be resisting all efforts.

"Erin's wet herself!"

"What…Wolfie…" Vlad's face screwed up before fully understanding what Wolfie meant.

Erin had an expression on her face that mimicked Vlad's next one perfectly.

The haunting expression of pure panic and terror.

It was a month early.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	21. Birth

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I hope I've done this chapter justice._

Chapter 21: Birth

The understanding of exactly what Wolfie meant surfaced around the room.

Vlad immediately crouched down in front of his wife, Erin's hand rested on her stomach. He gently lifted his hands up to cup her face. His terrified eyes searching hers.

"I thought it was indigestion." She explained, apologising. Vlad shook his head; he just wanted to make sure she was okay. "It feels like cramps at the moment." She told him with a slight smile.

Robin clenched his fists, putting them side-by-side and turning them slowly in opposite directions to emphasise his point. "Before long it'll feel like you guts are being ripped out, the pain will make you…"

"ROBIN!" Tess scolded, throwing the nearest cushion at him. He lifted his arms in defence and it dropped to the floor.

"Just trying to give her the full picture."

Tess folded her arms giving him a pointed look. "Well don't." Tess looked up, "Anyway maybe its different for vampires?" The Count shook his head, where Erin couldn't see it.

Erin reached up with her right hand to her cheek; she slipped her fingers into his and squeezed them. She was shaking in fear.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her softly, he had to be the strong one now.

Erin doubled over, her face contorting in pain. She squeezed his fingers. Her eyes gazed up at his; "It's a month early." The fear was in her voice.

"It'll be fine." He assured her softly, he hoped that was true. The child would only be a month early; vampire children were stronger than human children.

Erin squeezed his hand again preparing for a wave of pain but none came.

Robin was trying to be helpful but his next comment wasn't exactly well received, "Can't you, I don't know, just tell it to come back in a month?"

Erin gave him a dirty look, "Someone hit him."

Robin's head shot forward, he lifted his hand rubbing the now painful spot. "OW!"

"Done." Ingrid smirked, rubbing her hands together. Bertrand gave her a small smile at her actions.

Bertrand rested his hands on the back of the sofa, "Can she walk?"

Erin nodded affirmative. Vlad stood slowly and grasped her other hand. Pulling backwards he helped Erin slowly raise herself from the couch. She managed to lift herself six inches before crying out in pain. Vlad grimaced as she rode through her contraction his hand feeling as if it were being crushed. Vlad lowered her back down.

"Sorry." She gasped, realising she must have hurt him.

"Its not me who's giving birth." He told her with a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I wouldn't remind her of that Vlad." The Count advised him lowly and out of the corner of his mouth.

Bertrand looked around the room, the only sources of lit came from the low wattage light bulbs attached to the walls. There was no way she could safely give birth in here. "It's too dark in here."

Ingrid shook her head confused, "There's no where else. Every bright room has got a coffin in the middle of it."

Bertrand cut Ingrid off, "Apart from…"

Ingrid shook her head in disbelief, "She won't want it in there…"

"Can you think of another room…"

"I suppose it's cleaner in there than in here…"

"Does someone want to ask the woman in labour or just wait until after?" Erin snapped, her chest heaving as she instinctively tried to breath to relax herself, she didn't need the air but the process helped.

Ingrid folded her arms over her chest, "The training room. It's the brightest in the school and the one with the most space."

"You want my son or daughter to be born in the training room?" Vlad didn't like the sound of that at all and he wasn't going to let it remain unsaid.

"Vlad!" Erin cried, a sob in her voice as another contraction ripped through her. This one worse than the others. Vlad sat next to her pulling her head towards his chest, he stroked her hair gently.

Dianne jumped forward, "Can't you give her anything?"

Vlad hissed at her, telling her to keep away. Dianne stepped backwards away from the young couple. Erin looked up at her, "I don't want you here."

"We're your parents!" Dianne immediately protested.

"I thought I was disowned." Erin told her firmly, Steve moved towards her, his hands extended for her, "Leave me alone!" She roared, one of the glass vases flew off the sideboard and across the room, before smashing as it impacted against the wall.

"AHHH!" She cried as another wave of pain flew through her.

Vlad made a decision in that moment, he was going to take Erin to the training room if for nothing else than to get her away from her parents. The stress they were placing her under wasn't good for her or the baby, especially during labour.

He swung her up into his arms before speeding out of the room.

Steve and Dianne made to follow him but Jonno and Ivan hovered over them, letting them know in no uncertain terms that they were staying exactly where they were.

YEKNODLETTILYENODELTTIL

Vlad slowly lowered Erin to the floor just as (a clean) Renfield ran into the room. He took great care not to jostle her as he did so.

Ingrid, Bertrand and the Count hovered by the door, Robin and Tess just behind them. The Count had a firm grip on Magda as Ivan and Jonno didn't need to deal with her as well as the Nobles.

Erin grabbed the front of Vlad's red plaid shirt yanking him down to her height, tearing off a few of the buttons and exposing the black t-shirt underneath. "You even…think…of leaving me alone and I'll…stake you!"

"I'm not leaving you." Vlad smiled and moved until he sat behind her, he spread his legs along the side of her resting her inbetween. Gently he took her hands from behind and encouraged her to lean against him. Her head fell back against his chest as Erin relaxed against him, her eyes puffy, black and watering from the pain.

"No vampire father has even been present at their child's birth," Magda scoffed loudly.

"I don't care." Vlad answered, he was going to stay with her throughout this.

"Good," Erin told him firmly, her head tilting up to look at him, "Because this is half your fault."

Vlad gave a small snort, a grin forming on his face, "Only half?" He was sure she'd blame it on him completely.

Erin looked up at him. "Give me an hour."

Renfield gently pushed Erin's legs up and covered her lower half with a blanket to preserve her modesty.

Erin glanced towards the door, Ingrid gave her a reassuring smile and Erin shook her head. She didn't think she could do this. Ingrid strode across towards her, her shoes clicking on the floor.

"Erin you are going to have a beautiful baby girl, who hopefully won't look anything like my brother," Vlad tutted at her comment, Ingrid had to find a way to get a dig at him. She lowered her voice for Erin ears only, "You can do this Erin. It'll be worth it."

Erin nodded to Ingrid, she really could be supportive when she wanted to be.

Ingrid squeezed her hers and Vlad's right hands. "Take care of her." She threatened her brother. Erin couldn't do this on her own she needed Vlad's support.

"I will." Vlad promised. He wasn't going to leave her; he loved her too much to abandon her when she needed him the most.

As Ingrid left the room, Vlad clicked the doors shut with his fingers. Just before it closed he smiled as he saw Ingrid immediately take Bertrand's hand.

"Mistress Erin?" Erin looked at Renfield, her face expressionless. "You're not ready to start pushing yet, don't start until I say." Erin nodded.

Renfield knew what he was doing, he'd saved their child's life before and she trusted him now. All she could do it hope she could resist the urge to push.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Breathe." Vlad whispered into her ear again for hat felt like the thousandth time in two hours.

Erin had tried breathing but it wasn't very relaxing because she had to focus to make sure she breathed. With each wave of pain she forgot. Being a vampire could be annoying at times.

"If you tell me to breathe once more I am going to stick garlic in your cornflakes." Erin snapped, the pain was growing more and more frequent as the contractions grew closer and closer. She must have to start pushing soon but Renfield had said she wasn't fully dilated yet.

"You haven't changed your mind about the names have you?" He tried to change the subject – unsuccessfully.

"No," She gasped as another contraction stuck. She let out a scream, as she couldn't clench her jaw shut any longer. Her whole torso jolted forward, as soon as the contraction ended she slumped down against Vlad's chest again.

Vlad hated seeing her in so much pain. "Sorry." He whispered.

Erin gave him a confused look, before realising he was apologising for the pain. "Its worth it." He knew it was worth it but it was still painful to watch.

Vlad leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Erin began to respond before tearing her lips away from his as agony rushed through her again.

"I need…to start…pushing." She whispered into his chest, sobbing slightly.

"Renfield!" Vlad prompted, immediately Renfield checked her dilation.

"You're ready to start pushing now."

Erin was relieved, "Thank you."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ryan appeared in front of them, making Ingrid jump back and elbow Bertrand in the ribs. She glanced up at him, she wasn't going to apologise – Bertrand didn't accept apologies. He gave her a smirk before wrapping and arm around her. Ingrid had given up trying to resist him now; there was no point in denying how she felt.

"How is she?" A scream answered his comment. "Is she okay?" His concern for his sister shone in his eyes. "She's a month early." Ryan grabbed the handle of the door, preparing to barge into the training room when a hand clamped over his. The Count removed Ryan's hand from the handle.

"Renfield know what he's doing." "That was one sentence he didn't think he'd ever use, but it was the truth.

"If you're bored you can always say 'Hi' to your parents." Ingrid suggested, only half sarcastically.

Ryan's eyes widened, "They're here?" There was something in Ingrid's gaze, "And they know about me don't they?" All the vampires shifted their gazes slightly; there was no point in asking who'd let it slip. "How mad did Vlad get?"

"On a scale of one to ten…" Robin began looking across at Tess, "About a six. Erin was more of an eight."

Ryan knew there'd be fireworks, anger filled him as a dreadful thought crossed his mind. "This wouldn't be because of…"

Tess shook her head, "Erin's had what she thought was indigestion for hours."

Another scream floated through the door. Ingrid winced at the sound.

Robin was the one who had senses enough to reassure the rest of them, "I'm sure it won't be much longer."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"One more push Mistress Erin." Renfield told her softly, 

Erin shook her head, she just wanted to collapse. She was exhausted. "I can't Vlad."

Vlad gently smoothed the sweat soaked hair from her brow. "You can Erin. Then you can hold her."

"Him." She corrected with a small smile.

Vlad turned her face towards him, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, I know you can do this."

Erin responded automatically, his faith in her was the only thing getting her though this. "Love you too."

"Just one more push." Vlad reminded her, kissing her forehead again.

Erin nodded, scrunching up her face as the pain rushed through her. She pushed with all her might.

Suddenly the sound of crying filled the room.

Erin immediately relaxed, the worst now over. Vlad squeezed her hands.

Renfield spoke the words they'd hoped for, "It's a healthy girl, Master Vlad."

Vlad had been right when he said it was a girl. He beamed down at Erin, Erin's grin matched his. Her tears of exertion gone only to be replaced by joy filled ones.

YEKNODETTILYEKNODELTTIL

As Renfield cleaned their daughter up, Vlad helped Erin through the final stages of her labour before gently washing her face to remove the sweat that had gathered over her face.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered in her ear. "I knew you could do it."

"Master Vlad, Mistress Erin," They turned to see a smiling Renfield. "Meet you daughter."

Erin extended her arms as Renfield carefully placed their child into them. The baby was wrapped into a black blanket; Vlad rolled his eyes at the choice of colour from Renfield.

"Hello," She whispered softly to the wrinkled bundle.

The child's eyes were blue as all baby's eyes were at first but Erin could tell that she had inherited Vlad's eyes. The hair wasn't as dark as Vlad's but she knew it would darken up over time. Her face was the same shape as Erin's and it was definitely her mouth and nose their daughter had inherited.

She was beautiful.

Erin passed the bundle to Vlad, gently brushing and smoothing the dark locks of hair. Vlad seemed nervous at first before moving his arm so he could support his daughter's head.

Erin smiled at the look of pure affection on Vlad's face as he held their daughter for the first time.

"Hello, I'm your Dad." He whispered to the bundle before moving it towards Erin, "And this is your mum." He introduced them to her. She didn't cry just watched them in amazement. Wolfie cried when he saw them, that he'd always remember.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door flew open and immediately the rest of the Dracula's rushed in, desperate to see their new family member.

Vlad passed their daughter back to Erin, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Erin leaned into him.

"She's beautiful." Ingrid whispered as she watched Erin cradle her niece. She felt a rush of pride at seeing the young girl they'd nearly lost so early into the pregnancy.

"Well done." Ryan congratulated kissing his sister's cheek softly.

"Looks like she's got her mum's looks, fortunately." Robin teased his best friend. Vlad grinned up at him, taking Robin's comment for the tease it was.

The Count moved forward his arms extended before he withdrew them, "Can I?" Erin nodded allowing him to take her daughter from her. "So?" the Count asked eagerly, waiting for the name his son and Erin had decided on.

Erin nodded to Vlad, he could have the honour of introducing them to the newest member of the family.

"Meet Nicola Amaia Adria Dracula."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._

_Nicola – Winner of the People_

_Amaia – End (JustMee swayed me on this on as this is the final story of the saga)_

_Adria – A powerful sounding name, and a favourite of mine._


	22. Presentation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_Got slightly distracted by that new programme 'Eternal Law' on ITV1, I really enjoyed it._

Chapter 22: Presentation

The school was completely quiet as Vlad made his way from their coffin room to the throne room. Everyone was either asleep or had better things to do which amazed him.

Vlad's ears picked up at the faint sound, he walked over to the sofa where Erin lay sleeping. A smile crossed his face as she pulled Nicola closer to her; Nicola however had other ideas as she started to whimper.

Vlad picked up the restless bundle from Erin's arms. "Let's let your mum rest." He whispered softly. Immediately she cried at receiving the attention she wanted.

The child's blue eyes looked up at him, studying his features. He gently reached down and trailed a finger along his daughter's soft cheek. Nicola giggled at her father's touch, reaching up to grasp his finger in her chubby hand. She was perfectly healthy despite being born a month earlier, Renfield had advised they keep an eye on her but there hadn't been any health problems yet.

He smiled at her waving his finger back and forth in her grasp. Vlad cast a glance toward Erin who mumbled something in her sleep; he walked over to her and ran a hand through her hair. She instinctively leaned into his touch.

"Shall we see what Uncle Wolfie's doing?" He asked her softly, Nicola blinked not understanding his question. "I'll take that as a yes."

Picking up the monkey he'd bought his daughter months before, he laughed, as he knew it was bigger than her. It didn't stop Nicola from letting go of his finger to grasp the tail of the monkey instead. He felt slightly affronted that his daughter didn't find him anywhere as interesting as his monkey.

"Vlad?" A voice mumbled, Erin slowly sat up, her short hair sticking up on one side where she'd fallen asleep. "Nicola!" She cried worried, all tiredness gone as she searched for her frantically.

"I've got her." He grinned softly. Erin smoothed her hair as she stood, slowly making her way across to Vlad. She smoothed down her shirt, it was amazing how quickly vampires lost their baby weight. Most of hers had gone already and Nicola was only two weeks old.

Erin leaned up meeting Vlad's lips halfway taking care not to squash the precious bundle in his arms. Erin pulled away smiling softly. The beauty of being vampires was they could sleep at odd times during the day and night so her cries weren't affecting them the way breather parents would have been.

Erin looked down at Nicola, "I hope your behaving for your dad." She whispered before realising she was out for the count. It was typical.

"You're tired." Vlad commented, they'd both had some trouble trying to get Nicola off to sleep earlier on.

"A little." She admitted.

Vlad took her hand, lacing their fingers together, "Come on…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin turned over, rolling into Vlad's embrace. She nuzzled his chin with her nose. She felt his hand tracing patterns up and down her back. Vlad had been right when he said she was tired, she didn't realise how tired though.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back to her. Erin lifted her head to look down at him. He reached up and caressed her cheek lovingly. His hand slipped to her neck before bringing her lips down to his.

Erin had missed kissing Vlad like this, for the last four months it had been impossible. She opened her mouth eagerly for him. Vlad shifted his weight slightly; giving him the extra leverage he needed to roll her underneath him.

Vlad pulled back remembering Erin wasn't ready to go that far yet. She reached a hand up to brush his fringe back in his usual parting.

"I've got to feed Nicola." Erin whispered softly, she didn't realise how late it was. Vlad smiled softly. He clicked his fingers and the coffin flew open, extending his hand he pulled Erin to her feet.

She kissed him softly, a promise for more later. Vlad stepped back before pulling her from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin knocked on the door just as Erin finished feeding Nicola. She placed her daughter back in the cot before turning to Vlad, she nodded as she straightened out her clothes.

Robin stepped into the room as Vlad fully opened the door, he knew where to find them both at this time in the morning.

He wasn't looking forward to telling Erin this, "Your parents want to see Nicola."

Erin answered immediately, hardly leaving a breathing space in between the two comments. "No."

That went better than he thought it would.

"Ingrid's been bragging about her new niece in front of them, they're curious."

Erin didn't want to chance them seeing her, after all they were still the enemy, "If they see her they can identify her and kidnap her." 

Robin let out a small laugh, Erin really was paranoid, "They're locked up in the cells, I really don't think they have a chance to kidnap her."

Vlad's gaze snapped to him, Robin was forgetting a golden rule of this war. "Don't get too confident." He gave a sigh before looking at his friend again. "Wait until Erin's fully recovered, then we *might* let them see her."

He hadn't promised but he hadn't denied it straight away, that small incentive might mean more cooperation from the couple.

Robin could feel that Erin was growing angry at the reason for his visit so decided his life might be longer if he escaped. "I'll go tell them."

Erin turned back to the cot when Robin had left, "Vlad where's Myka?"

Vlad looked up from the blanket he was folding. "In the cot." Erin nodded before gently lifting Nicola up to look under her for Myka.

"It's not there."

"I'm sure I brought it in here." He looked inside the cot and along the floor. Erin was right. Nicola had grown very fond of Myka the monkey in her two weeks of life and if they couldn't find it there would be no way to settle her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad jumped as his eyes came across an unfamiliar pair of shiny, leather boots.

His eyes were so fixed on searching the room for Myka (Nicola's monkey) he didn't realise the Council had arrived…or even that they were arriving.

Dhamphir fixed his gaze on Vlad, "When were you going to tell us?"

Vlad played ignorant, "Tell you what?"

"That Erin has given birth." Dhamphir looked positively furious.

Atilla was the next one to add her angry comment to the conversation. "TWO weeks ago."

Vlad could understand why she was upset; she was after all Nicola's great-grandmother. However Vlad knew that if he informed her she would tell the Council.

Frankly Vlad didn't care about informing the Council his first thought was for his family and not causing them any stress. "Oh that…when Erin had recovered fully."

"She has given birth to your heir, it needs to be reported and celebrated!"

"I don't want my heir in the spotlight." He didn't want the press and vampires judging her at only two weeks. He wanted the privacy for her that he and Erin were denied.

As if she knew he was thinking about her Erin slowly waked into the room, "Did you find Myka?" She asked softly, coming up behind him and pressing a kiss to his neck. They'd lost the toy somewhere between the throne room and their coffin room.

"No but I did find the High Council." He gestured with his hand towards the angry looking vampires.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Council stared at the Grand High Vampire in pure anger, Vlad rode it through. He was in charge and they held no influence over him. He sent a telepathic summons to Ingrid, within seconds she was in the room. Vlad noticed that she looked flustered; he was willing to bet she'd been with Bertrand.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Fromik asked quickly, wanting to find out. Both would be accepted now, but if it were a boy it would be…easier to stomach.

"_Fetch Nicola."_ Vlad told Erin gently. She nodded, disappearing. Vlad knew Erin wasn't willing to risk their speed on their daughter at such a young age so it would take her a moment to reappear.

Vlad wasn't willing to start any form of conversation; he didn't like people dropping in unannounced. He carefully controlled his anger and annoyance at them.

Erin pushed the door open, cradling Nicola in her arms. Erin smiled at the council, kissing her daughter's cheek as she passed him to her husband.

It was evident on their faces how proud the parents were of their heir.

"I present my heir, Nicola Amaia Adria Dracula."

Immediately Yao, Atilla and Dhamphir melted seeing the third most powerful vampire. Nicola glanced at them before looking away in complete disinterest. Vlad couldn't blame her for that and Erin smothered a smile.

"She's perfect." Atilla spoke, reaching forward to touch the infant. Nicola stiffened slightly. She didn't like being touched by strangers – a trait she'd inherited from her mother.

Lucius was the next to speak, he was slightly standoffish towards the new heir. Vlad suspected it wasn't because it was a girl it was because he'd reprimanded him the other day. "You have planned for her anointing, haven't you?"

Vlad hadn't given it much thought, Erin decided to help him out, "We're finishing the arrangements, all we need is to set a date."

Atilla nodded slowly, the other Council members followed her example.

"We were just about to put Nicola to sleep," Erin told them, "I'm sure you must be thirsty and I'm sure you want to have a meeting while you're here."

Yao cut her off, they would have a meeting but he remembered bringing up nine of his old children. They were a law unto themselves in the first year of their unlife. "Put your daughter to sleep, ensuring the well being of the heir is the most important thing at the moment."

Erin gave him a grateful smile.

"I'll get the blood." Ingrid grinned, slightly too eagerly. The other Council members followed her immediately. Knowing them they would be after the Château Peasant '42.

"_Find Myka."_ Erin told him taking Nicola from his arms. He pressed a kiss to her lips, they had taken Nicola better than he thought they would.

Vlad stood back and sped around the room, trying to locate the monkey. He decided to take a survey of the room.

A flash of brown caught his eyes, toy monkeys couldn't walk on their own…he was sure of that. It was dancing along the top of the couch.

There was only one person who would actually play with the monkey.

"Wolfie!"

Wolfie's head snapped up from above the couch, he gulped before clutching the toy to his chest and running from the room.

Vlad groaned and sped after him. That toy was the key to getting Nicola off to sleep.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid stepped within Bertrand's personal space. She smiled up at him, shyly wrapping her arms around his neck. She still fought the urge to run whenever she was near him, terrified of her feelings. Bertrand was dangerous and that's what drew her to him.

Bertrand leaned down pressing a more gentle kiss to her lips.

Lucius stalked up to them and pushed Bertrand back, breaking their kiss through force.

"How dare you?" Lucius yelled at Ingrid. "You know we're courting!" He grabbed her arm but she pulled it back and away from him.

"No we aren't!" Ingrid yelled back at him. "I am not interested in you, and you don't have Vlad's blessing either." Ingrid folded her arms over her chest. "Bertrand does." Vlad had never said it out loud but the hints he and Erin had been giving over the last so many months told her all she needed to know.

"He said I could try!" Lucius roared at her.

"But I had a right to say no! So 'NO' and I'm seeing Bertrand." She'd never acknowledged it, but she knew it was true.

Vlad immediately appeared in between the both of them. "My daughter has just gone to sleep and if you insist on waking her, I will personally stake all of you."

Erin had resorted to singing Nicola to sleep after Wolfie had hidden in a small cupboard that Vlad couldn't get into and couldn't get Wolfie out of.

Vlad's threat seemed to quieten them. Ingrid and Bertrand looked apologetic but Lucius was angry.

"For the final time for all of you." Vlad began, "Lucius the final say was up to Ingrid, Ingrid and Bertrand are together. If I even hear an ounce of this again. I will stake first ask questions later. Understand?" They all nodded, looking guilty. "Good."

Lucius nodded but Vlad didn't trust him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad wanted to check on Nicola himself before seeing the Council, she was sleeping peacefully in her cot.

A knock sounded on Nicola's room door, Vlad looked at Erin curiously. Erin stood and slowly walked across to the door. She opened it just a crack, before swinging it open fully and inviting the person into the room as she recognised the person on the other side.

Jonno stood slightly nervously in front of the two vampires; he shuffled from foot to foot.

"I think I may have a way to cure Chloe…"

TBC

_A.N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	23. Cure

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry its very late. I got dragged out (kicking and screaming)this afternoon and didn't get back until half an hour ago so I've been typing like crazy to finish._

_I'm glad people like the name Nicola. I chose the name Nicola because I though it sounded good combined with the clan name Dracula. It wanted something that sounded human but also vampiric._

Chapter 23: Cure

Jonno stood slightly nervously in front of the two vampires; he shuffled from foot to foot.

"I think I may have a way to cure Chloe," He began quietly. Erin quickly looked at Vlad, she wasn't quite sure what to say to that comment.

"'You think'?" Vlad asked, 'think' wasn't a word that he wanted to hear.

Jonno shook his head, unsure exactly what Vlad said. "We have a idea that might combat the argentalium in her system. We can't give you more than that."

"Can't you just force her to stop using it?" Erin asked, this hadn't been broached before.

Jonno shook his head, "It would have the same effect as killing her, the argentalium would attack the tissue, at the end it would be a painful death. We need to neutralise the argentalium, turn it off."

Erin didn't understand, "I thought you couldn't do it because you didn't know the concentration she was using."

"We don't know the concentration of the argentalium Chloe's using so the only thing we can to is try and recreate the compound and create a few different cures to try and deal with the different levels of exposure we might encounter."

Vlad folded his arms across his chest, "How are you going to do that?"

"That's where we'll need your help." Jonno winced as he asked. The wince he gave didn't just mean help as in assistance by passing him a test tube, it meant participation. Jonno looked at Vlad and Vlad shuffled slightly under his gaze. "We only know of one person who's survived with argentalium in their system." Erin looked up at Jonno, she didn't know how Vlad would react. "You found a way to stop it blocking your powers, you turned it off."

"Its not turned off, it blocks me from using certain powers. I have a shooting pains when I feel certain emotions."

"But it doesn't attack your tissue, it just sits there. You can still use your powers so its mostly dormant. It only activates when you get angry." Vlad looked at Jonno, he didn't think the young slayer had noticed exactly which emotions hindered him. "If we can turn it off completely we have a chance. Also don't forget you can't be affected by the argentalium externally either, if we can figure out which gene prevents it from affecting you as well we can develop it from there. A combination of the two things."

Vlad didn't want to be poked and prodded by the slayers. He also didn't feel comfortable about them trying to discover why argentalium didn't affect him.

Erin grabbed his hand, holding him from doing anything rash, "What exactly would you need?"

"Just a DNA sample." The last DNA sample that had been taken from Vlad was five years ago before he was kicked out of the castle because of Renfield, Ingrid and Robin. "We can't have a blood sample as…" He trailed off not seeing the point in completing the sentence.

"Just a DNA sample? Nothing else?" Vlad asked quietly. Jonno nodded. "Fine, but only one and I want to literally see it destroyed after you have got all the information you need from it and all the information you collect destroyed even if it works."

Jonno knew Vlad wasn't going to back down on this and he would be able to tell if they deceived him. "I promise."

Vlad lowered his voice, "I don't want the Council finding out about this. Ingrid yes, the others no. If Lucius or Fromik get their hands on this there is no telling the damage they could do."

"It'll only work to neutralise the argentalium inside the human body."

"Weapons have developed from cures in the past." Erin told him, "We don't want them to use this against us." Jonno nodded, he could see their point of view.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Council had been informed of the Nobles and the change of leadership amongst the rebels. The Council was settled for the day unfortunately. Vlad couldn't wait to be free of them.

Nicola had seemed to sense the change it atmosphere, she was clearly as sensitive as Vlad when it came to atmosphere and presences, she'd woken and screamed loudly the moment Jonno left.

Neither of them could leave the Council meeting so Nicola had been brought into it instead. She'd been as good as gold, it was her effect on the Council that had annoyed Vlad. Somehow she'd managed to get them to fix their attention on her, making discussion slow and the meeting drag on into the daylight hours.

Every Council member was waiting for some form of food to be served at the moment, Nicola had already been fed by Erin as she wasn't sure how the Council would respond to her leaving the table to feed her.

Vlad gently bounced Nicola up and down, she giggled at the pleasant sensation. Vlad pulled faces at her…Nicola answered with a look that on anyone else would've said 'what is this idiot doing'.

Erin laughed at Vlad, he really was devoted to her. He was besotted with his daughter, "Vlad if you keep doing that she's going to be sick."

Nicola had already been sick down Vlad's favourite t-shirt this week, so Erin was sure he wasn't keen to have a repeat of the incident.

Vlad pulled a face as her words sank in. Vlad immediately held his daughter out to his wife. Erin laughed and took Nicola off him holding her daughter close to her chest. Nicola pouted slightly looking just like Vlad at the end of the fun.

Nicola wrapped her small fingers around the clan crest, pulling it slightly. The glimmering of the diamond and ruby seemed to fascinate her.

Wolfie ran towards him, hiding behind his leg as Lucius went to kick him.

"HEY!" Vlad roared, making Erin and Ingrid jump.

"The spawn was going through my papers." Wolfie's fingers dug into his skin but Vlad didn't flinch.

"He picked up one of my pictures." Wolfie told him, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Lying brat."

"I'm not lying!" Wolfie yelled back.

"Why you…"

Vlad cut him off before he could curse in front of Nicola, "There's an easy way to deal with this." He shot a glance to Bertrand. "Look at the papers, see if Wolfie's picture is there. If it isn't Wolfie will apologise to Lucius, if it is Lucius will apologise to Wolfie."

"Vampire's don't apologise."

"Vampires who insult my family do." Vlad's eyes darkened for a split second.

Bertrand rustled through the papers, he found nothing the first time but double-checked as he always did. He prided himself on being thorough. He tipped his head, a grin covered his face. He lifted up one of the papers. It was one of Wolfie's pictures.

Lucius looked outrage, "He put it there!"

"And why would Bertrand do that?" Ingrid asked, she probably knew the answer.

"Because he's trying to discredit me in front of you." Bertrand shook his head, he didn't need to do it Lucius had already damaged it enough himself.

Ingrid shook her head looking back at Fang Magazine. They were currently trying to guess whether the heir had been born yet and trying to guess the names that would be used. "He doesn't need to do that, I already consider your reputation ruined. Its really not going to change how I feel."

Lucius didn't respond to her insult so she knew it must have stung him, instead he addressed Vlad, deliberately making sure that his tone would upset Wolfie. "Cowering behind the Grand High Vampire, doesn't he know yet he'd baggage? Now you have an heir you can get rid of him, he's only trouble."

Wolfie looked up at Vlad, was Vlad really going to get rid of him? His eyes watered before he darted off in the opposite direction.

"That is enough!" Vlad snapped at the vampire, Lucius was really stepping out of his boundaries. He once was a trusted and loyal ally but now he was completely the opposite.

He cast a look to Erin who passed him Nicola again, Erin would be the only person Wolfie would talk and listen to.

"You are stepping way over the line Lucius." Vlad snarled at him, lowly though not to startle Nicola. "One more problem from you I will take all titles off you. Then you'll worry about your reputation. That is you last warning."

Lucius gulped, Vlad meant business he'd executed Fromik and the Brotherhood for acting against him. He knew he'd do it.

Lucius nodded shakily, scared of the young vampire.

"Good."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Wolfie hid from Erin in the corner of the room. Erin bent down, reaching out to touch him but he shook off her grasp.

"I though you loved me." Wolfie spoke softly,

Erin smiled, "I do."

"But you spend all your time with Nicola and not me anymore. You ignore me just like mum." Wolfie was scared Erin would become like Magda,

Erin moved the table mentally before coming to sit next to him, she wrapped an arm around him. "Nicola is just a baby, she can't do anything on her own yet. She can't feed herself, she can't go to the toilet, she can't walk and she can't talk. She will be able to – just like you – but until then Vlad and I have to look after her."

"You're not doing it on purpose?"

"No." She pressed a kiss to his hair.

"If you don't do it will she be ill?"

"She could be, yeah."

Wolfie nodded, not understanding fully, but enough to know how important it was. "Can I help?" Wolfie asked softly.

Erin didn't want to say no outright, there wasn't really anything Wolfie could do. She hadn't realised how he felt so she wanted him to be more involved with Nicola. ""Tell you what, I think she needs someone to look out for her. Do you think you could do that?"

"Like a brother?" His eyes lit up.

"You're her uncle, but it's the same thing. Yeah."

Wolfie gave her a big hug before running off desperate to take on his new role as her 'protector', Erin shook her head letting out a small laugh.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin slowly walked back and forth rocking Nicola in her arms, trying to keep a hold of Myka as Vlad saw the Council off. Nicola needed to sleep, and they definitely needed to sleep after the extraordinarily long meeting.

"_We had our dreams to change the world as people will_

_But now we're known as the folk who live on the hill_

_The last of the summer wine,_

_A vintage love, a vintage brew_

_And now my love this toast I give_

_Thank you for being you…"_

Erin trailed off slowly as Nicola fell asleep, it wasn't the most conventional lullaby, 'Last of the Summer Wine' but its all that came to her mind as she rocked Nicola to sleep. It was a soothing tune and it had the desired effect on Nicola.

Erin placed Nicola into the crib pressing a kiss to her head. As she stood she felt something give.

Looking down tears came to her eyes. She had no idea how she'd explain this to Vlad.

TBC

A/N: I don't own the 'Last of the Summer Wine' theme, I thought it would make a lovely lullaby though, its all about summer and reminiscing over wine about how the summers have changed as people have matured and grown older, the section I used is the last part of the song.

This version I don't think was ever recorded but the lyrics still fit the theme.

_Thanks for reading._


	24. Pendant

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_It's a slightly shorter chapter than usual._

Chapter 24: Pendant

The Council had finally left, and suddenly the entire school's atmosphere felt lighter. Vlad opened the door to the room hearing slight sobs from the other side of the room.

He pushed open the door to see Erin frantically swiping at her eyes before grabbing something and hiding it quickly.

"Erin?" He asked softly, he slowly moved to stand in front of her. Erin looked everywhere but at his face.

She sniffed slightly, "I'm fine." She zipped her dark blue jacket up further, all the way up to her chin; she didn't feel the cold so she must be hiding something.

He tipped his head closing his eyes, "You've been crying." He reached out to wipe her face but she jolted away. "What's wrong?"

Tears started to stream down her face once again, hot and furiously, "Please don't be angry." Erin begged.

Vlad didn't understand why she was so upset. "I won't get angry, what's wrong? Has anyone said anything to you?" Panic crossed his face, "Is it Nicola?"

Erin shook her hand and shakily held out her clenched fist. Slowly she opened it for Vlad to inspect its contents.

In the centre of her hand was her crest, the link that held it onto the chain had snapped off.

She began to gabble her reason for it breaking. "Nicola was holding it and I didn't know, when I stood…"

Vlad pressed a finger to her lips cutting her off. "It's just a pendant, you're what's important to me not that. You're my wife, that is just there to remind other people that you are taken." He told her with a slightly cheeky grin, he knew that if he hadn't married her a number of vampire males would be after her.

Erin shook her head, "You gave it to me." She couldn't believe he was so understanding, the last time she'd broken something so precious she'd been punished for it.

"Just because it broke it doesn't mean I don't feel married to you." Vlad cupped her chin, bringing her eyes level to his. "We'll get it fixed."

She laughed at herself, her cheeks feeling tight from her tears. "I thought you'd be angry."

"It can be fixed, it's not as important to me as you and Nicola." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

A cry filled their ears, "Speaking of Nicola…" He grinned. "I'll see to her, go and sort yourself out."

Erin nodded kissing him quickly again before whooshing from the room as fast as she could.

Vlad looked at the pendant in his hand, it would be easy to fix. He shook his head slightly, he couldn't believe Erin would think he'd be angry over it, it made him wonder why she'd reacted that way but having met her parents he suddenly understood. They weren't' the kind to accept mistakes or accidents.

Vlad walked over to the crib, leaning over it he gently stroked Nicola's cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. He noticed that Myka had moved to the end of the crib. He picked it up and placed it next to her, almost immediately she drifted off to sleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly, "Sleep tight."

He straightened and sped from the room, wanting to double check Erin was okay.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin looked in the window of the shop, trying to show Nicola the various necklaces and bracelets. Vlad had wanted to get the pendant fixed as quickly as possible. It wasn't safe for them to remain outside for long at the moment so they'd driven Erin's BMW to the shop, they still couldn't speed with Nicola so it was the safest thing.

Vlad took the pendant from the jeweller; he nodded his thanks to him. The jeweller had done a brilliant job, you couldn't even see where it had been soldered.

"Children will latch onto things." The jeweller laughed, "My wife lost necklaces and earrings when our Matthew was born. They're like magpies," Vlad had to agree Nicola was fascinated by everything that had glittered.

"Have you got the other thing I ordered?" He'd paid for it in advance. He turned to look at Erin who was gently pushing the pram back and forth trying to send Nicola off to sleep.

"Yes," The jeweller grinned as he pulled a small box from underneath the counter. He opened it for Vlad. Vlad smiled at the contents, it was perfect. "For your daughter you said." Vlad nodded, "It's an unusual family crest." Vlad passed the box back to the jeweller, who rotated it before slotting it into a bag.

"We've had it for hundreds of years." Vlad lied easily; he hated how easily it had become second nature to him around breathers. The only person he could never lie to was Erin, she could always see right through him.

He slipped the box into his leather jacket pocket. "Thanks." He grinned at the jeweller before bidding him goodbye. Looking up at the night sky a chill spread throughout his body, he would be happier the second they were safely inside the school gates.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked down at the carrycot, Nicola was out for the count. He knew it was the same cot he'd had when he was a child, the black didn't stand out as much as it used to as black was the height of fashion at the moment. He smiled at Erin, "She isn't as restless as I thought she would be." He told his wife.

Erin nodded agreeing with him, "She seems to settle quickly." She leaned down moving the blanket slightly to wrap it more securely around Nicola. "I don't think she knows how important she is."

"To us or our kind?" He asked cheekily, Erin folded her arms over her chest giving him a pointed look, 'as if you have to ask' it screamed.

He lowered the cot to the ground before turning towards her the pendant unclasped, the opposite ends grasped in his fingers. A smile crossed his face, Erin beamed back at him turning around immediately. He slowly lowered the pendant until the cold metal rested against her chest. He quickly clasped it. Erin felt much more relaxed with it around her neck once again.

Vlad leaned forward and pressed soft kisses against the scar on her neck. Erin began to giggle when he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

Vlad spun her around quickly, capturing her lips with his. Erin's left hand rested on his chest as her right wound into his hair, tugging on it slightly. Vlad gave a slight moan that was quickly returned complete with a shiver when he stroked her hips with his thumbs lightly.

Erin brushed her tongue against his; feeling as if it had been centuries since she and Vlad had shared a proper kiss. A lot had happened in the last day or two. Vlad slowly pulled back, remembering that Nicola was probably going to be feeling the cold if they didn't get her inside soon.

Erin rested her forehead against his. "Love you." She whispered softly,

"Love you too." He smiled softly as he bent down and picked up the carrycot.

Vlad and Erin had hardly stepped foot into the foyer of the school when Jonno and Mina pounced on them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Once everyone was gathered into the room Jonno was prepared to tell them about their discovery.

Jonno beamed at them, "I think we have done it. I think we've got our first cure." He gestured for everyone to move across to the lab table. Renfield shook his head, he wasn't as convinced. "We've introduced argentalium into some skin samples, all we need to do is introduce the 'cure' into the samples."

"We've set up a laptop and screen to record and show how it works." Vlad shared a look with Erin, something about this didn't feel right, almost as if it were about to fail.

Mina gestured for them all to look at the screen. Slowly they all turned to face it, the argentalium was a glowing metallic green on the screen, it was obvious against the skin cells. In theory the argentalium should either stop glowing or change colour if thee cure worked.

Vlad looked at the argentalium on the screen, Mina added the new compound to the mix. Mina lifted up a pipette and dropped a small drop of liquid onto the slide of on the microscope that was connected to the laptop.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Everyone waited patiently for the cure to begin to take effect, for something to happen on the screen.

"How long does it take?" Robin asked quietly.

"It should have happened already." Jonno shared a nervous glance with his mother.

Erin tried to look on the bright side. "Maybe it takes a minute."

They waited another minute – nothing.

"It didn't work." Vlad snapped, losing his temper completely at Jonno. It wasn't something he wanted to here.

Mina dropped her head to her hands; she'd been working overtime on that 'cure'. She didn't know what else to do. The vampire DNA was too different to create an effective cure for humans."

"Well you are different to us Vlad." Robin said, "Like cats and dogs." Erin let out a small laugh at being compared to either cats or dogs.

Tess, hearing Erin's laugh, turned towards her, "Erin's DNA is closer to a humans." Tess suggested, "Maybe it'll work if her DNA is used instead of Vlad's she's immune."

"Only through me." Vlad told Tess his arms folded across his chest.

"Its an idea." Mina said, taking Tess' suggestion seriously. "There is one person who's immune to the argentalium and is the closest match to a human…at least at the moment."

Vlad could see where this was going, his face darkened. "No."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	25. Sample

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry for the late post last night, and the one tonight. Tomorrow should be back to normal time 9:30 at the latest, been out helping to fit a washing machine most of the day._

Chapter 25: Sample

Vlad shook his head; it was completely out of the question.

There was no way that they were going to get a cure they way they were suggesting.

Erin was speechless; she didn't expect Mina to publicly suggest it.

"You need to do it Vlad." Robin urged.

"You don't even know what Mina's asking." Vlad snapped at him. It was true Robin didn't understand what Mina needed for the cure but this was his sister they were talking about.

"Vlad, this is about saving Chloe."

Vlad's head lowered slightly so he was looking at Robin through his eyelids. "This is about taking DNA and blood from my daughter!"

Robin immediately froze, he didn't realise it stemmed from Nicola.

"She's like Chloe until she's 16 Vlad, blood pumping through her veins the way yours used to. The only difference between vampire children and us is the body temperature. There's a higher chance that the serum will work to remove the argentalium."

"She is two weeks old!" Vlad hissed his fangs lowering,

"Her DNA has the same properties as yours, we can introduce argentalium to the sample to see how she neutralises it."

While his mind was on it he clicked his fingers and immediately the samples smashed and the files burst into flames. The entire room jumped, he concentrated and the data on the computer also erased.

There were a few groans from the slayers working on the cure at Vlad's actions. If it didn't work with his DNA then there was no point in letting them keep it.

Mina turned to Erin, "Erin…"

Erin shook her head. "No." She was as firm in this as Vlad; there was no way Nicola was going to be used. She wasn't going to make that choice for her.

"So you're going to all condemn them to death?" Robin cried, angry at Erin and Vlad's attitudes.

Vlad's head snapped to Robin, his anger plain for all of them to see, he no longer bothered to mask it. Erin knew Vlad had lost control of his temper when he decided to destroy the samples. Erin placed a hand on his cheek; maybe he shouldn't be in here.

He nodded before kissing the palm of her hand that rested on his cheek and leaving the room quickly.

Jonno looked at Erin, silently asking if Vlad was growing dangerous. She nodded.

Robin began to follow after Vlad, "If he thinks that's the end of it…"

"Leave him Robin!" Erin told Vlad's best friend firmly. Vlad needed to cool down, if he confronted him Vlad wouldn't be able to control himself fully around a breather.

"I'm going to get him to see reason."

"ROBIN!" Yelled Erin in an effort to make him stop. Whatever happened now was Robin's own fault.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin slammed the chair under the throne room table. Vlad didn't jump as he'd expected him to, instead he just stared him down.

After a few moments of staring at each other Vlad still hadn't spoken. Robin didn't realise it was taking all of Vlad's self control not to tear into his friend's neck just to get him to leave him alone.

Robin finally lost his patience with Vlad, "Vlad it's my sister!"

Vlad struggled with himself, only just managing to lock his vampiric instincts away. "I know that!" Vlad yelled back at him. "But Nicola is my daughter. She and Erin come first. Then my kind."

"You've known Chloe for longer than Erin…" Vlad couldn't believe it had come down to this. The old 'I've known so and so for so many years longer'. Robin as forgetting one thing though – he loved Erin and Nicola.

"Erin is my wife! I knew Chloe for a year! After that she cut all ties. She's tried to slay us all. She isn't the same Chloe."

Robin laughed, "Erin's parents were the ones who did this to her!"

"Chloe was being turned before I even met Erin, or have you forgotten that?"

Then Robin said something he really shouldn't have said. "They were still Erin's parents, how much did she know about it?"

Vlad's fangs lowered for the first time against Robin. "Take that back Robin!"

"What are you going to do bite me?" He asked.

"No, I'm not going to giving you what you want." Vlad didn't want Robin to become a vampire at all, he never wanted him to become one. "Last chance, take what you said about Erin back or else…" His voice boomed around the room, Robin gulped but held his ground.

"I won't, all you care about is yourself Vlad. You only ever wanted me when you wanted something!"

The old argument was flaring itself back up again, he wondered when it would surface. It was always the same – if Vlad's attention was somewhere else Robin would use this argument.

"That's right Robin," Vlad began sarcastically, before becoming serious, "After all, you only cared about becoming a vampire and always being around my family!" Back in Stokely Robin had always been around because he wanted to be a vampire, Vlad just wanted to be normal and with Robin always reminding him he wasn't was something that he hated.

Fire circled around Robin as Vlad gave his friend what for; this had been building for seven years now.

Robin looked around truly terrified of Vlad for the first time, it was strange looking at Vlad from the opposite side. "Chloe's right, you're a monster."

Vlad's lips curled up into a sad smile, his friend had won in a way. "You always wanted me to be Robin, deal with it!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin was playing with the rubber bat in the room he was staying in at the school. He lay back in the coffin throwing it up and down casually.

The creaky door flew back, banging against the wall, creating a foot long crack in the plasterwork.

"ROBIN BRANAUGH!" Erin snarled, she was furious with Robin. "You told Vlad he's a monster?" She didn't care about entering his private domain, as far as she was concerned she was going to take him down a peg of two.

Robin looked her in the eye, "He is."

Erin pointed at him, "I told you to leave him alone."

"Someone needed to talk to him, you weren't going to." 

Erin shook her head, "No because I agree with Vlad." She took a breath, "Besides Vlad is unreasonable for the first hour of any of his tantrums. After that you can approach him."

Robin's eyes widened, he'd never known that. "I didn't know that."

"No but I did and I told you to leave him."

As far as Robin was concerned that wasn't the main issue. The main issue was Vlad's reluctance to help a friend, "If Vlad was a true friend he'd do it."

Erin couldn't believe Robin's tone, "Didn't you tell Vlad 'vampires don't have friends'?" Robin paled at Erin's words, he remembered using them. He didn't think Erin would have known about that. A true friend wouldn't have done what you did to him. You knew Vlad was the heir but you still had to take his place just so you could be a vampire. What do you honestly think would have happened on your 16th Birthday? Do you think the Blood Mirror would have accepted you?"

"I was 13."

Erin scoffed, she didn't fall for that excuse. "But you didn't care that you'd just made your best friend homeless and rejected by the only parent who ever loved him."

"It isn't any of your business anyway."

If Vlad wasn't ever going to tell Robin how it had affected him she certainly was. "When Vlad wakes up in the middle of the night, his mind full of nightmares because of what you did to him, it becomes my business."

"Vlad has nightmares about it?"

Erin nodded, her expression softening slightly, "He thinks I don't know, but I sometimes have the echoes in my mind. Vlad is terrified of being alone and what you did to him plagues him."

Robin shook his head, "He's a vampire, he's supposed to be alone."

Robin really was being difficult. It called into question exactly who was being the selfish one, "I don't know whether you've noticed but Vlad isn't a normal vampire. If he was he would have drained you dry when you upset him. His mother abandoned him, Ingrid never showed him any love, only his father cared. That day when his father rejected him because of *you* is the cause of his nightmares. He gave everything to them and he was rejected – anyone would feel the same."

"I didn't know." He whispered, he always wanted to be a vampire. He'd always known it wasn't true but it was an opportunity and he'd taken it, he hadn't cared about the consequences for anyone else at the time.

"Vlad won't tell you, but I will Robin." Erin didn't feel any guilt or conscience pricking at her as she confronted Robin, he needed to know and he needed to grow up. "I've known the bitter and evil Vlad, this Vlad isn't a monster. A monster doesn't protect the ones he loves."

"What about Chloe?" He asked quietly.

"Nicola is our daughter, we have to make the decision. It's not something that can be done lightly. Vlad could make his own decision she can't. It's one thing to willingly give the slayer's information on Vlad's DNA but not Nicola's."

"Chloe…"

"Is one person, our kind is thousands." It was time to think of the many instead of the few. "Don't expect either of us to make a decision before thinking it through."

With that Erin sped from the room, leaving Robin to think his actions through carefully.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin leaned against the door, Vlad was staring out into the sunlit courtyard. Standing in the protective shade of the curtain. She slowly came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You okay?" She asked softly, resting her cheek against his back.

He ignored her question, "The worst part is the more I think about it the more I realise it's the only way." He told her softly. "I don't want the slayers having her DNA." Vlad told Erin softly, "There's no telling what they'll do to it 'unofficially'." They both had the same concerns.

"I think we can trust Jonno,"

Vlad shook his head, he was thinking nearly two months ahead. "The treaty was only a year long one, its due for renewal. If it fails then it becomes a weapon."

Erin didn't know what to say, he was completely right. There was another choice though, "Renfield." Erin whispered to him softly. "If Renfield just gave them what they needed from her DNA, then they can't recreate it because it's not complete."

Vlad turned slowly, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you saying yes?" This decision would have to be made together, if either of them disagreed it wouldn't happen.

Erin shuddered slightly at the topic of their discussion. "I don't want them to do it, Vlad, I don't want them to use her. To turn her into part of their experiment but…"

Vlad finished her thought, "It might be the only way to win the war."

Erin leaned forward, turning so her head rested on his chest. Vlad wrapped his arms around her.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	26. Cure Mark Two

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Only 4 more chapters to go after this one!_

Chapter 26: Cure Mark Two

Erin held Nicola as the swab came closer to the infant. Nicola thrashed around in her arms seemingly knowing that she wasn't going to like this at all.

Tears streamed down Nicola's face and Erin's began to water at seeing her like this. This was one of the reasons they didn't want this to happen, it would distress Nicola and at such a young age.

Nicola turned her mouth away from the swab Renfield had, before letting out a short scream. Vlad knew she was in distress. He took the swab from Renfield before gently stroking Nicola's cheek.

Nicola's glassy eyes looked into Vlad's, pleading with him not to.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, "Just one sample then, its over."

Nicola's bottom lip quivered under his hopeful gaze. He held the swab in his right hand; he looked at Erin who shrugged.

Vlad lifted up Myka in his left hand bringing it closer to Nicola. Her mouth opened automatically as she cried out for the toy and he took his chance. Immediately, with his speed, he placed the swab to the back of her throat taking the sample and pulled it back out. He placed it back in his test tube before passing it back to Renfield.

He begged for her forgiveness, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Nicola looked up at him, unsure what had just happened.

Erin stood slowly, Vlad's hand never leaving Nicola's cheek. She gave him a soft nod that it was all over.

Erin took his free hand bringing it up to her lips and kissing it. They were doing this for a reason, to save lives no matter how painful it was for all involved.

She reached up and gently kissed him, he responded to her gentle contact. He carefully removed his hand from Nicola's cheek to cup Erin's neck bringing her forward so he could kiss her easier.

"If you don't mind Master Vlad." Renfield suddenly interrupted forcing them to break their kiss.

The pair muttered their answers together. "Sorry Renfield."

"It'll be ready in a few hours. Unlike the slayers I know what I'm doing."

"Thank you Renfield." Erin told their servant, with a smile. He understood why they were asking this and he wasn't going to disappoint them.

She tugged on Vlad's hand, signalling him to follow her. He needed to get some soy blood; his argument with Robin had caused his appetite to vanish. If he didn't get something soon he'd be a force to be reckoned with.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin passed Jonno the petri dish; he looked at it, unsure why she'd given it to him. "Everything you need is there,"

"Nicola's DNA?" He asked hopefully.

"Only the parts you need."

"I am protecting my daughter." She told him firmly, her eyes turning black. "I don't want any more rebels using her DNA. You already hurt my husband, I'm not letting you hurt my daughter."

Jonno nodded accepting it from her, cradling the precious sample in his hands as if it were a delicate flower.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The main hall was quiet as Vlad sat on the edge of the stage; he was relishing the piece and quiet. It was growing too crowded at the moment and Vlad was certain it would be even busier soon.

Vlad was swirling the almost empty bottle of soy blood around in his hand as he drank from his goblet. He didn't realise how thirsty he really was. He still had the cravings for human blood although they weren't as bad as they once were having actually tasted it.

Robin walked up to Vlad; he stood nervously in front of him. "I'm sorry Vlad."

Vlad had been through all this before but for Robin to apologise Erin must have torn him a strip or two. He didn't know what she said but Robin really did look embarrassed.

"Is sorry enough this time Robin?" Vlad snapped. "I can't always do what you want me to do, I'm the leader of my kind. They come first. I could have left Chloe and the other's to die, I'm helping them." He really was angry with his friend for putting him into this position.

"You didn't have to…"

"No I didn't." Vlad cut him off. "I have to live with seeing my two week old daughter distressed at what I had to do. You have no idea what that's like."

Robin shrugged, "I said I was sorry, what else do you want me to say?" He was growing angry at Vlad's sharpness.

Vlad moved forward slightly, his arms folded over his chest. He surveyed the room in an effort to calm himself down completely. "I *never* want you to accuse me of being the selfish one ever again. I have priorities now, and I'm sorry Robin but they come first."

"I know Vlad." Robin nodded, emphasising his understanding, "I shouldn't have gone off at you like that."

Vlad's expression softened slightly, "I know she's your sister but sometimes we can't have everything we want."

Vlad wasn't going to apologise, he had his reasons for his choices and reasons why he did what he did, and Robin would just have to accept them.

He knew they'd be back to being best friends again but at the moment Vlad couldn't sweep everything Robin had said under the rug. He needed to calm down otherwise their friendship would be in an even worse state than it already was.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The screen was exactly the same as before, the glowing green argentalium in human skin cells. Mina slowly added a drop of the cure mark two to the cells.

Nothing happened for a few heartbeats when slowly the argentalium on the screen stopped glowing, after another few moments the argentalium began to break up and disappear completely.

"It worked." Jonno grinned at his mother, "The human skin doesn't reject Nicola's DNA,"

Vlad and Erin shared an uneasy glance.

"All we need to do now is test it against a variety of concentrations of argentalium before we can definitely say that it'll work completely, it looks promising though." Mina told them smiling, "I don't' suppose there's a chance of more samples?"

Erin's face darkened a fraction of an instant before Vlad's.

"I didn't think so." She answered nervously, before their glares grew too much for her and she averted her gaze back to studying the sample under the microscope.

"Will it harm them?" Tess asked softly,

"We don't think so," Mina explained, "There's no way to perfectly test it but we think it'll be just like having antibiotics for an infection. There's always a small chance that the body will reject it but we don't have either time or any other options to develop another cure."

They were silent as they thought it through, they could either waste time trying to find a more viable cure and some of the rebels would inevitably die from argentalium poisoning or they could use what they had and save as many lives as they could.

There was one question that hadn't been broached just yet.

"How are you going to give it to her?" Robin asked quietly, "A spray? A tablet? Liquid?"

"Injection." Mina told him without looking up from the screen. She shrugged as she thought it through, practically they'd never get close enough in the field. "Actually tranquilliser darts, it'll be the best way to inject most of the rebels."

"What about those who have different levels of exposure?"

"We'll mix a sedative into the compound. Realistically most of the base will have had a limited exposure in the terms of the walls, Chloe will have had the most but those closest to her will have a higher exposure from working alongside her and the walls. We can do standard tests to identify the levels of argentalium in their systems."

Jonno lifted up a scanner, it looked like a regular light meter that photographers use, and a small screen was displayed with numbers and words across it. It was only small and could easily be carried. "We've modified an argentalium scanner that we used when we reconned the bases to measure concentrations in the skin rather than in the walls or in the buildings in general. It's worked so far on the doctored skin samples but it does need a bit more calibration until its perfect."

"Chloe hates needles." Everyone in the room groaned. Robin caught Vlad's eye, his friend was still angry with him because Vlad had to collect a sample. He knew the images of Nicola's distress would haunt Vlad for a long time if not forever. He saw Vlad's eyes turn slightly red so he continued, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"We need to do this soon." Jonno told Vlad seriously. Every day they left it, the stronger the argentalium concentration inside Chloe. "No later than in a week."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin and Tess leaned over the samples as Jonno demonstrated how to use the scanner.

Vlad pulled Erin to one side taking her out of the earshot of the others, "Do you still have your stasis spray?"

"Yeah I think so, why?" She didn't understand why Vlad was asking about it after nearly a year.

He grinned widely at her, "I've got an idea and I need Renfield to help."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

Thanks for reading 


	27. Animate

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry it's later than I said it would be._

Chapter 27: Animate

It was almost a week on, testing the limits of Jonno's deadline when the antidotes had been created. Jonno had successfully created three different strengths, if anyone needed a stronger dose they'd have to be dealt with afterwards.

Vlad hated himself for giving them Nicola's gene; he hated the fact that at the root of it all Chloe and the Nobles had forced him to do it. Chloe should have noticed the side effects and consequences of using argentalium extensively but she hadn't thought about the consequences and now a number of the rebels would die from argentalium poisoning unless something was done.

His evil side told him that they deserved to die for what they had done to them all, for attacking his family for their plans for Nicola.

His good side though said that it wasn't their fault they'd been exposed, most of the rebel recruits wouldn't have known about the danger it posed and wouldn't have been able to do anything about it if they had. The recruits didn't know anything about their side or the work of the slayers because they had been brainwashed and conditioned not to.

It was the option of helping them regain their free will that had swayed him, no one deserves their free will to be taken from them.

All they needed to do now was find out the location of the Rebel Headquarters for certain, there was only one way to do that.

There was one certain way of finding out the location of the Rebel HQ but he wasn't looking forward to it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad squeezed Erin's hand as they entered the cells. Erin didn't want him to face them alone, besides she would know if they were lying or not after all she did have plenty of experience with them. Nicola was curled into the crook of Erin's elbow; Erin didn't want to leave her alone.

"Erin!" Marsha and Bob gasped as soon as they saw her. Erin froze in her step, hiding back into the shadows. Dianne and Steve's heads shot up at the sound of their daughter's name.

Vlad stepped closer to them resting his hands on the bars, they could see his face. He looked tired.

"Let us see her." Dianne begged.

"I can't trust you with either of them." Vlad told them, "You haven't given me any reason to trust you." He leaned closer, "And I don't think I ever will."

"You…"

Vlad cut them off quickly, "I've heard it before." He'd heard all the curses before, he didn't think they would come up with anything new.

"You want us to trust you, tell us where the Rebel HQ is." Erin's voice wafted over them.

The rebels looked between them unsure, the vampires hadn't caused a massacre last time but…

Erin's voice was perfectly calm as she spoke again, "Or you can stay in there and never see me again." Vlad didn't know that Erin could pretend to be that cold. He words would have convinced him if he didn't have the connection with her mind.

Marsha asked the question they were all wondering, "What are you going to do to them?"

While Chloe and the others had betrayed them they weren't going to allow them to be slaughtered by the vampires. That was the reason the organisation had been formed, to prevent the vampires from attacking humans – they weren't about to go back to it.

"Cure them from the argentalium poisoning that Chloe exposed them to, then deprogramme their minds." Vlad told them firmly, "You took away their free will, we're going to give it back to them."

Vlad's words seemed to sink in, the argentalium poisoning was fatal. They were all partially exposed, Jonno already had given them an injection to cure them of their exposure.

All the negative emotions they had been feeling over the last six months had vanished, leaving them feeling lighter.

"Where's the HQ?" Vlad asked again. "No one will be killed intentionally and certainly not by being drained by vampires."

He wasn't going to promise that no one would be killed because there was a chance some of the rebels might be killed by accident like last time – he didn't want to be accused of deliberately deceiving them.

Dianne spoke softly, "Ashbury, it's a manor in Ashbury."

Erin studied her parents they were telling the truth. She cast her mind out to them, they definitely weren't lying, Vlad looked to her and she nodded.

Slowly she stepped into the light, her pendant glistened in the light first before her face came into view. Their gazes were fixed on her before looking down at the bundle in her arms. Their faces softened slightly.

Bob asked the question they all wanted to ask, "Is that Nicola?"

Vlad looked to Erin and she nodded, it was time they met their grandchild, it might be the only time they'd ever meet her if they didn't change their attitude towards her husband and her new life.

Erin gently pushed back the blanket covering Nicola's face so they could see her for the first time. Steve had subconsciously expected to see a hideous monster almost like Frankenstein's monster underneath the blanket. Instead he saw a normal but beautiful baby girl.

The child was a mixture of their features, although she looked more like her mother.

Vlad stood protectively behind Erin, his hand wrapped tightly around her waist.

The adult seemed enamoured with her; Nicola seemed to have that effect on everyone.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"He loves you, doesn't he?" Dianne muttered, as she looked across at her vampiric son-in-law. Vlad whispered soft words to Nicola, who grasped his shirt tightly in her fists.

Erin looked her mother in the eye, "Yeah."

"We just thought…"

"I didn't know what I was doing? You've always thought that." She saw her mother flinch. "I came to slay them for what happened to Ryan but I met Vlad and he wasn't like the other vampires. He thought I was a half fang and gave me a home. I didn't even ask. He protected me against the other vampires…" Erin trailed off, seeing the confused face of her father, "He's my husband and I don't want it any other way.

Steve went to reach for her but Erin stepped back out of their reach. "We thought we knew what was best for you."

"What was best for me was never sending me off to slayer school. Although if you hadn't I don't think I would have ever met him."

A sharp cry of pain echoed around the cells followed by a loud giggle. Another cry of pain followed quickly with a louder giggle. "Let go Nicola." Vlad told her firmly.

Erin let out a laugh as she saw the image of her three-week-old daughter tugging on Vlad's hair. She must have liked the texture of it, or the colour as it still had some auburn at the tips.

"Let go of Daddy's hair." Erin told her daughter quietly but firmly. Nicola yanked on it again.

Vlad had a feeling he might be bald in one spot by the time he got out of here.

Erin reached up and slowly uncurled Nicola's fists from Vlad's hair. Nicola still had some of his hair in her fist when Erin removed her hand completely. She lifted Vlad out of her arms, holding her in exactly the same position Vlad had but nothing happened.

Vlad folded his hands at Nicola's good behaviour for her mother, "She doesn't tug on her mum's hair though does she?"

"She likes the auburn."

Vlad narrowed his eyes before glaring at her. Erin laughed. He leaned down and kissed her quickly. He pulled back before Erin had a chance to respond.

He gestured with his head that her parents were staring at them. Nicola began to grissle as her hunger hit her.

"Go feed her I'll finish up here." Erin nodded before quickly leaving the room.

"I'll tell you how it went." Vlad promised them all softly, "I won't kill them." He promised again. "It's not my way."

Vlad turned and started to walk out of the room before Steve called to him making him halt in his tracks, "I'm sorry. I didn't think you could ever love her."

Vlad didn't turn back to face them, sorry wasn't enough for all the conflicts they'd struggled through because of them. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love Erin or Nicola." With that said he continued his journey out of the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad rested his arms on the back of Erin's chair around the table, he couldn't sit down, he didn't think he could sit for long under the circumstances.

"It has a moat." Jonno told them, they hadn't expected anything less, he pointed to the aerial view of the manor, "Two sides of the moat are a natural ravine, it ensures the water flows around the moat without any artificial assistance." He withdrew his finger from the enlarged image to look at Vlad, "Did you find a way to cross the water?"

"Yeah, we've got two bridges that can be assembled and disassembled easily and quickly."

They were similar to the design he had though of to rescue Ingrid and Bertrand before Erin had the more sensible idea. The only difference was that instead of being concertinaed as he'd originally hoped. Instead the method of connecting was through the hollow tubing on either side, they could be connected and disconnected through popper studs, (like you found on adjustable metal tables) that burst through a hole when they were locked and to release them you pressed them and pulled the poles apart. There were six individual parts to a bridge so six vampires would have to be in charge of a piece of the bridge.

"Good." Jonno told him. "There is a clearing around the sight but no floodlights this time, it looks as if they've been disconnected." It would make sense argentalium poisoning made the eyes sensible to light, the rebels would want to disconnect it straight away.

Everyone turned towards the doors as the floorboards creaked. Renfield hovered in the doorway, as small object cradled in his hands. Vlad beckoned him forward.

"Master Vlad," Renfield asked softly, "You wanted this."

Vlad nodded gratefully taking the small spray from Renfield. "Thanks Renfield." He smiled and passed it to Erin. She inspected it; this is what Vlad had asked Renfield to create it. "Does it work?"

"You father tested it out on Mistress Ingrid this morning." Vlad shook his head, nothing ever seemed to change. "There weren't any side effects either master Vlad." Renfield remembered the last time all too well.

"How long does it last?"

If it only lasted for an hour it was a waste of time to use.

"Roughly eight hours." That was less time than the stasis spray but long enough for them. "All you need to do it apply it to the pulse points on the neck and the wrists."

"What's that?" Tess asked quietly, Vlad lifted it up grinning slightly.

"Animate spray." It was an idea that he'd had, that's why he needed Erin's stasis spray, to find a way to reverse its effects for a reason.

Robin was completely confused, "What?"

Jonno folded his arms, "What does it do?"

"The opposite of a stasis spray."

Tess shook her head, scoffing at Vlad's new toy. "Then it's useless on breathers." Renfield had wasted his time making it.

Erin smiled at her, "But not on vampires."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"The main problem for us is that we can't cross the water without assembling bridges. Every single suspected base had evidence of thermal sensors, they've probably even got heartbeat sensors sweeping the area constantly." Jonno and Mina looked slightly guilty at that comment. "I know you've been developing one for years…" Their gazes shifted to Erin, "And no Erin didn't tell me." Vlad continued his original thought, "There's no telling what Chloe might have helped create to detect us."

Jonno had to agree with Vlad, Chloe was incredibly bright she might have finished things that were once deemed impossible.

"As soon as it detected a vampire it would immediately set off the alarms." Jonno told him.

Erin saw Tess and Robin's confused faces. "The only thing that's different about out physiology is our low body temperature and lack of a pulse."

"Stasis spray blocks out a heartbeat and scent, animate spray is to do the opposite." He twirled it around in his hands. "This is designed to confuse sensors into believing we have a heartbeat. If the sensor believes we have a heartbeat then it'll believe the thermal sensor isn't working and will dismiss our low body temperature as an error. That will buy use the time we need to assemble the bridges and get across."

"That's genius." Robin grinned.

"Every vampire will need to wear it." Vlad reminded them, "We can't risk even one sensor being triggered. This has to be a surprise attack."

"Everyone needs to wear the same style clothes. You'll have to wear something durable like leather, we can't wear cotton, its too susceptible to stakes and garlic juice. It we all wear the same they won't be able to tell the slayers from the wolves or the vampires."

"No offence mate but you have to wear your capes, its how you gain your wings."

Erin winced as she realised she was about to spoil one of Robin's favourite illusions, "Actually the capes don't really have anything to do with our flying as such, we can fly without them – just not as smoothly or comfortably. Our wings are our arms."

Robin let out a 'humph' at that immortal characteristic being spoiled.

"We think we can sort something out." Mina told him, Vlad was right they would have a higher advantage if the rebels couldn't separate them from each other. They would have to abandon the use of stakes and garlic.

"Summon the clans and the wolves, its time we dealt with this once and for all,"

TBC

_A/N: About the capes…I noticed in the first episode that Vlad's arms changed into wings and Ramanga didn't wear a cape when he flew through the air or transformed from a bat so I believe that the capes aren't necessary for them to actually fly or transform._

_Thanks for reading._


	28. Absent

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Two chapters to go after this!_

_They should be longer chapters than usual to finish the saga off._

Chapter 28: Absent

"Be careful." Erin told Vlad firmly, as she zipped up his jacket. The zip was loud in their small room; Vlad lifted his chin as she reached the top so his skin didn't get caught.

Vlad nodded as he spoke, showing his promise to her. "I will."

"I swear I will stake you myself if you get slain!" She emphasised her threat by harshly closing his collar.

Vlad shook his head, confused by Erin's threat. "What?"

"It makes sense to me." She told him as a matter of fact.

Erin wanted to go with him but Vlad had told her Nicola couldn't risk losing both of her parents. Still she would have preferred to watch his back.

"Protect Nicola." Vlad told her seriously, Erin nodded. "Love you." He told her firmly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Erin nodded before replying. "Love you too."

He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips, Erin clutched at him tightly, pulling him down and closer to her.

Vlad stepped forward pushing her back until her back hit the wall. Erin let out a small cry at the impact it didn't hurt but it surprised her.

He pressed himself against her kissing her desperately, Erin clutched at his leather as their tongues battled for dominance.

Slowly Vlad pulled back resting his forehead against hers. Erin closed her eyes trying not to think about what might happen at the Rebels HQ.

"I have to go."

"I know." She whispered, she wished he didn't but he had to.

"Just…come back." She told him.

Vlad smiled softly, "I always will." He promised before pressing a last lingering kiss to her lips. The second his lips left hers he vanished leaving Erin to look at an empty space.

"I'll be waiting." She whispered knowing full well that he could hear her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The animate spray was working, they hadn't set off one single alarm yet, but perhaps that was all about to change as Vlad hadn't counted on one thing – vampire error.

Ingrid surveyed the manor, it was a bit small for her liking. She dropped the piece of the bridge she was holding to the ground.

CLANG!

Everyone ducked immediately and sped to hide in the shrubbery 40 feet away.

The slayers and the wolves were already in position hiding in the shadows the building gave. Vlad could see Jonno's look that clearly said 'What are you playing at?'. They'd managed to swim and wade their way across the shallow waters of the near by ravine making up two of the sides of the moat ages ago (it felt like it anyway).

"Nice one Ingrid!" Bertrand snapped at his girlfriend? Partner? Other half? There was no way to define their relationship yet.

"How was I supposed to know the other parts were there?" She hissed back at him, a slight smile played at the corner of her mouth – she enjoyed fighting with Bertrand.

Vlad had the answer to that one. "Look next time!"

There luckily was no sign of the rebels having heard that one, talk about 'dropping a clanger' literally.

"Can we please finish assembling the bridge without getting slain by either the rebels or each other?" He was so tempted to slay her if she didn't pay attention again.

Slowly the twelve vampires remerged to finish assembling the bridge, the slotted and clicked the final pieces into place before slowly lowering the bridges down, checking that they were secure across the moat.

Vlad sped across first followed by Ingrid. He closed his eyes and sent a message to the other vampires that the bridge was complete and now they could start attacking. He made sure every vampire had a tranquilliser gun and an ample supply of darts before they left, he just hoped they would be effective.

Vlad knew the slayers were thinking 'finally', he just hoped they remembered to invite the vampires inside.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Not being arrogant but this was easy.

The rebels were sluggish in their movements; their reactions were a lot slower than before. Their stakes were easily dodged. Their slow movements meant even if they saw the darts they couldn't get out of the way quick enough.

A common symptom was the fact they looked pale and tired, shivers and sweats racking their body. A few of them looked as if they were going to be physically sick, these were the easiest to deal with.

He was right, the rebels didn't have a clue as to who the vampires were from the invading group, they blindly threw stakes and garlic rapidly running out of ammo.

Vlad easily shot the rebels, his time with Bertrand and Robin's computer games having paid off.

A rebel flew at him, his arms trying to land blows to Vlad. Vlad dodged them easily, the rebel puffed and panted. Vlad pushed his fist forward hitting the chest of the rebel.

The rebel darted backwards from Vlad's very light blow.

Vlad had found that when he'd engaged in the hand-to-hand combat the tired easily and within two or three blows they were struggling to keep up with him.

He stumbled as he came forward at him again, he managed to catch Vlad's arm but it hardly felt like a tickle compared to the fact that the rebel had used all his strength.

The rebel collapsed to the floor, going down on all fours as he did so. He retched and heaved, but he wasn't sick. Vlad couldn't stand to see anyone so ill when it wasn't their fault. He tapped the rebel on the back of his head knocking him out.

He felt as if he were cheating with them being so ill but they had come to stop and cure them, not to kill them. That's all that mattered.

He bent down and injected the rebel with the antidote before moving onto attempting to end this conflict as quickly as possible.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid seemed to be taking pleasure in using the tranquilliser guns; the vampires were quick to reload theirs so they managed to take down more targets much quicker than the slayers or the wolves.

Some of the wolves had lost their temper with feeding each individual dart into the gun; instead they chose to use their bare hands to deliver the darts.

Ingrid saw her target, while hand-to-hand combat was fun and she could take out her frustration on the rebels, there was something primal in sighting a target or prey and then attacking when they were unaware they were in danger. Almost like feeding off breathers once more.

She saw her target, a young male rebel. The rebel seemed to be cowering from the battle right in the perfect line of fire. She checked the dart was in the barrel before tightening her finger on the trigger.

She pulled the trigger a fraction of the second too late, before her dart even hit the target it had slumped to the floor, a dart protruding from the back of his leg. Her eyes flashed as she darted around trying to see who'd taken her prey from her.

Ingrid only then noticed that someone had been standing directly behind the rebel, someone the dart was sure to hit.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand hated using these 'things' (just thinking their name was distasteful); they were a coward's weapon – someone who was too afraid to face their victims. He preferred the traditional way, hand-to-hand or duelling with swords.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rebel drop to the floor before his keen eyes caught a glint of silver flying through the air towards him.

Bertrand dodged his head quickly to the left as the dart buried itself and inch in the wooden beam next to him. His eyes fixed on the dart, realising how close it had come to nearly taking out his eye before looking around to try and spot the guilty culprit.

Ingrid shrugged at him before she shot him an apologetic glance. If he didn't get slain by anyone else she'd be the death of him.

He realised then he had another reason to hate these things. They didn't stop if they missed their targets.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Taking the manor hadn't taken long this time, the rebels hardly put up a fight. The casualties among the vampires had been limited to two this time unlike the twelve last time. None of the rebels had been killed. He supposed it was because they were growing ill, although their symptoms wouldn't be as severe as Chloe's.

Vlad raced through the manor, looking in each room at the unconscious rebels. As he dashed from room to room he hoped that he would discover what he was searching for. There were rebels from all communities and backgrounds. The split between men and women was an even divide. As Vlad had always suspected no one was over the age of 26.

He approached the final room, his eyes closed sending a prayer up above to whoever might be listening that what he wanted was in there.

As he was about to enter Scott, who was carrying one of the rebels into the room from the corridors, jostled him to one side.

"Sorry Vlad." He said, looking at his leader. That was another thing Vlad couldn't wait for – relinquishing control over the werewolves the moment the war finished.

Vlad held the door to prevent it from flying back and hitting Scott as he entered the room.

As soon as Scott was through the door Vlad followed him, pausing in the centre of the room. He swept his gaze around the room – three times. Each time gave him the results he didn't want.

Jonno tapped his shoulder, "You okay Vlad?"

Vlad didn't look at the young slayer, his eyes constantly sweeping the room, hoping he'd just glanced over it. "She's not here!"

Jonno knew Chloe wasn't in this room, "Maybe she's somewhere else."

"I've looked everywhere else." Vlad ran a hand down his face, this was all for nothing if Chloe wasn't there.

Jonno's face grew angry, no one had informed him that Chloe hadn't been found – in fact no one had informed him of anything. Communication was a wonderful thing.

The hair at the back of Vlad's neck stood on end and he shivered slightly as a realisation came to him.

He stared ahead at the old walls before looking at Jonno for the first time. Jonno's breath caught at the horrified look on Vlad's face. "Chloe wants Nicola, doesn't she?"

"So…"

"So she wouldn't want to burden herself with a pregnant vampire for longer than necessary, she won't know Erin's given birth. Erin would have been nine months next week."

"Are you saying she's gone to get her?"

Vlad didn't nod he just muttered, "I've got to get back to the school."

Before anyone could stop him Vlad had rushed outside and crossed the bridge before flying into the sky. He just wished he could get there before dawn broke.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count, Tess and Robin had remained behind with Erin along with a small contingent of slayers, wolves and vampires who Vlad trusted to protect her.

Erin hated being left out of the loop; she kept looking up at the clock hoping that more time had passed since she'd last looked. She couldn't help but worry about Vlad and hope he was okay.

"You okay?" Wolfie asked as he noticed her distracted once again.

She looked at him with a fake smile plastered across her face. "Fine, just waiting for Vlad." She pressed a kiss to Wolfie's hair.

Wolfie shrugged slightly before playing with the toys next to him again.

The Count glided towards her placing a hand on her shoulder, he was just as worried as she was. He squeezed her shoulder lightly. She looked up and gave him a grateful smile.

Erin stiffened as she felt a mind brush against hers.

Erin felt Vlad's panic in her mind, immediately she raced towards Nicola's room. Nicola was sleeping peacefully in her cot. She bent down pulling back the small but thick blanket that covered her. Nicola shuffled slightly at the change of temperature, but didn't wake. Tenderly she picked her up, placing Nicola's head in the crook of her neck. The sudden change in angle seemed to distress the young vampire child so Erin moved back and forth bouncing her lightly; Nicola seemed to relax at her mother's actions.

Looking out side it was nearing dawn; another few minutes and the vampires would be stranded in Ashbury. She wasn't sure she could wait until nightfall to see him again.

Erin froze as she heard the smug question, "No Vlad?"

Erin pulled Nicola closer to her, shielding her protectively as she turned around.

Chloe smirked at her looking down at Nicola, "This is going to be easier than I thought."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading_


	29. Conflict and Endeavour

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm dedicating the last two chapters of this saga to VVvvvvVV, who has created a fantastic video for this saga – I wish I had her talent to make brilliant videos. _

_It's called Vlad Your Hero. It can be found on YouTube: _

_/user/YourAStalkerOMG?feature=mhee_

_This chapter took forever to write – I hope it doesn't disappoint._

_Sorry the site wouldn't let me sign in at all last night to post._

Chapter 29: Conflict and Endeavour

Chloe looked terrible. Black bags hung under her eyes, angry welts covering her arms and face. The backs of her hands were red raw, as if she'd been scratching them constantly.

Chloe was sweating and shaking violently, her hands wouldn't remain still causing her to clench and unclench her fists.

Her once silky blonde hair was matted and lank, grease covered it from root to tip. She was hardly recognisable.

She looked like death warmed up.

Behind her Laura Winchester stood, looking almost as ill as Chloe. She swayed slightly as if she was using all her energy to remain upright.

Her voice was rasping as she spoke, like when you cough too much so it becomes raw. "Give me Nicola."

Erin stepped back, she knew her powers wouldn't be effective against her. "Never."

Erin focussed on the heavy wooden cot; she ducked low as it flew through the air. Hitting Laura and Chloe forcing them back against the wall. The cot fractured and cracked as it sandwiched the women against the wall, the wall caved in slightly from the impact with a crunch. Some of the wallpaper tore off and fluttered to the ground from the sharp edges that had splinted from the cot.

The cot and its victims dropped to the floor, Erin could see the true colour of the oak underneath where chunks and scratches had been forced out.

The cot suddenly moved from where it rested on top of the women, Erin knew she couldn't speed from the room with Nicola so she sprinted out of it as fast as possible.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin dodged into one of the side rooms, her head rested against the wall as she heard the clattering of their shoes as they ran passed. She frantically searched her pockets looking for the animate spray. She knew they would use a sensor to search for her.

"Yes!" She gasped as she pulled out the small precious vial of animate spray Renfield had given her.

She quickly sprayed her neck and wrists, praying it would take effect. She rubbed it in frantically before closing her eyes and forcing her self to calm. Nicola was still asleep thankfully, Erin hoped she didn't wake up and give away her location.

She mentally sent a warning to the other vampires, just in case they hadn't been alerted to the presence of the rebels. She received no reply from them, she didn't know whether to be panicked or not.

With a mental sigh she darted from the room, she needed to get to the throne room. She stepped back as two more rebels ran passed the end of the corridor and towards the main hall, not fully in the same condition as Chloe but ill just the same.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The throne room was empty and thankfully there were no signs of dust piles on the floor.

Nicola then began to whimper as she stirred, she could sense something was wrong. "No Nicola, go back to sleep." She pleaded with the young child, "Shhhhh." Nicola only whimpered louder, she wanted her father.

The clicking of boots forced Erin to turn around she saw Chloe standing there, she'd heard Nicola. Laura moved around the room quickly, forcing Erin to be piggy in the middle of the two of them.

Erin looked between them, unsure who posed the greatest threat to her and Nicola.

It was quickly decided though.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Laura threw the stake at Erin, it arced slowly through the air. Laura had a smug smirk on her face, Erin soon wiped it off as she flicked her finger and the stake shattered and splintered in mid air.

She let out a cry of anger at missing her target, Erin tipped her head at seeing the usually calm Laura twisted and angry. Laura shook with her fury before reaching for her crossbow. She lifted it into her hand trying to aim at Erin but her hand kept shaking causing the crossbow tip to rotate in small circles while bouncing up and down.

She huffed and puffed growing increasingly irritated every second that passed, Erin looked at her palm as she created a fireball in it.

With a gentle flick of her wrist the fireball flew from her hand, hitting the crossbow forcing it to burst into flames, the metal parts twisting under the excess heat.

Chloe saw her chance, she pulled out a powerful but small water blaster with what Vlad assumed was liquid garlic within it.

She squeezed the trigger, the white creamy liquid was forced down the barrel before being expelled from the other end.

It flew in a straight line towards Erin, arcing downwards slightly due to gravity. Erin didn't see it. Chloe smirked as she knew Erin would never notice it in time.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad threw himself in front of Erin, his arms wrapping around her protectively his hand forcing her head down as he covered her with his body, his back taking the brunt of Chloe's offensive. He wished in that moment he had his cloak to help protect her.

Vlad hissed as some of the garlic splashed on his neck, it would burn through his leather slowly whereas it would immediately soak through Erin's shirt, she wasn't immune any more. He didn't care as long as she was safe.

"_Wondered when you'd get here."_ She joked but he could hear the worry in her voice.

Erin turned around facing him; she saw his pain filled face. She saw the smoke rising from his jacket, his wince told her all she needed to know.

"_Vlad?"_

"_I'm fine."_ She didn't miss his grimace as he held her, but now wasn't the time or place to talk about it. _"You and Nicola?"_

"_We're fine."_

Chloe didn't release the trigger until the water pistol was completely empty, only then did she realise that Vlad had arrived.

Vlad lifted his hand and the water pistol exploded in her hand, Chloe hissed as the garlic entered some of her wounds, stinging and itching them. Her hand immediately came to scratch them once more.

Seeing Chloe's distraction Vlad unzipped his leather jacket, shrugging out of it completely, leaving him in his t-shirt. The jacket looked as if it had been shredded completely at the back, his black shirt had smaller gashes in it, Erin could see the angry black marks on Vlad's skin.

Chloe and Laura shared a look and immediately Vlad and Erin stood back-to-back watching the two rebels closely. Vlad looked at the antique cupboard – his father would kill him for what he was about to do – in a flash it hurtled towards Chloe. Erin followed his lead, the throne flew towards Laura.

Laura screamed before ducking down, the chair clipping her shoulder as it shattered against the wall.

Erin concentrated on the bottle of soy blood on the table, she aimed it towards Laura. She exploded the bottle making Laura duck down and cover her eyes as the glass flew everywhere, cutting her skin. The soy blood entered her eyes making her temporarily blind.

Chloe hid behind the table kicking it over to provide herself with cover. She puffed and wheezed, Vlad could hear her heartbeat speeding up, it was irregular at best. She held out a UV grenade, throwing it towards the vampires.

Vlad saw it and dived forwards. He caught it as it hit the floor. With all his strength he threw it out of the room, down the corridor. He covered his eyes as it smashed, sending out a burst of light.

Chloe growled at him.

Vlad lifted his hand lifting the table from the floor. He threw it backwards and towards the door. The table smashed through the wall, the crack Erin had made months ago completing its run down the table splitting it in half and far beyond repair.

Masonry from the ceiling dropped down as the wall collapsed. All that remained of the wall was the door standing tall safely within its frame.

Chloe saw her chance and dashed from thee room, gasping as the dust clogged up her chest. Vlad couldn't let her escape. He looked at Erin, he knew she could handle Winchester, he couldn't take Nicola from her though, Chloe was more dangerous than that social worker.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The opposite door flew off its hinges, and into the centre of the room – so much for it surviving Vlad's attack.

Scott, Jonno and a few other slayers and wolves were behind them but no vampires. Erin opened her mouth to ask but Laura sped passed her. The wolves were much faster than the slayers, they could cover great distances quickly. They'd obviously carried those that were here.

Jonno pulled out a thermos flask from his waist, Scott did the same. Unscrewing the lids they held them at 90 degrees. Smoke billowed out of the flasks, swirling and expanding as they transformed into shapes.

After another few seconds Bertrand and Ingrid stood before her. Erin immediately felt a rush of relief as she saw them.

The pair looked slightly disorientated as they reassembled in the school.

Ingrid looked around the room. "What happened?"

"Chloe and Winchester. There are others, I'm not sure how many but I don't think more than ten or twelve." Erin gabbled.

Ingrid nodded before speeding out of the room after the rebels.

Erin made a decision there and then – she had to stop Winchester.

Erin passed Nicola to Bertrand, who in that moment looked comical looking at the infant with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Protect her." She told him. Bertrand was more skilled than either her or Vlad. She had to deal with Winchester, she couldn't do that with Nicola. If Nicola was with someone else then there was more of a chance of her escaping unscathed.

"I will." He promised, Erin reached up and kissed his cheek startling him slightly. She darted out of the room after Winchester. Vlad could deal with Chloe.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad watched as Chloe sped into the main hall, there wasn't another exit from there. It would be the best place to confront her, there was noting she could shield behind in there.

Vlad reached for Chloe grabbing her arm, pulling her forwards forcefully. He let out a cry of pain as his hand burned red hot against her skin. He let go immediately – Patrick had said they were introducing a garlic compound to the argentalium so vampires couldn't touch the rebels after what happened last time.

"You don't know what you're doing!"

"I know what I'm doing Vlad!"

Chloe's reactions were sluggish and haphazard as she tried to land blows against him, he could see her eyes constantly darting around as she tried to hit him.

Vlad blocked her blows but could only maintain the contact for a matter of seconds…he couldn't even land any of his own.

"The argentalium is messing with your mind." Chloe ignored him, "You're angry, your mind loses focus and your paranoid." It was only a few of they symptoms but they were enough to cause Chloe to hesitate in her actions. "You've become obsessive, when was the last time you thought about something other than my daughter?" He asked outright.

Vlad could see Chloe trying to calculate the last time she thought about something else. She shook her head deciding not to listen to him. 

He knew Chloe would dismiss it, that's what the argentalium did to you. "Vampires are a threat. The only way we can eliminate the threat is study her, find a way to lock out your nature. We have 16 years to study her."

"You'll never study Nicola."

"The argentalium is killing you." Vlad told her seriously. It was what had fuelled her actions against his family.

Chloe smirked at him, wiping the sweat from her eyes, "As soon as you're dust I won't need it anymore."

"You won't last that long."

Vlad fell backwards as she kicked his legs from underneath him. His arm shot out, looking for something to grasp, his fingers clutched at rubble and dirt before coming across something solid and cold. Thin, round and metal. He brought the object in front of his eyes, a poker. He now had a weapon.

Chloe slowly staggered towards him, Vlad swung the poker around impacting her shin – hard. Chloe cried out in surprise. She stumbled backwards trying to get out of the way of the poker, her foot slipping backwards as she found there as no grip on the wood for her boots.

Vlad saw his chance; he ripped the base of his shirt creating two long strips of fabric. He wrapped the torn strips around his hands trying to form a barrier against the garlic. For the seconds the blows landed he would be protected any longer contact and the garlic would burn through the protective makeshift gloves. He needed to touch Chloe in order to give her the injection.

Chloe felt her ankle give and twist as she landed but she could work through the pain. It wouldn't be any different than how she usually felt, she had a higher pain threshold now thanks to Vlad dislocating her hip.

She pushed herself upwards facing him, taking care not to place too much weight on her ankle.

Her face curled up in a snarl as she charged at him. Vlad hit her in the ribs deflecting her to the right of him, she felt down cutting her hands as they fell against the floor.

She lunged for his legs trying to pull him down but he jumped back and away from her.

Chloe struggle to her feet, before falling backwards again. She couldn't support herself, she felt too weak.

Vlad looked at her, he withdrew a capped syringe from his pocket. He took the cap off the syringe, stepping forward and removing the air from the needle.

Chloe tried to move away but found she couldn't.

Vlad held the needle in his hand, he leaned down preparing to inject Chloe.

He suddenly lurched forwards the needle flying from his hand and rolling metres away as he was hit from behind.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin found Winchester in the cells cages were opened and empty. She looked around trying to remember who was in there; there were only five prisoners in the cells. The rest had been transferred to the Slayers HQ to be deprogrammed.

Winchester stepped into the light, Erin immediately broke into a fighting stance.

"It would have been easier if you left him." She told Erin as they began to slowly circle each other.

"You don't leave the ones you love, you wouldn't understand that."

Laura darted forward but Erin easily dodged her. Laura slammed against the wall; Erin knew not to touch her with her hands in case she was wearing the garlic liquid. Erin kicked Laura from behind forcing her to her knees, the cracked painfully against the solid, concrete floor.

Laura pushed herself up, but Erin kicked her again this time in the chest sending her sprawling backwards and flat against the floor.

Laura began to laugh. "You're too late. I've let them out." She began to cough.

Erin glanced around the room, she finally understood. She hadn't just let out her parents she'd released someone else.

"I think he's got a grudge against your husband." Laura wiped the blood from her lip. She wouldn't stop laughing and it was beginning to grate on her nerves.

Erin felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see her parents.

"We'll deal with her." Steve told her softly, "It doesn't make up for everything, but you've made your choice and whether we like it or not it's about time we accepted it."

"I haven't got any of the serum." Erin told them all.

Jonno ran down the steps, he'd been searching for her since she'd left to take on Winchester. "Here." He panted throwing it at her. Erin nodded taking it from him.

She passed it to her parents. "Inject it slowly, her neck's the best place. She'll be sedated as it works."

Jonno squeezed her hand, "Go help Vlad."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad felt his back arch in the wrong direction as something impacted with his vertebrae, he stumbled forward looking for something to steady him. All he had was the wall – not that it mattered as a rough forearm pinned his neck to the wall.

A gruff bad breathed voice spoke directly in his ear, "Hello vampire."

Vlad spat the spittle from him mouth, if he as human it would have been blood, "Patrick!"

Vlad struggled trying to break his hold over him He couldn't move his hands to activate his powers that way and he couldn't see anything in the room to use mentally against Patrick.

"You won't get away with what you did this time Patrick." Vlad's voice broke as he was shoved harder against the wall. His face scraped against the

"Magda was supposed to be Queen of your kind, but you interfered."

Vlad muttered sarcastically, making sure Patrick heard him. "I'm sorry."

He felt the rush of cool air as his face finally left the gritty surface of the wall.

Patrick let go of Vlad when he was above him.

Vlad was thrown into the solid brick wall, the concrete around the bricks cracked on impact a few bricks dislodging from the wall and falling down the opposite side. Patrick charged into him, knocking him clean through the wall.

He rolled away wiping his face from the fallen dust so he could see once again.

Patrick barked hysterically at the Grand High Vampire lying on the floor. Vlad pushed himself up, but Patrick grabbed his belt and threw him backwards.

Vlad was getting angry now, he focussed on the bricks on the floor before sending them flying towards Patrick. Some missed the wolf hitting other rebels and the far wall while others hit Patrick with tear inducing cracks.

Patrick grasped his ribs crying out in pain, Vlad knew he'd at least cracked some of them. His arm hung at an odd angle.

Patrick shot towards Vlad grabbing him by the neck and held him against the wall. His head slammed back against it sending an instant headache shooting through his mind. His teeth clenched painfully.

"I'll rip your head from your body for that vampire."

His hand grasped Vlad's neck even tighter preparing to rip it from his shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Vlad dropped to the ground, landing with a thud. He caught sight of a small brown blur.

This blur had his teeth in Patrick's leg, Patrick tried to shove him off but he held on tightly.

"Let go Wolfie!" Vlad commanded the small child. He nodded. Vlad concentrated using all his energy and sent Patrick flying upwards towards the ceiling. Patrick's head collided with one of the strong wooden support beams, causing it to break in two – that was the level of the power Vlad had used. He dropped Patrick then back down to the ground.

Patrick screamed as he hit the floor, his left leg breaking. He couldn't go anywhere. He was in the middle of the fight as well.

"VLAD!" Wolfie yelled as his big brother was pulled backwards by his shirt. Vlad tumbled to the floor. He looked up to see Chloe standing over him. Patrick had been a distraction, Vlad realised – he'd allowed himself to become distracted.

Chloe leaned down preparing to smash the UV grenade against his chest. Vlad couldn't deflect it safely this time; there were too many vampires near by.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin charged at Chloe, wrapping his arms around her waist before she could stop him and throwing her to the ground. She thrashed against him, trying to break his hold on her.

The grenade flew through the air. It seemed to go faster and faster as it dropped towards the ground.

Tess dove forward, her stomach sliding against the floor. She hoped she got there in time. The grenade landed in her hands, cushioning it from the blow and she let out a sigh of relief as she grasped it tightly.

In a flash she was on her feet running towards the storage cupboard. She yanked open the door, she threw the grenade inside, slamming the door shut quickly.

Light flashed from under the crack at the bottom of the door as the grenade was safely detonated – it was best if it was destroyed so no one else could use it unnoticed.

Tess ran back to Robin. He rested on top of Chloe, holding her arms to the ground.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin ran into the room. Vlad looked terrible and he was limping. Then she noticed Patrick and Chloe, Vlad had been able to deal with Patrick and for that she would be forever grateful.

Robin and Tess were holding down Chloe. Ingrid stepped forward and injected the antidote into Chloe's neck, the skin tore around the injection sight as she thrashed.

Seconds ticked by slowly as they waited for it to take effect.

"It's not working!" Robin cried looking up at Erin and Vlad. Erin didn't know what to do, Vlad stared at the woman he'd once called his friend. "Why isn't it working?"

The sedative should have at least taken effect.

Tess shook her head, "Maybe she's been exposed to too much."

Bertrand moved across to them, Nicola playing with the silver studs on his leather. He reached into his back pocket. "We can try another dose."

It might kill her or it might cure her. There weren't any other options.

Bertrand passed it to Ingrid who crouched down once again.

Robin grabbed Ingrid's hand stopping her, "It'll kill her."

Vlad shook his head, "If she doesn't have it she'll die anyway Robin."

Robin considered his words before nodding. Ingrid looked at Vlad for the final permission he nodded. Ingrid injected Chloe again with another dose of the antidote.

Nothing happened for a second, then Chloe's eyes suddenly closed.

Robin placed a hand on his sister's chest nodding slightly. She was breathing, shallowly, but she as breathing.

Slowly Chloe's pale skin seemed to colour, not by much but it coloured. The antidote was working but she would need a lot more before she ever became the girl they once knew if ever.

Vlad looked at Erin, giving her a smile. It was over. The war was over.

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck, they were all safe. He pressed a deep relief filled kiss to her lips. Erin responded automatically before they broke apart.

Nicola was safe.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand suddenly flew forward, the back of his head receiving a large blow before Nicola could fall to the floor she was swept up quickly by a male hand.

Lucius glared at them, "Nicola for Ingrid."

Vlad hadn't even known Lucius was part of the vampires fighting the rebels, Vlad had feeling he was waiting for the perfect moment to try and get his way. Vlad knew Lucius was going to do something but he didn't think he'd resort to this.

Vlad looked around, Erin had a look of barely restrained anger on her face. Vlad knew he could use his powers to whip Nicola out of his grasp and into his arms but the way Lucius was holding her there was a high chance he'd hurt her.

Lucius, as if knowing what Vlad was thinking, clutched the balling infant to him, making it impossible for anyone to wrestle her from his grip.

"The answer is no." Erin told him, her eyes fixed on her daughter.

"I'll marry Nicola when she comes of age then."

"Nicola isn't getting married to anyone!" Vlad yelled at him, "At least for the next 400 years." He mumbled the last part under his breath, Erin hit him and he knew she'd heard.

Lucius couldn't leave with Nicola while there was still daylight outside and Vlad wasn't prepared to spend the day bargaining with Lucius.

This should have been the time for victory not a hostage situation.

Nicola screamed for her father louder.

"SHUT UP!" Lucius shouted at her, Nicola only screamed louder. "Nicola or Ingrid, your choice."

Vlad opened his mouth to speak but someone else's voice took his place. "Neither."

Lucius turned around suddenly seeing the Count directly behind him. The Count plastered on a fake smile and waved before plunging a sharp slayers stake directly into Lucius' unbeating heart.

Lucius gasped his grip on Nicola loosing, the Count was prepared however and snatched Nicola from him. The child quietened slightly, the Count covered her eyes as Lucius' shocked face disintegrated into a pile of dust.

Now it definitely was over.

The Count handed Nicola to Erin pulling his son and his very surprised daughter into a hug. He pulled back straightening his jacket pretending that the display of affection hadn't just happened.

Ingrid turned and threw herself at Bertrand kissing him forcefully, which Bertrand responded with equal fervour.

Vlad pressed a kiss to Nicola's forehead, glad she was safe.

Erin laughed at the couple before turning to Vlad, Vlad kissed her again. This time it definitely marked their victory. Vlad opened his mouth and kissed her passionately. Erin frantically kissed him back grasping his tattered black shirt in one hand.

All they had to do now was see how everyone had fared.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stood behind Jonno, watching as a brunette female wolf bound his arm. Erin had cleaned his wounds, which included picking out pieces of material from his skin with tweezers. They should be completely healed in a couple of days. He wore his usual combination of plaid and jeans. His leathers too scuffed to wear anymore.

Vlad rested a hand on Jonno's shoulder, "You alright?"

Jonno tore his eyes away from the she-wolf, "Yeah, thanks." He looked down at the stake in his pocket, it was his monogrammed one from when his father was alive – his first stake. "Vlad?" Vlad nodded, "Here." He handed Vlad the stake. Vlad took it from him, twirling it round in his hand.

Vlad looked confused, "I don't understand."

Jonno stood nodding grateful at his 'nurse'. "The last eight months have proved how much we both needed the treaty." He took a breath, "We both know it works. It might happen again – another war I mean – we've worked well together and I want to give you that."

Vlad was still confused. "I…"

Jonno looked behind to Mina and Todd who nodded. Todd had arrived with the later batch of slayers to help deal with the rebels and the clean up.

"The treaty's due for renewal just over a month after your birthday." Had it almost been a year since he became Grand High Vampire? That meant he'd been married to Erin for almost a year as well. "We want to make it permanent."

If there was one thing the war had taught them it was how valuable it was to set differences aside and work together to achieve a common goal – the survival of all the allies.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad surveyed the damage around the school; he really couldn't believe how much destruction twelve rebels had caused.

The main hall was in tatters, the throne room looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. A common feature was the new 'doorways' in the middle of walls and the rubble and dust in the centre of these rooms. Various windows in the courtyard had been smashed. Labs had been completely trashed.

The thrones were in pieces no longer recognisable.

Paper was strewn across the hallways.

Blood and dirt along the floors from both sides.

The list was endless.

Erin climbed over the rubble and fallen masonry, standing next to Vlad completely covered in dust. Vlad wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I don't think Miss McCauley's going to like this."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	30. Unity

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The final chapter…_

_The next chapter after this is a thank you note and a playlist people asked me to create to go with this fic._

Chapter 30: Unity

A month on and over half the school had been repaired; the official excuse to Miss McCauley had been renovations to improve the school facilities.

The reparations to the school had been slow, Vlad could have left them to it and moved his family to a new castle but he needed to be involved, as a true leader should be.

Their kind was stronger than before, every vampire finally understood the purpose of working together. If the war had done one thing for their kind then it had bound them tighter together than ever before.

It was true Vlad had led them into a new age and made them more powerful than before through unity.

The treaty with the slayers had become a permanent feature of their world. Hardly any of the clans had objected – only those who hadn't worked or fought alongside them in the war.

Vlad didn't want a public feast to celebrate his birthday or his and Erin's wedding anniversary so he'd managed to role everything into one and shift the focus of this evening onto someone far more important.

Tonight however was about Nicola. She was being anointed as his heir.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin grasped Nicola's leg as she finished positioning her small black boot on her foot. If Erin had her way Nicola wouldn't be seen in black yet but there were rules and etiquette, thee bright side was it didn't matter if Nicola got anything down herself, it could easily be wiped off or at least hidden.

Erin tied the laced making sure not to do them too tight, before lifting Nicola into her arms. Nicola found her mother's bare skin fascinating to touch compared to the usual cotton she wore.

Erin had chosen a long strapless dress in pure black. Small stones were encrusted around the very top of her bodice, glittering as the light caught them. The dress flowed as she moved, as was her usual style. The back of the dress held laces, which served as the means by which the dress was held closed.

Vlad snuck up behind Erin, pressing his finger to his lips for his daughter to see although she probably didn't understand the gesture.

He dropped the cloak around her shoulders making her jump. Nicola giggled at her mother's reaction.

Erin hit him in the chest before Vlad spun her around and kissed her sweetly. Nicola giggled at her parents.

Vlad was dressed in plain black leather, he hadn't gone for anything fancy or elaborate. It was just plain with a high collar, although it was thigh length like his groomsman out fit a year prior.

He held something out to her. A large gift bag. Erin took it from him. "Happy anniversary." He pressed another kiss to her lips. Erin passed him Nicola who he bounced in his arms.

Erin tore open the back before pulling out a digital video camera and cables to connect it to a laptop or TV. She beamed up at him.

"You said you missed having a reflection." He grinned. "If you hook it up to the laptop you can use it just like a mirror." Vlad had lost the battle on not wanting a laptop – although the idea of keeping tabs on Fang Magazine had finally swayed him.

Erin walked over to Nicola's cupboard pulling out her own present for him.

Vlad looked at her curiously before pulling out a large and heavy book from the bag. He opened it.

Vlad's eyes shot up to hers. "Where…?"

"Jonno found it at Stokely, I've had to redo it, I've also added some new pictures at the back."

Vlad flicked through the photo album, almost all of his old pictures had survived, his first ride on Zoltan, his first tooth…everything he thought he had lost was there. Flicking towards the back he found copies of his school photos and pictures of him and Erin, later on shots with Nicola inside. Including one of him with auburn hair, all were in digital of course.

Memories of his old life and his new life, every good thing that had ever happened to him were contained in that book. 

"Thank you." Erin tipped her head; she knew how much he'd missed old life. He leaned down and kissed her fully. She moaned as his tongue brushed against hers. Erin broke the kiss pressing her forehead against his. Ingrid would kill her if Vlad ruined her make up.

"I love you." Vlad told her, grasping her chin lightly.

Erin loved hearing those words from him, "I love you too." He grinned widely at her.

Vlad reached into his leather jacket pulling out a velvet box. "I had this made for Nicola." He passed her the velvet box. Erin opened it up gasping at the contents. A circular silver locket, complete with their family crest on the front. On the back Vlad had Nicola's name inscribed.

"It's beautiful."

"Touch the eye." Vlad told her.

Erin did as she was told and immediately the locket opened. Inside were two digital pictures: one of her and Vlad and one of the Dracula family complete with Bertrand and Wolfie.

She closed it up.

"I had it ordered for a while, when you broke your crest I went and picked it up for Nicola," Vlad told her as she fastened the locket around Nicola's neck. "I wanted to give her something special for her anointing."

"It is special." She glanced up at the clock. "We'd better greet our guests."

Vlad let out a groan before being pulled from the room by a giggling Erin, she doubted he would ever get over his hate of public appearances.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The hall was lined with a mixture of slayers, wolves and vampires, not forgetting Robin and Tess. Erin had fought for Renfield to be given the night off as if it weren't for him saving Nicola when she nearly miscarried this night wouldn't be happening.

The room was crowded; this would be Nicola's first public appearance amongst her people and in front of the slayers and the wolves.

Vlad greeted the Council members politely before turning to greet some of the slayers.

Nicola seemed to charm even the fiercest of the allies. All she had to do was look at them and the immediately fell under her spell. Vlad knew that she'd have boys licking at her heels when she was older.

Vlad finally saw the person he wanted to see. He looked to Erin, _"Back in a minute."  
><em>

She gave him a pleading glance, she didn't want to be left with Augustus – while he was a kind man he was also a bore.

"_I need to see Scott."_ Erin nodded, she knew Vlad had been looking forward to this for months.

"Scott?" Vlad called before beckoning him over, Scott bowed gracefully at the two vampire women he was talking to before making his way over to his leader.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked immediately seeing the pensive look on Vlad's face, Vlad wasn't quite sure how to broach this topic. "The wolves are loyal to you." He reminded him.

"That's what I want to talk about." Vlad unfolded his arms, clutching his cape with his fingers. "The war's over and its about time you had a leader from your own kind."

Scott shook his head, "You are our leader, they'll only follow you."

Vlad closed his eyes, taking a moment to consider how to phrase his words, "It wasn't ever permanent me taking over, you were always going to have a new leader. I can't keep looking after my own kind and yours, I don't want to make any mistakes."

Vlad was the best leader the wolves had had in centuries, he was trustworthy and didn't care about himself unlike the previous alpha wolves.

"You won't."

"Scott…"

"Vlad, my kind won't accept another leader. They respect you and your Queen. No one else will ever have the same allegiance." Scott took a breath, "You stopped our kind from being fractured when Lucas kidnapped your wife, you won our respect by not avenging it but putting guidelines in place then when Lucas allowed Patrick to become involved you automatically assumed the role of leader stopping conflict. You haven't once used your position for your own gain, you haven't took any property or liberties with the role."

Scott knew Vlad doubted his ability to rule them

Vlad could see he wasn't going to get away with giving them a new leader. "I'll need a second in command then, to keep an eye on the wolves while I'm dealing with my own kind."

Scott was glad Vlad was starting to come around to his way of thinking. "Who did you have in mind?"

"You." Vlad told him. He needed someone he could trust and work with, Erin would approve of Scott.

Scott wasn't sure what to think, there had never been a true Beta before. Vlad was awarding him a high position. "I would be honoured."

He bowed to him in respect, "Your Grace." He spoke formally.

"Just stick with Vlad." Vlad told him smiling softly. He still couldn't stand his title being used instead of his name. "Go and enjoy the feast." Scott nodded a large grin on his face as he bowed and moved back to the women he was talking to earlier.

He felt a hand slip into his, he turned to her, "I'm proud of you." Erin whispered kissing his cheek.

Vlad shook his head muttering under his breath, "Looks like I'm going to have a bigger Council."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Everyone's attention was focussed on them, Erin cradled Nicola in her arms.

Vlad looked around at the everyone in the room, a year ago he hadn't believed this was possible: vampires interacting with breathers, wolves and slayers it showed how much things changed in a year.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I know this year has taken its toll on a number of clans and families, we've lost friends and allies," He paused reverently remembering the innocent blood and dust that had been spilled, "But tonight is a celebration, our allies are here to take part in this occasion. Without our allies, the trust and bonds we have forged with each other none of us would be here today.

A year ago today I became Grand High Vampire and I married Erin Elizabeth Noble. Today I am proud to present to you our daughter, who will be officially inducted into our world and anointed heir to my throne."

His family moved to stand by him along with the high officials of the allies (Jonno, Mina, Todd, Scott). Renfield passed him a goblet.

"Thanks." He smiled at his servant.

Vlad lifted up a goblet of ceremonial blood – the same blood that they'd had at their wedding.

"Let it be heard for all, and set in stone," He began formally, "That tonight I officially anoint the heir to the throne of the Grand High Vampire and Chosen One, Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula." He gently dotted a drop of blood on Nicola's forehead. "I anoint Nicola Amaia Adria Dracula as my one and true heir."

Vlad handed the goblet back to Renfield before taking Nicola from Erin and holding her for all to see.

Applause burst through the room at the official anointing.

Erin and Vlad shared a soft smile before sharing a tender kiss, which drew even louder applause from the allies.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin nudged to Vlad, drawing his attention from the Count playing with his granddaughter while Wolfie chattered away to her, telling Nicola about everything that was happening in the room.

Bertrand had his arm securely around Ingrid's waist, whispering something into her ear. Ingrid let out a laugh before kissing him softly.

"I don't think Ingrid's ever been this happy." Vlad whispered to Erin, even with Will Ingrid didn't smile as much as she did now.

Robin finished chewing on the chicken in front of him before speaking, "Bertrand can keep her in line."

As she pulled away something glinted in the light, resting on her chest proudly for all to see.

Erin snapped her head to Vlad who had his mouth just as open as she did. He'd seen it too.

"Is she wearing…?"

Vlad nodded, his mouth dry, "She is."

Ingrid was wearing Bertrand's family crest.

They'd have to ask her about it – tomorrow.

Vlad turned towards Robin changing the conversation completely, "Jonno says that Chloe's responding well to the argentalium antidote, although her health won't be as good as it was before."

Robin nodded, they knew there would be some consequences to the exposure, "Will she be the same Chloe?"

"The deprogramming will take longer on her and more intensive sessions." Erin told Robin softly, "She might never be deprogrammed or if she is she might not be the same Chloe."

"As long as I have the girl back who wouldn't hurt anyone I'm happy, she's my sister and I want her back happy like she used to be." Erin nodded, she understood and so did Vlad he'd felt the same way about Ingrid.

"What about your parents?"

Erin didn't answer but her brother did, "Trial." He told Robin, "They're to blame for the war, Jonno wants to give them a good counsel though. What they did at the end will let them off slightly lighter. Magda and Patrick will also face the same, although Magda's punishment can only carry a maximum of exile."

A loud cough drew them away from the conversation.

The Count bounced the young child in his arms. "All you need now is a spare heir Vladdy…"

Erin began to chuckle, Vlad followed behind her. She grasped him trying to remain dignified as her legs wanted to give way. The same thought on their minds 'Here we go again'.

Nicola yawned and Erin knew that it was time to put Nicola to bed, the crowd was starting to dwindle now and the hall was only half full.

"I think she needs to be put her to bed Vladdy."

"Yeah she's had a long day." Erin took Nicola from the Count, Vlad stood along with her. He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders guiding her from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad waved his hand and the shield over Nicola's door dropped, it was similar to the shield he's placed on the Blood Mirror.

Erin placed Nicola into the new crib, she placed Myka next to her and immediately Nicola grasped the tail, holding it tightly.

Erin grinned up at him, speaking quietly, "Hopefully things will settle down now." Vlad laughed softly, "For at least a hundred years."

Vlad shook his head. "Somehow I don't think so."

"Worth a try." She fixed the blanket over Nicola, "Hard to believe how everything's changed in a year."

Vlad was slightly afraid. "Do you regret it?"

Erin looked up to him, surprise he even asked, she leaned up and kissed his jaw. "Never. I love you remember."

Vlad's face lit up again, "Love you too."

Vlad reached down and gently brushed Nicola's dark hair away from her eyes. Nicola twisted and turned towards his touch. Erin passed him a small tissue and he gently wiped away the ceremonial blood from her forehead. When he blood was completely gone, he stepped back and clicked his fingers making the tissue disintegrate. The blood might prove a temptation to the others.

Erin stroked Nicola's cheek, before kissing it softly. Nicola turned towards her, nuzzling her nose against her mother's cheek. Erin stepped back to allow Vlad to say goodnight to their daughter.

Vlad leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his daughter's head. He moved back and wrapped his arms around his wife; her hands came to rest on his as she leaned back against him. She turned her face slightly letting Vlad kiss her softly.

They pulled apart to look at their daughter for a few more minutes before leaving her to return to the feast themselves. She'd made them proud tonight as she was introduced officially to her future people.

Erin pulled away from Vlad, taking his hand with a smile. She gestured with her head to the door and he grinned at her willingly following her lead.

Erin waited in the doorway as Vlad grasped the handle to Nicola's room slowly drawing it towards him so not to make a sound.

As Vlad closed the door her spoke softly, so not to wake the sleeping infant,

"Welcome to the new vampire world, Young Dracula."

THE END

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	31. AN: Thank You

Thank You

Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this saga, it started as one chapter and sort of…grew. Its hard to believe nearly three months on its finally come to an end.

I have been touched by your support, simply being there with ideas and pointing out my sometimes very embarrassing mistakes.

I'm sure most of you will have wanted to strangle me for my cliffhangers and late postings more than once.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed throughout this sage, you all have really inspired me on to write and complete this saga.

Thank you again to everyone who read the saga. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed typing it_._

A few people asked me for a playlist that had inspired this saga:

Sun Goes Down – Syd ft. Gerran Howell

Wherever You Will Go – The Calling (This song always inspires me.)

Marry The Night – Lady Gaga

Hero – Christopher Wild (Starstruck)

My Angel Put The Devil In Me – Murray Gold (Doctor Who)

Firework – Katy Perry

Wavin' Flag (Album Version) – K'Naan

We R Who We R – Ke$ha

You Gotta Be – Des'ree

Undivided – Bon Jovi

Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me?) – Simple Plan

Right Kind of Wrong – Leann Rimes

The End Draws Near – Murray Gold (Doctor Who)

Eclipse (All Yours) – Metric (Twilight Saga: Eclipse)

It's My Life – Bon Jovi

Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars

Save Me – Remy Zero (Smallville)

Scream – HSM3

So Close – Jon McLaughlin

The Edge of Glory – Lady Gaga

Thank you once again for all your support throughout this saga.

yeknodelttil


End file.
